Everything Will Fall To Pieces
by colferdreaam
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a Freshman at McKinley High. It's his first day at school when he gets shoved onto the floor, sending all of his books and papers flying. Blaine Anderson is a Senior at McKinley High. He's on his way to meet up with his Glee friends, when he see's a cute Freshman get pushed over by an ignorant jock and decides to befriend him. What will happen when the two fall for e
1. Freshman

Kurt had never experienced nerves in this way before. It was his first day at High School and for some reason he was more jittery than he'd been in his entire life. He inhaled sharply as he stepped through the doors to the school. Before him, he could see hundreds, no- probably thousands, of students rushing around, punching locker combinations in and talking rather loudly amongst themselves. _'Well this ought to be fun.' _Kurt thought to himself as he ventured further into the building. Following the map he had been sent during the summer, Kurt turned a few corners before he was standing in front of his locker. He checked the combination on the sheet of paper that he shoved in the back of his folder while he was in a rush to leave this morning, and began to type in the code. He was 2 digits in when he felt somebody come crashing into his back, sending him, and his books and folders, flying onto, and across, the floor. He turned around, trying to catch a glimpse of the imbecile who had shoved him over, but they had already gone.

"Woah! Hey, are you okay?" He heard from behind him. He decided against the voice in his head that told him he should turn around, and continued to pick up his books. He was making a grab for the ring binder that all of the papers had floated out of, but the voice got to it before him. The voice also got to all of the scattered papers before him, and placed them carefully inside, before stretching out a hand for Kurt. Kurt accepted gratefully, and used the boy's hand as leverage to get himself off the floor. "I'm Blaine," The voice, or _Blaine_, said. "Are you okay..."

"Kurt, and yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Kurt replied, accepting his folder, before turning to his locker and shoving the books inside furiously.

"First day?" Blaine asked knowingly.

"Yeah..though I'm already regretting coming here." Kurt sighed, throwing the rest of his books into his locker and closing the door rather aggressively.

"Don't worry, it'll get better once you get to know the school a little more, I guess."

"I honestly doubt it, but thanks, again."

"It's fine. So, what class you do have first?" Blaine asked, trying to keep conversation flowing with the new kid. The _cute _new kid, and- no, Blaine, stop thinking.

"English with Mr Peters, which would be awesome if I actually knew where I was going.."

"That's actually on the way to my class, I'll show you, come on." Blaine offered, grabbing Kurt's hand and dragging Kurt half way down the corridor before reluctantly letting go and walking the rest of the way with Kurt slightly behind him.

"So, you're either a junior or a senior. I'd say sophomore, what with your height and all, but you're way too confident to only be in your second year so..." Kurt guessed, trying to contain his laughter but failing miserably after seeing the look of mock offence on Blaine's face.

"Okay, firstly, I am not that short, thank you very much. And secondly, I'm a senior. I don't think even a junior could be as confident as I am about this school to be completely honest with you. I don't even know how _I'm _this confident about this school.."

"Hm, there must be something clouding your judgement." Kurt laughed, bumping his shoulder with Blaine's.

"Well, here were are, English with Mr Peters. I'll see you at lunch?" Blaine said, trying to make it sound like a question, but secretly hoping that Kurt _would _go to lunch with him.

"Oh, um..I don't wanna bother you any more than I already have.." Kurt said, as he pulled his bottom lip between worriedly.

"Kurt, you're not bothering me I swear. Do you think I'd have helped you, walked you to class and _then _invited you to eat lunch with me if you were annoying me?" Blaine said, laughing slightly.

"I- uh..okay?" Kurt stuttered, trying to understand exactly _how _he made a friend by getting shoved on the floor.

"Good. I'll come get you after class and we can walk together." Blaine smiled.

"Okay," Kurt started before the bell rang. "Well, I, um, don't wanna make you late..or myself late for that matter. I'll see you at lunch."

"See ya Kurt." Blaine said, bringing his hand up to squeeze Kurt's shoulder gently, then walking away.

Kurt's double English period seemed to last _forever_. Maybe he was a little excited to go to lunch with Blaine...okay, maybe he was _really _excited to go to lunch with Blaine. Not only was Blaine the first friend that Kurt had made, he was also really cute and even if Blaine was three years older and probably straight, it didn't mean he couldn't appreciate what he looked like. As soon as the bell sounded through the school, everyone in Kurt's English class suddenly jumped out of their seats and rushed towards the door like it was some kind of race. Kurt decided to wait until everyone was safely outside the room to leave, he had already been shoved over once today, and yes, that may have had a good result at the end of it, but he didn't feel like introducing himself to the floor yet again today. As soon as Kurt managed to _safely _leave the classroom, he saw Blaine standing opposite the door with the adorable smile that he had already seen a few times this morning.

"Hey, sorry I took so long, everyone in that class seems to think their the Usain Bolt." Kurt said apologetically.

"It's okay," Blaine laughed. "I wasn't waiting that long anyway."

"So, I believe you promised lunch?"

"I did indeed, I just need to put some stuff in my locker and then we can go revel in the awesomeness of lunch, okay?"

"Sure." Kurt said after a moment of laughter, and shoved Blaine playfully in the ribs.

They walked the short distance to Blaine's locker in blissful silence, then began to make their way to the cafeteria.

"So, there are a few people that wanna meet you.." Blaine trailed off.

"Oh..um..I'm not really good around..well, people."

"You'll be fine," Blaine comforted, squeezing Kurt's shoulder gently. "I promise, their really nice, and if you're really uncomfortable we can go sit somewhere else. Deal?" Kurt sighed heavily, contemplating his answer for a moment.

"Okay, okay, deal," He said, shaking his head at Blaine's exclamation of 'YAY!' when he agreed.

They stepped through the doors to the cafeteria and Kurt took an audible deep breath. There were people, like, everywhere. The one table that he couldn't take his eyes off of though, was the table of seniors that were waving himself and Blaine over to them. Okay, if he was being completely honest, there were only like, 5 of them, but he was terrified nonetheless.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.." Kurt said quietly, but just loud enough for Blaine to hear him.

"Are you okay? You seem like, really tense."

"I told you, I don't really do well with people."

"Do you wanna go sit somewhere on our own? I can tell them you're not feeling well or something?" Kurt seriously considered Blaine's offer for a moment, before shaking his head slightly.

"No. I said that I'd meet them, and I will. We made a deal remember?"

"Okay, just like, kick me under the table or something if you're uncomfortable and I'll come up with an excuse for why we have to leave." Blaine explained, trying to look nonchalant by waving to his friends at the same time.

"BLAINEERRRRRRRSSSSSS!" A kid with a Mohawk screeched.

"Puck, sit down." A small brunette girl instructed, like he was a dog.

"Um guys, this is Kurt," Blaine said awkwardly, interrupting whatever the hell was previously happening, and saving Kurt from running out of the cafeteria like a scared little girl. "Kurt, this is Puck, Rachel, Tina, Mike and Mercedes."

"Blaine! You didn't tell us he was _this _cute!" Mercedes exclaimed. Wait, '_this_' cute? Blaine called him cute?

"Uh, Mercedes, _shut up_." Blaine said through gritted teeth, sitting down and motioning for Kurt to sit beside him.

Lunch began to run smoothly after that. Kurt didn't say much, but thankfully Blaine saved him from the embarrassing questions that Puck seemed to ask him every five minutes.

"So what class do you have next?" Blaine asked Kurt, who pulled out his timetable from one of his pockets, once everyone else had left the table.

"Maths..ugh."

"Want me to walk you?" Blaine asked next.

"Um, sure." Kurt replied, grabbing his bag and leaving the cafeteria with Blaine.

"So, you seemed pretty interested when Rachel mentioned Glee club earlier.."

"Yeah, well..I love singing, I guess."

"You should join. I mean, it's not exactly the most popular club, and most people think it's stupid, but it's a lot of fun. I also have a hunch that you can sing really well..."

"Hm, maybe." Kurt replied, playing with the straps on his bag.

"Well, we're meeting after school today, why don't you come and see if you like it?"

"It's just..I don't know. You're friends, their.."

"Insane. I know. I promise their not all that bad though. They probably just find it weird that I'm hanging around with a Freshman, but I honestly don't care, you're awesome." Blaine said, bumping shoulders with Kurt when he noticed the other boy's wide grin and the blush that appeared on his cheeks.

"Okay, fine. I'll come, but you have to promise to keep Puck away from me or I swear I will never talk to you again." Kurt teased.

"I promise." Blaine laughed.

"Well..here's my class..."

"Yup..I'll pick you up for Glee club at the end of the day, okay?"

"Are you trying to say you don't trust me to show up on my own or something?"

"Never," Blaine said, feigning offence. "Maybe I just wanna spend more time with you." And with that, he winked and turned away to head to his own class, leaving a blushing Kurt standing by the doorway of his maths class.

"Uh, Mr Schue, this is Kurt. He's a Freshman, he wanted to come and see if he wanted to join." Blaine explained as he and Kurt arrived to the choir room.

"Ah, that's great! Welcome Kurt."

"Thanks." Kurt said quietly and followed Blaine to the back row of seats.

Mr Schue began talking about the assignment for the week: _Duets_. Suddenly the whole room erupted with wannabe singers arguing over who should sing what with who, while Kurt sat quietly, wondering why he was even here.

"So... you wanna sing a duet with me?" Blaine randomly blurted out, while Kurt was in the midst of thought.

"I- uh..sure?" Kurt stuttered, only half knowing what he was agreeing to, then it hit him. "Wait, I..what if I decide I don't want to stay?"

"_Kuuurrtttt,_" Blaine whined, then pouted. "There are an odd amount of people in this club at the moment, if you don't sing with me I'll be all by myself. You don't want that to happen, do you?"

"Blaine, I- ugh, stop batting your eyelashes. You're so ineffable. Fine, I'll do a duet with you."

"Yay!" Blaine exclaimed, and tackled Kurt into a hug, while Kurt struggled not to fall off the chair.

"Down boy!" Puck shouted, and Blaine grabbed the nearest piece of paper, scrunched it into a ball and threw it, hitting Puck straight in the head.

"So, are you busy after school? My parent's aren't home, we could go to mine and practise?"

"Um, I'll have to call my dad but, yeah that sounds great." Kurt said nonchalantly, trying not to show how excited he was to be going to Blaine's house. Little did he know that Blaine was trying not to show how excited _he _was to have Kurt come to his house.


	2. Duets

The drive to Blaine's house was shorter than expected, and they spent the whole ride singing along to cheesy radio music.

"Are you thirsty or anything?" Blaine asked when they got inside.

"Um, a little."

"O-Kay...what would you like?" Blaine asked next, leading Kurt into the kitchen.

"Anything is fine," Kurt replied simply. "So...got any ideas for what we could sing?"

"No idea," Blaine said, pouring out two glasses of orange juice for Kurt and himself. "You?"

"No idea either, we're getting far." Kurt laughed.

"Well, let's go upstairs and look through my sheet music, I'm sure we can find _something _there."

"Okay." Kurt replied, following Blaine out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his bedroom.

The boys spent what felt like hours trying to pick the perfect song to sing together. They finally chose a song to sing and practised for around an hour, before they got bored and decided to put a DVD on and order pizza. They were lying vertically along Blaine's bed, both propped up on their elbows so that they could see the TV properly and eat at the same time.

"So, tell me something about you." Blaine said all of a sudden.

"Um, okay. What do you wanna know?"

"I don't know, anything."

"Okay...well...I live with my dad, my mum died when I was eight. I've lived in Lima my whole life. I want to go into either fashion or Broadway when I'm older, I definitely want to move to New York for college though. I sometimes help my dad out at his tire shop, um..." He trailed off when he saw the intrigued look on Blaine's face, wondering what was so interesting about his story.

"I love that you're _just _starting High School and you already know exactly what you want to do."

"Well, I've always loved acting and singing, and, well you've seen my clothes so you know what my fashion sense is like," He laughed. "Anyway, your turn, go."

"Oh, okay. Let's see...I live with my mum and my dad, but they travel a lot for work so sometimes it's just me. I have an older brother, Cooper, who's _trying _to make it as an actor in L.A, I'm not sure what I want to do when I'm older, probably just sing...I actually want to go to college in New York too..." He said with a weird grin on his face. A grin so huge, in fact, that Kurt grabbed a pillow from the end of Blaine's bed and hit him with it.

"You're so weird." Kurt laughed.

"Hey! I resent that. Anyway, you asked, so I told."

"Shh, I'm trying to watch this movie, unlike _some _people," Kurt moaned, trying not to show how amusing he found this. That was hard, however, when Blaine decided to play him at his own game and grabbed the pillow he had previously been hit with and hit Kurt gently in the arm with it.

"Hey!" Kurt exclaimed, grabbing another pillow and using as a shield when Blaine decided to keep attacking him. The fought with the pillows for a while, and Kurt kept getting closer and closer to the edge of the bed, before...

"Woah! Careful!" Blaine laughed, grabbing Kurt's arm before he went tumbling off the bed.

"It was your fault." Kurt pouted.

"You're the one who-" Blaine started, but was interrupted by Defying Gravity blasting from Kurt's phone.

"Sorry, it's my dad, I'll be back in a minute." Kurt said, glancing at his phone screen, before jumping up and leaving the room. When he returned, he saw Blaine clearing up the pizza boxes and making his bed.

"Hey, everything okay?" Blaine asked when Kurt re-entered the room.

"Yeah, I should probably leave though. My dad said he's gonna be home early and if I'm not in when he gets there, well...I probably would be allowed round for a while."

"Oh, okay. Do you want me to drive you?"

"Uh, sure, if you don't mind."

"Okay, who would like to perform their duet first?" Mr Schue asked the Glee club the next day. Blaine immediately took Kurt's hand in his and raised them both in the air.

"_Blaine_." Kurt whispered through gritted teeth. He barely even wanted to be a part of this club, let alone sing first.

"Blaine and Kurt! What will you be singing?"

"Count On Me by Bruno Mars." Blaine said proudly, pulling a reluctant Kurt up to the front with him.

"Okay, take it away boys!"

"Relax, you sound amazing." Blaine said reassuringly, noticing how tense Kurt was. He took Kurt's hand and led him over to the piano where they both sat down. Blaine started playing the beginning of the song, and was suddenly grateful that Blaine was taking the first verse.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea_

_I'll sail the world to find you_

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_

_I'll be the light to guide you_

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need._

Kurt took a deep breath before joining Blaine in the chorus. _'If you get nervous, just look at me and ignore everyone else in the room.' _Blaine had said to him the night before while they were rehearsing. So that's what he did.

_You can count on me like one, two, three_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like four, three, two_

_You'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah._

Kurt continued to stare into Blaine's eyes as he took the next verse himself. Blaine just smiled back at him, which calmed him down a whole lot more than he expected it to.

_If you're tossin' and you're turnin'_

_And you just can't fall asleep_

_I'll sing a song beside you_

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_

_Every day I will remind you_

_Oooh_

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

Kurt began to smile himself when Blaine joined him in the next chorus, and they sung the rest of the song together, staring into each others eyes and grinning like love sick puppies, but neither one of them realised it.

_You can count on me like one, two, three_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like four, three, two_

_You'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_

_I'll never let go, never say goodbye_

_You know..._

_You can count on me like one, two, three_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like four, three, two_

_You'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Ooooooh, oooohhh_

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you._

Suddenly the room erupted into applause and cheers and Kurt finally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wow, guys, that was amazing! Kurt your voice is just...amazing!" Mr Schue praised as Rachel skipped over to the pair, babbling something about Kurt having to stay in Glee club.

"Okay, Rachel, he'll think about it," Blaine growled at the brunette, taking Kurt's hand and leading him back over to the chairs. "Kurt, that was amazing! _You _were amazing."

"Thank you," Kurt blushed. "So were you." He added quietly.

"So, some of the New Directions are going to Breadstix after school on Friday and I know you're _still _not decided on whether or not you want to stay in Glee, but I know Blaine would like you to be there and, well so would the rest of us to be quiet honest. So, do you wanna come?" Rachel asked him later that day while he was at his locker.

"Well...I um- wait, what do you mean _Blaine _would like me to be there?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"He adores you, Kurt. I also only added that because it's really obvious that you have a crush on him and I thought that might help me win you over."

"I do _not _have a crush on him!" Kurt squealed, embarrassed.

"Mhm, that might be fairly believable if you didn't stare at him like you'd never seen a boy before in your life."

"Wait, how do you even-"

"Rachel, stop torturing Kurt. Is she bothering you?" Blaine asked as he walked over to Kurt's locker, where he was trying _not _to turn the every shade of red that ever existed.

"No, I am not. I was just asking young Kurt over here if he wanted to accompany us to Breadstix on Friday."

"Thanks for that strangely eloquent answer Rachel, but I think Kurt can answer for himself."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go find Finn. Let me know, new kid." And with that, Rachel strutted away, flipping her ponytail.

"You okay?" Blaine asked once the brunette was out of earshot.

"Yeah, she's just..."

"I know," Blaine laughed. "So, Breadstix. You gonna come?"

"I dunno, I- I kinda feel like I'm intruding."

"Kurt, you're not intruding, I swear. You're like, one of us now, no escaping. Crap, maybe I shouldn't have used that in my defence..." Blaine said, eliciting a laugh from the other teen. "No, but in all seriousness, we wouldn't have invited you if we didn't want you there."

"I- ugh, I'm not going to get out of this am I?"

"Probably not." Blaine laughed.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll have to make sure it's okay with my dad but how can I turn down dinner with the craziest people on the planet?"

"Yes!" Blaine exclaimed. "Now come on, let's go eat. I'm starving."


	3. Breadstix

"I knew Blaine would be able to convince you to come." Rachel teased, nudging Kurt's side with her elbow as they ordered lunch the next day.

"_Shut up_." Kurt hissed, grabbing a plastic container of salad and setting it on his tray.

"It's not my fault you're head over heels for him..."

"I barely even know him, Rachel, I think '_head over heels_' is a little extreme, don't you?"

"So you admit that you like him?"

"_No_!" Kurt exclaimed, walking away from Rachel and over to the table that Blaine and Mercedes were sitting at. Much to Kurt's despair, however, Rachel was following swiftly behind and decided to sit opposite Kurt.

"Hey. What were you guys talking about, you looked kinda uncomfortable?" Blaine whispered, or at least he thought he whispered, but apparently Rachel heard him.

"We were talking about you, actually." Rachel said.

"Oh?" Blaine said, turning to Kurt.

"I- uh," Kurt cleared his throat before continuing, not wanting to lie to Blaine but not being able to tell him what they were _really _talking about. "Rachel was just saying she was glad that you managed to convince me to come on Friday." There. That wasn't a complete lie...

"Well, I'm very persuasive." He joked, eliciting a laugh from Kurt and a sarcastic scoff from Rachel.

"Yeah, I'm sure _that's _what it was."

"_Rachel!_" Mercedes hissed. "Well, whatever it was that convinced you to come, I'm glad. We all really like you, Kurt."

"Uh..thanks." Kurt smiled. Maybe hanging out with these guys wouldn't be as bad as he thought...

"So, Rach, what's up with you and Finn?" Puck asked that Friday while they were at Breadstix.

"Ask _him_, he's your best friend." Rachel retaliated, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"Who's Finn?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Rachels, on and off, _a million times_, boyfriend." Blaine answered.

"At least I have a boyfriend, Anderson." Rachel scoffed, causing Blaine to throw his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, enough. Not only was this supposed to be fun, you're probably scaring Kurt." Mercedes interjected.

"I actually find this hilarious. I feel like I'm watching really bad reality TV." Kurt said, eliciting laughs from everyone at the table. The rest of the night ran pretty much like that, everyone joking around, until they decided it would be fun to get to know Kurt a little better, and Tina asked the worst question possible in that situation.

"So, Kurt, found anybody you like yet?" She asked, teasingly.

"I, um..." Kurt stuttered out, and he was pretty sure he'd turned the colour of a tomato by now.

"That's a yes." Puck sneered.

"Guys, leave him alone. He doesn't have to answer if he doesn't want to." Blaine defended, before excusing himself to use the bathroom. Kurt decided to use Blaine's absence as a chance to pull himself together. Apparently the universe wasn't on his side today though.

"You like Anderson, don't you?" Puck blurted out as soon as Blaine was safely out of earshot, causing Kurt to almost choke on his water.

"Puck." Mercedes warned.

"What?"

"Leave him alone!"

"Uh, guys, still here." Kurt said, waving awkwardly.

"You know he likes you too, right?" Puck said, ignoring Mercedes and turning back to Kurt, who was dangerously close to running straight out of the restaurant.

"Yeah, okay." Kurt replied sarcastically.

"He does." Rachel added.

"And he told you this when, exactly?"

"He didn't have to tell us," The quiet Mike said. "It's written all over his face."

"Guys, he's coming back over, just so you know." Mercedes said, and Kurt shot her a look of thanks before sipping on the rest of his water.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked as he sat back down. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Uh, yeah. I'm actually- I think I'm just gonna go. I have a bit of a headache" So much for not lying... "and my dad will get worried if I stay out too late."

"Oh, okay. How are you getting home, do you need me to drive you?"

"Um, sure. Thanks." Kurt said quietly, not daring to make eye contact with anyone as he put his coat on.

"Someone said something to you, didn't they?" Blaine asked about five minutes into the twenty minute car journey. Yeah, the universe really _wasn't _on his side today. He really was starting to get a headache now.

"I'd really rather not talk about it." Kurt said, leaning his head against the cool glass window.

"You don't have to, just...don't let anything they say get to you. They kind of have no brain to mouth filter. Stuff just comes out of their mouth without them even realising it half the time."

"I noticed," Kurt replied, closing his eyes and wishing this whole night was just some nightmare, and he would wake up in his bed any minute now. When he opened his eyes, however, he was still in the car with Blaine, and he was _still _having this conversation. "Why do you even care so much? I mean, you've been friends with those guys for who knows how long, and you've known me less than a week."

"You're my friend too, Kurt. Just because I've known them longer doesn't mean I can't get annoyed at them for upsetting you."

"I know, it just seems...you know what? Never mind. Thank you, though."

"For what?"

"For being the only person there, other than Mercedes, who actually cares about my feelings."

"Well, I care about you, so..."

"Exactly. Thank you."

"I don't understand why you're so grateful for someone caring about you, though."

"I've just...never really had that many friends, I guess." Kurt said truthfully. He'd been bullied enough to last a lifetime, it was refreshing to have someone _not _teasing him all the time.

"Well, that's their loss," Blaine said with a smile, as he pulled up to Kurt's house. "Here we are, home sweet home."

"Thank you, for driving me, I mean." Kurt said, smiling back at his friend.

"No problem." Blaine said, before Kurt closed the door and walked up to his house. He waited until Kurt was inside before driving home himself.

Kurt spent most of Monday avoiding all of the new directions, except Blaine, of course. That was actually easier said than done though. For a group that consisted of few people, and were rarely seen with anyone but each other, they seemed to be _everywhere_. Luckily, Blaine was mad at them, and was also trying to avoid them, and Blaine was much better at avoiding people than Kurt was, so Kurt spent most of the day stuck to Blaine, his one real friend, like glue. However, the title of '_only real friend_' changed when Kurt went to English that day.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" A blonde girl asked, gesturing to the empty seat beside Kurt.

"Sure." Kurt smiled up at the girl.

"Thanks, I'm Quinn by the way." She said, sitting down and placing her folder carefully on the desk.

"Kurt." He replied.

"Um, Kurt, who's that guy outside the classroom? He's been staring at you for like five minutes." Quinn asked curiously.

"Oh, uh, that's my friend Blaine. He has a free period and he's kinda ignoring all of his friends at the moment so I guess he thought it would be fun to stalk me, or something..." Kurt explained.

"Why is he ignoring all of his friends?" Quinn laughed.

"We all went to dinner last Friday and they kind of terrorised me while he was in the bathroom and now he's upset that they made me upset, and wow that sounds even weirder out loud."

"What did they say to you?"

"Um..."

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to pry, I was just making conversation, you seem really nice, and I...I'm just gonna shut up now."

"It's fine," Kurt laughed. "They were basically just insisting that I have a crush on Blaine over there, and I'm kind of awkward around them so I got kind of, wound up I guess."

"Do you have a crush on him?" Quinn asked, and Kurt took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes..."

"He probably likes you too, you know."

"See, that's what they were saying, but he's never actually _said _that he likes me, and he probably doesn't." Kurt sighed, looking outside the classroom to see if- yup, Blaine was still out there.

"And why does he 'probably not' like you?" Quinn asked, creating quote marks with her fingers.

"Because I...he's just...Blaine."

"Well you couldn't have made that sentence more ambiguous if you tried." Quinn laughed, as Kurt shook his head and let out a small laugh of his own.

"I don't know. He's like, 17 and I'm not 15 for like 3 weeks, it's just...weird."

"It's not actually as weird as you're making it. It's only like 3 years, Kurt. And I can see how he's looking at you, it's pretty obvious. I think his friends are right. I think _I'm _right."

"Yeah, well he's like the first friend I made here. I'm not saying anything to him, because if you guys are wrong, then...I'm not risking it. Now can we please talk about something else." Kurt pleaded.

"Sure. Hey, I was actually thinking of having a sleepover this weekend, and I know we just met, but my parents kinda planned it, thinking that I'd have like a bunch of new friends after only two weeks of school and you're like the only cool person I've actually met and oh my gosh I'm rambling, Quinn shut up. Okay, anyway, would you like to come?"

"How can I say no after that argument?" Kurt teased.

"Sorry, I just felt like a creep asking you to stay at my house after we'd had one English lesson together. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"It's fine, I don't think you're a creep. And I'd love to, it sounds fun." Kurt smiled.

"Okay, here," Quinn started, pulling her phone out of her pocket. "Give me your number and I'll text you my address."

Kurt obliged, and then pulled his phone out for Quinn to add her number. "Hey, do you, um, do you wanna come eat lunch with me and Blaine?" Kurt asked when the school bell went off.

"Oh, it's okay, I don't want to bother you more than I already have." Quinn argued.

"You sound just like me, we're going to get along just fine," Kurt laughed. "No, but seriously, I want you to."

"Well how can I say no after that argument?" Quinn teased, reiterating Kurt's line from before.

"Oh you're just _hilarious_," Kurt retaliated, as Quinn followed him towards Blaine. "Hey, did you have fun watching me like some kind of stalker for my entire English lesson?"

"Yes, I did, actually, thank you very much." Blaine said, trying to sound serious.

"I-" Kurt was about to say something when Quinn cleared her throat awkwardly from behind him. "Oh, yeah, um, this is Quinn. Is it okay if she eats lunch with us?"

"Sure, but, Rachel has actually been trying to get me to convince you to eat lunch with them, so..."

"Okay." Kurt said simply.

"Okay? That's it? No argument?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"Nope. I have you two to protect me. Now let's go, before I change my mind and actually _do _argue with you about it."

"KURT! You came!" Rachel all but screamed as Kurt, Blaine and Quinn walked into the cafeteria.

"Mhm." Kurt hummed in response, and sat down between his two friends.

"I believe there was something you guys wanted to say to Kurt..." Blaine prompted, eyeing all of his friends.

"We're sorry," Rachel started. "We were kind of...pushy, and we're sorry. You should have told as that you were uncomfortable, though, and we would've stopped."

"But that's not the point, is it Rachel?" Mercedes added.

"No. The point is, we upset you and we're sorry." Rachel finished.

"It's okay. I guess I was being kind of sensitive, so you guys aren't the only guilty party."

"Okay, if we're done with the apologies, maybe Kurt can introduce us to his new friend?" Mercedes spoke up.

"Right, yeah. Um, this is Quinn. Quinn, this is Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Puck, and you've already met Blaine." Kurt said, gesturing to each of the New Directions as he introduced them.

"Hi." Quinn said shyly.

"So you're a freshman too, huh?" Puck questioned.

"Uh, yeah..."

"You're so weird," Blaine said, hitting Puck playfully in the arm. "Stop being a creep."

"This coming from the guy who stood outside my classroom for a whole period." Kurt retaliated, eliciting a chorus of 'Oohs' from everyone at the table.

"Touché, besides, I had nothing better to do." Blaine said in his defence.

"I'm sure you could have found _something _to do, Blainers." Puck added, and that's basically how the rest of their lunch was spent, and Kurt finally felt like he was fitting in with these people, his _friends_.


	4. Coffee

"Let's get this sleepover started!" Quinn shouted as she ran into her bedroom, jumped and landed face first on the bed.

"You're insane!" Kurt half laughed, half shouted.

"I know, it's my cross to bear. So, what do you wanna do?"

"Um, anything really."

"You know that's an invitation for me to interrogate you about Blaine."

"Ughh." Kurt moaned, and followed Quinn's lead, throwing himself face first onto the bed.

"Don't complain. I may be like, the only person you can actually talk to about him."

"Not the point, Quinny." Kurt mumbled, face still shoved into a pile of pillows.

"Quinny, really? Okay, sit up," Quinn said, trying to pull Kurt into a sitting position. "So, Blaine, he's cute right?"

"_Quinn!_" Kurt exclaimed. "Stop!"

"No," Quinn laughed. "I'm not gonna stop until you actually talk about it."

"You're a horrible friend." Kurt pouted, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You'll thank me one day. So, why do you like him?"

"Because...I don't know, he's just...Blaine."

"And what does 'just Blaine' imply?"

Kurt sighed and threw himself backward into the pillows, ignoring the fact that Quinn had forced him into a sitting position only a minute ago. "I didn't tell you how I met him, did I?"

"Nope." Quinn said, moving so that she was lying vertically next to Kurt.

"It was on the first day of school and I was trying to open my locker when someone pushed me over, he helped me up and picked all of my papers off the floor, too. Then he walked me to class and invited me to lunch."

"Awwww." Quinn cooed.

"Shut up," Kurt groaned. "Anyway, since then he's been like my best friend, and the only person other than maybe you who has been nothing but nice to me."

"And he's totally cute." Quinn added, causing Kurt to laugh.

"Yeah, he is." He finally admitted.

"You know you should really tell him. Even if he doesn't like you in the same way, he seems like the kind of person who would still be friends with you."

"That's not really the point. I don't think I'd be comfortable being friends with him if he knew that I liked him and he didn't like me."

"So you'd rather keep it a not-so-secret?"

"It's not my fault that you guys are incredibly good at figuring out when somebody has a crush on someone else."

"And it's not our fault that you're incredibly bad at hiding it," Quinn laughed. "But in all seriousness, you guys would be really cute together."

"Ugh, okay. I'm not finishing this conversation until you get me some ice cream."

"So, where's Kurt tonight?" Rachel asked Blaine, who had basically been moping around her house since school finished.

"Staying at Quinn's, why do you ask?"

"You're miserable." Rachel pointed out.

"I'm bored, but yeah, miserable works too." Blaine sighed.

"Yeah, because you're totally falling for Kurt and he's not here right now."

"Huh?"

"You, dumbo. You have a massive crush on Kurt, and don't even try to deny it."

"Wasn't gonna."

"Wait, really? You're just admitting to it? Just like that?"

"Yup."

"Wow, okay."

"Why are you so surprised?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I don't know, it's just weird..."

"Yeah, like my crush."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's weird. He's like fourteen,"

"Fifteen in two weeks." Rachel added.

"Not the point. The point is I'm nearly four years older than him. He's just starting high school and I'm finishing high school. He's never had a boyfriend before and I don't want his first relationship to be with someone who isn't even gonna be there like 80% of the time. Plus it makes me feel like a creep."

"You realise you still have a year before that even happens. And he's like, really mature, I doubt he's gonna throw a fit like a little kid when you leave."

"I know that, I just...ugh."

"Well this is a productive conversation."

"Why am I even talking to you about this? You've broken up with Finn more time than I can count on _both _hands."

"Because I'm your best friend."

"True. Anyway, he'd probably rather go out with someone his own age anyway so it's not like I even have to worry."

"I doubt that, Anderson." Rachel scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, looking up at her from where his head was now resting in her lap.

"I mean he's totally crushing on you."

"I highly doubt it." Blaine sighed.

"Oh my gosh, you two are so oblivious it's not even funny! Okay, I'll be back in a minute, dofus, I need to make a phone call."

"Why don't you-" Quinn started, but was cut off by her phone ringing. She knew exactly what this phone call was and she tried to make a grab for her phone, but Kurt got to it first.

"Why is Rachel calling you?" Kurt asked curiously, picking up the phone and dropping his spoon into the half empty bowl of ice cream.

"No reason!" Quinn said, snatching the phone, jumping off the bed and running out of the room.

"QUINN!" Kurt shouted, but decided against chasing her.

"Hey, sorry, Kurt was asking why you were calling and I wasn't exactly nonchalant about the whole situation..." Quinn said when Rachel asked why Kurt was screaming in the background.

"Way to go, Q. Anyway, how _is _it going with him?"

"Well I got him to talk about why he likes Blaine, but he doesn't believe me when I say Blaine likes him too and I can't just come straight out and say _'I know for a fact Blaine likes you' _so..."

"Why _does _he like Blaine?"

"Something about him being like a best friend to him, which just makes it really creepy, oh and he said Blaine's the only person other than me who's been nothing but nice to him."

"Awwww."

"That's what I said and he told me to shut up!" Quinn moaned. "How is it going for you anyway?"

"He said that he feels like a creep for liking someone who's nearly 4 years younger than him and he doesn't want Kurt's first relationship to be with someone who's not gonna be there all the time."

"But he has like a year to graduation, that's plenty of time to figure things out."

"That's what I said and he asked why he was even discussing it with me."

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Quinn asked.

"We try to convince them to talk to the other about their feelings and then we all _accidentally _bump into each other at the Lima Bean and hope they follow our advice."

"Okay, see you in an hour?"

"See you then."

"Okay, get up, we're going out for coffee."

"Why?" Blaine half asked, half groaned, and didn't once turn his attention away from the show he was watching on TV, which just caused Rachel to stand in front of the TV.

"Because, you're miserable."

"Yeah, I got that, thanks."

"And I'm doing something about it, so get up, and put your shoes on, weirdo!"

"Rachel, do you really think I'd go out in public without shoes on?"

"Yes."

"Fair enough. Let's go then."

"So are you gonna tell me what that phone call was about?" Kurt asked when Quinn returned to the bedroom.

"Nope." Quinn answered simply.

"Meanie." Kurt pouted.

"Okay, I'm craving coffee, let's go out."

"Why would you want to go out for coffee when you have a perfectly good machine downstairs that can make it for you?"

"Because I...because- don't argue with me. We're going out. Now get dressed unless you want to go out in your pyjamas."

"I really cannot be bothered to get dressed Quinn."

"Me neither to be honest, I was only suggesting it because I know what you're like with clothes."

"Yeah, well I'd drag me out the house before I change my mind and take like an hour to get ready, if I were you."

"Okay, okay, let's go!"

"Rachel, please just drop it." Blaine said as they stood in line at the Lima Bean.

"I'm just saying, you should talk to him about it."

"I'm going to sit down, you know my order right?"

"Yup."

"This sleepover was just some secret plan to talk to me about Blaine for hours, wasn't it?" Kurt asked as he and Quinn got off the bus and started walking towards the coffee shop.

"I did tell you we'd be talking about Blaine, you're the one who came." Quinn teased, opening the door for Kurt to go inside.

"Yeah, but this is a little- oh my god!" Kurt saw Blaine sitting at one of the tables by the windows playing with his phone and immediately hid behind Quinn. "How could you let me come out like this!?" He exclaimed.

"I did ask you if you wanted to change," Quinn pointed out. "Go talk to him."

"Are you crazy? You expect me to go talk to him looking like this!?"

"Yes, and if you don't go I'm gonna leave this line and drag you over there myself, and then you'll have to talk for longer because the queue will grow and I'll be at the back."

"You're _awful_, Quinn Fabray."

"I know, now go!" She instructed, pointing to Blaine, who chose that specific moment to look up.

"Fine. Just know I will get you back for this." He said before walking reluctantly over to Blaine and sitting down opposite him.

"Hey, nice outfit." Blaine greeted as Kurt sat down.

"Oh _shut up_," Kurt said, hiding his face in his hands. "I'm in old, worn pyjamas and my hair is flat. Blame Quinn for dragging me out while we were in the middle of a sleepover."

"You could have gotten dressed..."

"I'm tired, leave me alone."

"Okay, okay," Blaine laughed, throwing his hands up in surrender. "Why did she drag you out anyway?"

"Oh, she had a craving for coffee and decided to go out in the middle of the night instead of using her perfectly good coffee maker. Why are you out getting coffee at nine thirty at night?"

"Apparently I'm miserable, so Rachel forced me to go out with her."

"Ah," Kurt said simply, then looked over at Quinn who still had about seven customers in front of her, and who was currently shooting Kurt a look that said if he didn't speak up, she would. "I'm actually kind of glad I ran into you, I mean other than the fact I look like a five year old, I, um, kind of wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, talk away." Blaine prompted.

"I-uh..." Kurt stuttered, trying to get the words out but being apparently unable to speak coherently.

"Kurt?"

"Could you- uh, give me a minute? I'll be right back." Kurt said, running over to Quinn and leaving a very confused Blaine sitting by himself.

"What is wrong with you!?" Quinn exclaimed when Kurt got back over to her.

"I can't tell him Quinn. I tried and I just freaked out, please help me." Kurt pleaded.

"Kurt," Quinn whined. "I actually want coffee now. Wait with me until I've ordered then go hide in the bathroom for about five minutes and I'll tell him, okay?"

"Okay but I can't just leave him sitting there, he must be confused as hell."

"I'm at the front of the queue now anyway, go hide or whatever, I'll order for you." Quinn said, before ordering drinks for her and Kurt. Kurt quickly ran off to the bathroom as Quinn payed for the drinks and walked over to Blaine.

"Hey!" She greeted cheerfully, setting the drinks down on the table and sitting opposite Blaine.

"Um, hi. Is he okay? He said he wanted to talk to me and then ran off."

"Yeah, about that...he likes you. And I mean _likes _you. He tried to tell you but he freaked out and asked me to tell you, so I told him to go hide in the bathroom."

"Oh..." Blaine breathed out, trying to process what the blonde haired girl had just told him. "I like him too, but why was he so scared?"

"I don't know, I guess he didn't think you did or something. He'll be out any minute though and you can tell him for yourself."

"You and Rachel planned this, didn't you?" Blaine asked knowingly.

"Yes," Quinn sighed. "We knew that you guys would never say anything otherwise."

"I thought it was a little weird that Rachel dragged me out for coffee and you guys showed up like five minutes later, in your pyjamas as well..."

"Yeah, Kurt's probably eternally scarred for that stunt." Quinn laughed.

"I'm surprised you even got him to leave the house dressed like that."

"It was actually his idea. I told him to get dressed but apparently he couldn't be bothered. He didn't know he was being brought to see _you _though, and he's probably gonna kill me later."

"Wouldn't surprise me," He laughed. "Pyjamas actually suit him, odd as that may be."

"I had a feeling you might say that," Quinn replied, noticing that Kurt was leaving the bathroom and standing up. "Okay, I'll be over there, you two have fun."

"Hey." Blaine said to Kurt as he sat down in the seat Quinn was previously occupying.

"Hey." Kurt replied quietly, not daring to look at Blaine, until he felt a hand under his chin lift his head up and force him to either make eye contact or close his eyes, which he did in favour of looking at Blaine.

"Kurt, look at me," Blaine said softly, as Kurt's eyes fluttered open. "I like you too." He said slowly as soon as Kurt looked him in the eyes.

"You...what?"

"I said," Blaine laughed gently. "I said I like you too. I didn't tell you because I felt like a creep for liking someone almost four years younger than me, but according to Rachel it's not that weird. Speaking of, remind me to thank her for this later."

"Yeah, well remind me to kill Quinn for this later," Kurt joked. "And I don't think you're a creep, just for the record."

"Well you wouldn't, considering."

"True. So...what happens now?" Kurt asked.

"Well, if it's okay with you...I'd like to take you on a date?"

"That's more than okay with me." Kurt said, as Blaine took Kurt's hand into his own and squeezed it gently.

"Good. So, if I pick you up at twelve from Quinn's house tomorrow, will you be in suitable clothing?"

"Oh my _god_!" Kurt squealed, crossing his arms over the top of the table and burying his face between them, but never letting go of Blaine's hand as the older teen laughed.

"You know I'm just kidding. I actually happen to think you look adorable."

"Great." Kurt mumbled from where his head was still shoved between his arms.

"You do!" Blaine argued.

"I believe you. Actually, I don't but I'm too tired to have this argument with you."

"Go then," Blaine said squeezing Kurt's hand once again. "You'll see me tomorrow. Besides, Rachel and Quinn are standing right over there staring at us and it's making me feel really uncomfortable."

"Oh my god, they're so insufferable." Kurt groaned, looking quickly at the girls before following Blaine's lead and leaving the seats that they were sitting in.

"Tell me about it," Blaine agreed, before turning to face Kurt. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup." Kurt said adorably.

"Good," Blaine started, and was about to say something else when he heard Rachel all but scream across the coffee shop 'JUST KISS ALREADY'. "What was that you said about those two being insufferable? Anyway, as much as I would like to follow her request, I don't really feel like having our first kiss in front of those two weirdos. So would it be okay if I hugged you instead?"

"You don't have to ask to hug me Blaine." Kurt laughed.

"I just wanted to make sure." Blaine replied before wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck and pulling the boy closer. Kurt responded by wrapping his arms around Blaine's middle and snuggling his head into the older teens chest.

"You're really cuddly." Kurt mumbled.

"Wow you really must be tired," Blaine laughed before pulling back slightly and kissing Kurt on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said smiling widely.

"Tomorrow." Kurt confirmed with a smile just as wide.


	5. Dates

"Quinn, will you shut up and help me pick something to wear, _please._" Kurt pleaded the next morning. Quinn was currently rambling on about how she was right and he'd thank her and Rachel for what they did eventually, while Kurt was in the middle of a fashion crisis.

"Kurt, he's not going to be here for two hours, and, oh my gosh, I can't believe you bought that many clothes for a one night sleepover!"

"You honestly find it hard to believe that I packed more than one outfit?"

"No, but I didn't think you'd pack that many!" Quinn exclaimed, before sorting through Kurt's clothes with him and actually trying to help him. "You know anything you'd wear would look really nice."

"_Really nice _isn't nice enough, Quinn!"

"Kurt," Quinn laughed. "You showed up to the coffee shop last night in your pyjamas and he was impressed."

"Oh god, don't remind me."

"Point is, all of this is like a million times nice than your pyjamas, no offence, so it really doesn't matter what you choose."

"What about this?" Kurt asked, holding up an outfit.

"Yes." Quinn said with a nod.

"No, it's not right." Kurt said, shaking his head and rifling through the pile of clothes once again.

"Ugh!" Quinn groaned. This was going to be a long two hours.

"Blaine... Blaine! Stop pacing, you're making me nauseous!"

"I feel like something is missing..."

"Everything is fine, Blaine. He's gonna love it, stop worrying." Rachel reassured him. Blaine was in the middle of planning his and Kurt's date.

"No, there's definitely something missing, I just can't put my finger on it."

"Oh my gosh Blaine, I can't believe you woke me up at like eight for this."

"Hey, you're the one who secretly plotted with Quinn to set us up, so- that's it! I know what's missing. I'll be back in a while!" Blaine said before grabbing his keys and leaving his house, ignoring Rachel's obnoxious shout of 'HALLELUJAH' when he left.

"Oh god, he's early!" Kurt exclaimed as he saw Blaine stepping out of his car from Quinn's bedroom window.

"Go in there and finish your hair, I'll keep him busy. You might not wanna come out until you're done though, I'm bringing him upstairs."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kurt repeated, running back into Quinn's en suite, while Quinn left her room, shaking her head and laughing at her best friend.

"Hey, come in." Quinn said, opening the door for Blaine.

"Thanks." Blaine said, stepping inside and following Quinn upstairs.

"He's just doing his hair, which will take him god knows how long," Quinn explained, entering her bedroom and motioning for Blaine to sit beside her on her bed. "Kurt, it's not nice to keep people waiting!" She shouted, teasingly.

"Shut up, I'm nearly done." Kurt shouted back, eliciting laughs from both Quinn and Blaine.

"That probably means he'll be about another ten minutes." Quinn joked.

"I heard that," Kurt pouted as he left the small bathroom. "Hey, I just need to put my shoes on and we can go."

"Okay." Blaine smiled.

"So, you're not gonna tell me where you're taking me?" Kurt asked once they were inside the car.

"Nope." Blaine replied simply.

"Ugh," Kurt groaned, throwing his head back against the seat of the car. "I hate surprises."

"I promise, you'll like this one," Blaine laughed. "Oh, stop pouting, I'm not giving in."

"Fine, but you better be right about me liking it or you're gonna pay."

"I believe you. So, you look nice, I mean compared to last night..."

"I swear if you bring that up one more time I'm leaving you dateless." Kurt warned teasingly.

"I'm just kidding. You really do look nice though."

"Thank you. So do you, I like this." He said, pulling at the edge of Blaine's bow-tie.

"I actually usually wear these all the time, believe it or not."

"I'll go with not. How comes I've never seen you in one?"

"Hm, maybe you just weren't special enough until now."

"Funny, considering you've apparently had a crush on me for a while now." Kurt retaliated.

"Well from what I've heard, so have you."

"Yes, because I've obviously had a crush on myself."

"Oh hush, that isn't what I meant and you know it."

"Are we nearly there? I'm getting impatient waiting to find out where we're going."

"We're actually here."

"The park?"

"Yup." Blaine said before getting out of the car and running round to the other side to open Kurt's door for him.

"Ever the gentlemen," Kurt teased. "What are you doing?" Kurt asked curiously as Blaine went to grab something out of the the back of the car.

"I, um...thought that we could have a picnic..." He said as he took the picnic basket out of the car.

"Firstly, how the hell did I not see that? And secondly, aww, Blaine."

"I didn't know if you'd want to or not, so..."

"Blaine, it's perfect." Kurt assured him, and elicited a huge grin from the older teen.

"Okay. Sorry, I'm just kinda nervous." Blaine said as they began to walk through the park together.

"Don't apologise. I'm nervous too you know."

"I promise you, you have nothing to be nervous about."

"Yeah, well neither do you," Kurt said, taking a hold of Blaine's hand. "Is this okay? It's just we're in public and I don't know how comfortable you are with it..."

"Kurt, I'm more than okay with it. I've wanted to hold your hand pretty much since you stepped out of the car but I didn't know if you'd want to."

"I honestly didn't know if I'd want to. This is all new to me, so just do whatever feels right in the moment and I'll tell you if I feel uncomfortable, deal?"

"Deal," Blaine laughed, squeezing Kurt's hand tighter. "So where do you want to sit?" He asked.

"Anywhere is fine." Kurt said, and Blaine directed him over to a huge tree where he sprawled a blanket out on top of the grass, set the picnic basket on top and motioned for Kurt to sit down.

"So, you said yesterday you felt like a creep for liking me," Kurt laughed as Blaine covered his face with his hands. "Please elaborate."

"I don't even know. I think I was just trying to come up with an excuse not to tell you to be honest."

"Yeah, but even so, you must have had a reason to think it was creepy."

"Because...I- you aren't even 15 yet and I'm nearly 18, it just made me feel really weird. I mean the age difference doesn't bother me, I just felt creepy."

"You're so weird." Kurt laughed, turning on his side where he'd been lying next to Blaine to look at the teen.

"I've known you for like three weeks and you've probably told me that more times than the people I've known my whole life."

"Stop being weird and I'll stop saying it."

"No can do, sorry." Blaine said, also turning onto his side so that he was now face to face with Kurt.

"It's kinda cute, don't worry."

"Aww, you're blushing." Blaine cooed, causing Kurt to blush even more.

"As interesting as this conversation is becoming, it's starting to rain so we should probably leave." And that's how the two boys ended up running back to the car with a picnic blanket over their heads to shield them from the rain.

"Okay, I really don't want this date to be over yet, so how about we finish this picnic in the back seats of my car?"

"Why not." Kurt laughed and climbed into the other side of the car.

"Kurt, you're shaking like a leaf." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hands and realising quickly that they were ice cold.

"It's freezing."

"Hold on, I'll put the heating on," Blaine said as he leaned into the front of the car. "There, now come here." He added, putting the picnic basket on the front seat and pulling Kurt closer to him before wrapping his arms around the teen and allowing him to snuggle up to Blaine.

"How are you so warm?" Kurt asked through shivering teeth as Blaine wrapped the picnic blanket around him.

"That's just my clothes," Blaine laughed. "I'm kind of cold, but clearly not as much as you, your hands feel like ice. Do you wanna go back to my place? It'll be warmer there and-"

"No," Kurt said shaking his head. "I'm warming up. Plus I'm really comfy and it feels more like we're still on a date if we stay here."

"Okay but if you don't stop shivering soon we're going, I don't wanna make you sick."

"I'm fine," Kurt assured him, pulling back slightly so that he was face to face with Blaine, but was still wrapped in the warmth of Blaine's arms. "I promise."

"Kurt..." Blaine started, putting his hand on Kurt's icy cheek and sighing when the boy snuggled into the warmth of it. "I really wanna kiss you." He said quietly, staring Kurt in the eyes.

"So do it," Kurt instructed quietly and Blaine leaned in slightly and gently brushed his lips over Kurt's as both boys' eyes fluttered shut. They stayed like that for a moment before Blaine pulled back slightly and rested his head against Kurt's so that they were looking each other in the eyes. "Well...that's new." Kurt said after a few moment of silence, eliciting a laugh from the older teen.

"You're adorable. And you're blushing." Blaine pointed out.

"Yeah, well you have that effect on me." Kurt replied. Blaine was about to answer when he heard is phone ringing. He picked it up and let out a groan before answering.

"Hi, _Quinn,_" Blaine said, so that Kurt knew who he was talking to, but that just resulted in Kurt becoming increasingly confused. "Why are you calling me?...Okay I'm putting you on speaker."

"Kurt?" Quinn asked.

"Yes?"

"You left your phone here, your dad has been trying to reach you for ages, he- and he's calling again."

"Oh _crap_! Could you answer, give him Blaine's number and ask him to call me please?"

"Sure, you're probably gonna be in huge trouble considering the amount of time's he's called you though."

"Ugh, tell me about it. Thanks Quinny."

"Stop calling me that!" She demanded before Kurt hung up on her.

"Okay," Blaine started once Kurt had ended the phone call. "I'll drive you to Quinn's house to get your phone and then if your dad wants you home I'll take you."

"My dad is gonna kill me. I can't believe I left my phone at her house," Kurt groaned as he and Blaine got out of the back seats to sit in the front. As soon as Blaine started driving his phone went of- Kurt's dad of course. "Can you drive this car any faster?" Kurt said, leaning his head against the cool glass window and answering the phone to his dad. "Hey dad..."


	6. Grounded

"Kurt Hummel, you are in so much trouble!" Burt's voice boomed through the Hummel household the second Kurt stepped inside.

"Hello to you too Dad." Kurt replied sarcastic.

"Where were you and why didn't you have your phone?"

"At the park and I left my phone at Quinn's house by accident."

"Who were you with?"

"My...uh, friend." Kurt said, willing the lump in his throat to go away as he spoke.

"Really? Because according to Quinn you were with your boyfriend..." Burt said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm going to _kill _her." Kurt said through gritted teeth.

"So you were then. Since when do you have a boyfriend?"

"Since like...today. Why are you so mad at me?"

"Because you were supposed to be at Quinn's house! You left without telling me first, with some kid I don't even know- oh and who you're apparently _dating _and I had no way to contact you."

"I'm sorry!" Kurt almost shouted back to his father. "I didn't mean to leave my phone at Quinn's house and it was just the park, it's not like I went miles away without telling you!"

"That's not the point, Kurt! I need to be able to contact you, say something happened to you, then what?"

"I said I'm sorry!" Kurt cried.

"You're grounded for a week. I also expect to meet this boyfriend of yours, he can come to dinner on Friday."

"_Dad!_"

"Now go call him and tell him you won't be able to speak to him until school tomorrow, and remember to invite him for dinner, then come back down here and give me your phone!" Burt called as Kurt trudged up the stairs.

"I'm grounded," Kurt groaned into the phone. "For a week."

"I'm sorry." Blaine replied sympathetically.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I don't know, I kind of feel responsible. I mean you were with _me _so..."

"It's not your fault. Besides, I'd rather go on a date with you and end up grounded than not go on a date with you."

"Fair enough. So I'm guessing the only time I'll be able to see you is during school..."

"Actually the only time you'll be able to make any contact with me is during school. Dad's taking me phone."

"Seriously!?" Blaine moaned.

"That's actually not the worst part..." Kurt began.

"How is that _not _the worst part?"

"My dad wants you to come to dinner on Friday."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope. He wants to- and I quote, 'meet this boyfriend of mine.'"

"Wait, how does he even know about us? I'm guessing you didn't tell him."

"Quinn told him. Remind me to plot her murder later on."

"Well look, unless your dad literally wants to kill me I'm sure we'll be fine."

"He probably will. I've got to go, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise, just give me a really big hug when you see me on Monday, okay?" Blaine asked, eliciting a laugh from Kurt.

"I promise. Bye Blaine."

"Bye Kurt." Blaine said before Kurt hung up, went to open his bedroom door and found his dad lurking outside.

"So his name's Blaine..." Burt wondered aloud once Kurt opened the door to his bedroom.

"Yes, his name is Blaine. He said he'll be here on Friday, and here's my phone."

"Good. So do you wanna come and help me in the shop or do you just wanna mope around here all day?"

"I guess I'll come with you," Kurt said after thinking it over for a while. "I need to distract myself or I'll probably lose it."

"Hey." Kurt said grumpily as he walked up to Blaine's locker on Monday morning.

"As much as I'm happy to see you, you're grumpy. I don't like grumpy Kurt." Blaine pouted.

"I'm sorry. I'm happy to see you too, I just..." Kurt trailed off.

"I get it, I do, but at least we have school together." Blaine reminded him, eliciting a smile from the younger teen.

"True," Kurt agreed, taking Blaine's hand in his. "I'm kind of worried about Friday though."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're more nervous than I am." Blaine laughed, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Let's just not talk about it, we have a week before my dad kills at least one of us." Kurt teased as they walked through the corridor together.

"THEY'RE HOLDING HANDSSSS!" Rachel pretty much screamed as they turned the corner to meet the New Directions.

"Hi to you too Rachel." Blaine retorted as Kurt hid his face in Blaine's shoulder.

"As much as I'd like to hope Blaine was smart enough to actually make this happen, I have a feeling this has something to do with this one over here." Puck assumed, pointing to Rachel.

"Can you blame me?" Rachel asked smugly.

"No." All of the New Directions said in unison.

"Hey! We weren't that oblivious!" Blaine added.

"Even I have to admit that you were, I'm sorry." Mercedes said.

"Okay...well I'm gonna go find Quinn before class starts. Besides this conversation is actually painful. I'll see you at lunch?" Kurt asked, turning to Blaine and ignoring their friends' chants of 'kiss kiss kiss!'.

"Yup." Blaine said, before promptly kissing Kurt on the cheek and laughing at the adorable way the younger teen blushed instantly.

"Aww! He's blushing!" Rachel squealed, almost bursting with excitement.

"I'm gonna go before this becomes more embarrassing than it already is, bye." Kurt said, reluctantly letting go of Blaine's hand and heading towards his English classroom.

"How mad is he?" Quinn asked as she took her regular seat next to Kurt in English that day.

"I'm grounded for a week, he took my phone and thanks to you Blaine has to come to Friday night dinner, also known as Friday night interrogate-Kurt-and-his-boyfriend." Kurt answered sarcastically.

"But it was an accident..."

"That's what I said!" Kurt groaned.

"I'm sorry." Quinn comforted.

"It's not your fault...well, it is but at least I actually got to go on a date with Blaine."

"Speaking of, how did that go?"

"It was perfect, Quinn."

"Where did he take you?"

"To the park for a picnic, but it started raining after a while so we went back to his car for a while, that's where we were when you called."

"Aww."

"I'm kind of worried about Friday though. My dad doesn't know he's a senior..." Kurt said, biting his lip.

"And it didn't cross your mind to mention that?"

"Of course it did, but I can't just come out with 'oh, by the way, I'm dating a senior.' Plus, if Blaine's there when he finds out maybe he'll see that it's not a big deal?"

"Maybe, but either way he's probably gonna be mad at you for not telling him. And you should also tell Blaine that your dad doesn't know..."

"I will I just...I want to actually enjoy having a boyfriend for now without worrying about what my dad's gonna say or think."

"Then do that. But just make sure you tell him."

"I will." Kurt promised before their teacher entered the classroom and began the lesson.

"What's up with you?" Rachel asked as she sat down next to Blaine in Math that day.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, you look depressed. Which, hey, I totally get, this class sucks. But after this weekend you should be like, ecstatic."

"I am, it's just I _finally _tell him how I feel and the only time I get to spend with him is between classes, and even then we can barely hold hands. Oh, and I have to go to this dinner on Friday with him and his dad, who is probably gonna hate me."

"It's only a week, Blaine. And I'm pretty sure his dad isn't gonna hate you, you're awesome."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better? Because it really didn't help."

"I'm sorry."

"Ugh, this sucks. I can't even speak to him outside of these walls."

"You should really phrase better, I mean he's not even inside these walls so..."

"Shut up, Rachel."

"Can we please eat lunch on our own today?" Blaine asked once Kurt left his English classroom.

"Um, sure, why?"

"Because," Blaine began, reaching for Kurt's hand. "Lunch times this week are the most amount of time I get to spend with you at once, and I'd actually like to spend it with you instead of those freaks we call friends who can't go two minutes without teasing us."

"Okay, but Rachel's gonna kill you, you know." Kurt laughed.

"Nah, she'll just be glad that she can ogle at us without either of us complaining." Blaine answered as the two boys walked hand in hand into the cafeteria, passing their regular table without a word. Surprisingly enough, however, none of the New Directions even _attempted _to get the boys to sit with them. Unsurprisingly though, Rachel was staring at them with so much glee on her face you'd think Christmas had come early.

"So, there's something that I should probably tell you before dinner on Friday..." Kurt said as he and Blaine sat opposite each other at the small dining table.

"Go ahead." Blaine said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Well, I- um...I kind of didn't tell my dad that you're a senior."

"So?"

"So, you've already seen how protective my dad can get of me."

"He's your dad, Kurt," Blaine laughed. "He's _supposed _to get protective."

"I know, I just wanted you to know in case he like, freaks out on you or something."

"Okay, well I'm sure he'll understand, won't he?"

"I honestly have no idea."

Friday night finally arrived and both boys were incredibly nervous throughout the entire school day. The plan was that Blaine would go with Kurt to the Hummel house straight after school that day so that the boys could spend some time together- after hardly being able to make contact for a week, and then they would eat with Burt. Kurt was becoming very skeptical of what his fathers opinion on Blaine would be, however. Yes, Kurt's dad was supporting of the fact that he was gay, but he had never actually had to deal with it before, and neither had Kurt. Blaine was the first boyfriend Kurt had ever had, and not only that, but he was nearly three and a half years older than him. Not only was Blaine older, Kurt had also gone out on a date with him, while he was supposed to be at Quinn's house, and not told his dad that he was even going out- let alone on a _date_. Both boys were undeniably silent the whole way to Kurt's house, the only sound in Blaine's car being the radio, which was currently airing cheesy pop songs that Kurt hated, but he was so focused on what was going to happen tonight that he didn't even notice that they were playing. They both left the car, closing the doors quietly, and began to make their way towards the front door.

"You ready for this?" Kurt asked as they stood in front of his house, the first words spoken since they had left school that afternoon.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Blaine replied, and with that Kurt unlocked his front door and both boys entered the house, completely prepared for whatever was going to happen, or at least they thought they were.


	7. Dinner

"Dad?" Kurt called when they were inside.

"In here!" Burt shouted from the kitchen.

"Um, dad," Kurt began as he and Blaine stepped into the kitchen where Burt was currently preparing dinner. "This is Blaine, Blaine, my dad..."

"Nice to meet you, Mr Hummel." Blaine said, extending his hand for Burt to shake.

"Call me Burt," He replied, shaking the teen's hand. "Dinner won't be ready for a while so why don't you two go into the living room and watch TV or something." He suggested.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Kurt asked his dad.

"I'm not _that _bad of a cook, Kurt." Burt replied.

"Okay, okay," Kurt laughed, throwing his hands up in surrender. "We're going."

"Well that didn't go too badly." Blaine said once he and Kurt were safely in the living room, where Burt couldn't hear them.

"Yeah well that was just the introductions, we have to try and survive dinner," Kurt sighed, slumping down onto the sofa and throwing his head backwards into the pillows. "How are you not more nervous? _You're_ the one meeting him for the first time."

"I think you're nervous enough for the both of us." Blaine laughed, sitting down next to Kurt on the small sofa.

"I'm sorry; I just don't know how my dad feels about this...he's been very sneaky with his opinion."

"What do you think his opinion is?"

"I don't think he's too happy about it, considering how he found out and all, but I think that he'll support us...eventually."

"And what's wrong with that? Wouldn't you rather he takes his time to be okay with us than just hate the whole idea in general?"

"Yeah, but I just want him to see how amazing you are now."

"You're pretty amazing yourself," Blaine replied sweetly. "Is it safe to kiss you with your dad in the kitchen?" He laughed.

"As long as he doesn't catch us, it's perfectly safe." Kurt also laughed, as Blaine leant in slightly and kissed him quickly.

"BOYS! DINNER!" Burt's voice suddenly boomed through the house and both boys burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, could you imagine if he came in to tell us that?" Kurt laughed.

"That probably would have ruined my reputation with your dad for good." Blaine agreed.

"So let me get this straight, you're almost eighteen and you're dating my fourteen year old son?" Burt asked accusingly.

"I'm not actually eighteen for like, 3 months." Blaine said, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"And I'm fifteen in two weeks, stop making it seem like I'm some little kid."

"But it never occurred to either of you that this is a little strange?"

"Not really," Blaine started. "I mean, yeah, there might be an age difference but it really doesn't seem like that at all. When I'm talking to Kurt, I don't feel like I'm talking to a fourteen year old, even though I am."

"Guys, I'm like right here. Do I get any say in my own relationship or do you two get to dictate this whole evening?" Kurt asked, growing impatient. Burt sighed.

"Okay, what do you want to say?" Burt asked as Kurt took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to say.

"I like Blaine," He started. "And as much as you may have a problem with that, I can't change it. Blaine was the first friend I made, and he introduced me to all but one of the friends I actually have now. I felt uncomfortable with them at first, but Blaine always made sure that I felt welcomed,"

"Kurt." Burt tried to interrupt.

"Let me finish. If anyone ever said anything that upset me or made me feel uncomfortable, he didn't become all judgemental because they were his friends before I was, he actually cared. He made sure that I was comfortable with people. I find it crazy that he actually likes me back, but he does. The kindest, most caring person I've ever met actually _likes _me, and yeah, he may be three and a half years older than me. He may be graduating in a year's time while I'm stuck in high school for another three years, but I honestly couldn't care less. I don't care that he's seventeen and I'm not even fifteen yet. I don't care that I could be classed as a child in comparison to Blaine. I don't care. And I'm sorry, Dad, but I don't care if you don't like that there's a small difference between our ages, but if you actually got to know Blaine, you would see what I see in him." Kurt finally finished, and neither his father nor Blaine knew what to say.

"You really feel that way?" Burt asked, breaking the silence that occurred after Kurt's speech.

"Yes," Kurt replied, letting out the breath that he didn't even know he was holding. "I thought I made that pretty clear."

"Look, I'm not crazy about the fact that you're dating a senior, but Blaine obviously makes you happy,"

"He does." Kurt interjected.

"I'm not done," Burt warned.

"Sorry." Kurt said, ducking his head slightly.

"Like I said, I'm not crazy about it, but I'm not about to go and ban you from seeing each other. You clearly make each other happy, and from what I've seen, Blaine's a good kid."

"Wait, so you're saying you're okay with it?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Yes," Burt sighed. "But a warning to you, Blaine, if you hurt my son..."

"I won't." Blaine assured him.

"I believe you."

"Thank you daddy!" Kurt exclaimed, jumping out of his seat to hug his dad.

"Okay, now maybe we can eat this meal properly," Burt suggested once his son was back in his seat. "It took me ages to cook."

"Only because you wouldn't let me help you." Kurt reminded him, and both his dad and his boyfriend laughed slightly.

"I would disagree, but it's actually true." Burt admitted.

"So, I actually had fun." Blaine said as Kurt walked him out to his car later that night.

"Me too, oddly enough."

"Because you were worrying about nothing." Blaine laughed.

"Hey, if I didn't make that huge speech about how amazing you are I probably _would_ have had something to be worried about." Kurt said as Blaine leant back against his car and held both of Kurt's hands with his own.

"That was awesome by the way. Do you really feel that way?"

"Of course I do." Kurt assured him, squeezing both of Blaine's hands gently.

"Hm, well, remind me to make an amazing speech like that when you meet my parents." Blaine joked.

"Speaking of, I should probably let you go home..." Kurt said, pretending that he was thinking about it.

"Yeah, I probably should go. I told my parents I was coming to yours for dinner and if I stay here any longer they'll probably think I got kidnapped or something. Thank you." Blaine said.

"For what? My dad was the one who invited you to dinner."

"For making it actually worth it. And for what you said to your dad, that's probably one of the nicest things anyone's ever said about me."

"I find that hard to believe, but you're welcome." Kurt said as Blaine moved forward and connected their lips in a kiss. They stayed like that for a few moments before Burt stepped out of the house and made his presence known.

"Let him go Anderson." He warned and Blaine laughed against Kurt's lips, before pulling back slightly.

"Okay, I should go before your dad chases me back to my house. Um, before I go, some of the New Directions are going to the movies tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?"

"I'm gonna say yes, but the second Rachel decides to humiliate me, I'm ditching you." Kurt said seriously.

"Okay," Blaine laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He said before pulling Kurt into a hug.

"Bye Blaine." Kurt said before letting go of Blaine and walking back up the pathway to his dad. Blaine got into his car and with a final wave to Kurt and his dad, took off on his journey home. 

"So what do you think of Blaine?" Kurt asked while he and his dad were on the sofa watching TV later on that evening.

"You know what I think, Kurt." Burt replied, not tearing his gaze away from the TV once.

"No, I know what you think of his age. I have no idea what you think of _Blaine_, age aside."

"I think he makes you happy, and that's all that's important."

"That isn't an opinion, Dad! Unless..." He trailed off suggestively, as Burt slowly turned his head so that he was facing his son. "You like my boyfriend!" Kurt exclaimed, a huge smile across his face.

"I never said that."

"No, you completely avoided my question, which implies that you like him!" Burt just sighed in response. "Oh my god, you actually like my boyfriend!"

"Yes, I like him, okay."

"Oh my gosh, I have to go tell Quinn!" Kurt said, excitedly jumping off the sofa and running out of the room, calling to his father from the stairs. "When I come back down we are _so _talking about this!"

"No we are not!" Burt called back, laughing and shaking his head at his son's excitement. 

As soon as Kurt got upstairs, his laptop started making the noise that alerted him he had an incoming Skype call. Coming closer to the screen, and sitting down at his desk, he noticed that it was Blaine calling him. He quickly pressed the accept button before all but shouting "Hey you!"

"Hey, someone's happy." Blaine laughed.

"With good reason." Kurt added, still smiling like a crazy person.

"O-Kay...care to elaborate?"

"My dad likes you! He actually said that he likes you!" Kurt exclaimed, making Blaine laugh.

"You're too cute sometimes."

"I try," Kurt replied sarcastically. "How comes you called anyway? I mean not that I'm not happy to speak to you..."

"Maybe I just wanted to talk to you." Blaine replied sweetly.

"Aww." Kurt cooed.

"I also needed to ask you if you wanted me to pick you up tomorrow. I forgot to ask before I left."

"Um, sure." Kurt replied.

"Okay, make sure you're ready for three then."

"Will do," Kurt said, mock saluting, before he heard his dad calling him from downstairs. "Ugh, my dad's calling me, I've gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye." Blaine said before Kurt ended the call and ran down the stairs to see what his father wanted. 

"Kurt! You're going to the movies; I doubt he's going to care what you're wearing." Burt exclaimed the next morning after seeing his son try on about 15 different outfits.

"I care! I have to find something perfect."

"For somebody who loves fashion as much as you, you should know that getting all dressed up to watch a _movie _is completely pointless. You're going to be sat in a dark theatre for two hours where nobody will even see your outfit, let alone pay actual attention to what it is. Besides, it's not like it's a date, pretty much the whole glee club is going."

"So not the point, Dad!"

"Okay, all these clothes are starting to frustrate me; I'll leave you to it."

"No! Wait, what about this?" Kurt asked, holding up a new outfit.

"I have the same opinion as I did with the other million choices, Kurt." Burt replied sarcastically.

"Fine," Kurt pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Go; leave your son all by himself in the middle of a crisis..." He said melodramatically.

"Kurt, you're not in the middle of a crisis," Burt laughed. "And I have to go to work. You look nice in anything you wear, okay?"

"Okay." Kurt said.

"Okay," Burt reiterated. "I'll see you later. Have fun."

"I will. Bye dad." Kurt replied with a smile, and immediately got back to trying to find the perfect outfit to wear.


	8. Movies

"Hey." Kurt said as he opened the door for Blaine that afternoon.

"Hey," Blaine replied. "Do you have any idea how liberating it is to see you outside of school?" He asked, eliciting a small laugh from Kurt as he grabbed his keys and joined Blaine outside his house.

"Yes, I can finally do this," He said taking Blaine's hand into his own. "Without worrying about what other people are going to say...or without our crazy friends teasing us."

"Hm, well, enjoy it while you can, we're gonna be with our '_crazy friends' _very soon, unfortunately."

"But you're forgetting about the fact that it's dark in the cinema..." Kurt added.

"Very true," Blaine said, turning around to kiss Kurt on the lips softly. "Okay, come on, they're gonna kill me if we're late." He said before all but running the rest of the way to his car, hand intertwined with Kurt's.

When they finally reached the cinema, they were greeted with Rachel running up to them and enveloping them both in a deathly hug, literally.

"Rachel, get off of me, I can't breathe." Kurt squirmed, trying to get the brunette to let go of him.

"Rachel, stop trying to suffocate my boyfriend." Blaine teased as he walked over to Mercedes who was currently buying the tickets.

"I'm sorry Blaine, he's just so huggable." Rachel replied, pinching Kurt's cheeks which only resulted in her getting hit in the arm by the youngest teen.

"Believe me, I know." Blaine laughed.

"Ugh, you guys are so weird," Kurt groaned, moving over to Blaine until he was close enough to rest his head on the older teens shoulder. "Hi." He said, looking up at Blaine in a way that his boyfriend found absolutely adorable.

"Hi." Blaine replied sweetly, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist and placing a kiss to the top of his head.

"How can you guys be all cute like that an expect me _not _to react to it?" Rachel groaned, stomping up behind the two boys who just shrugged in response.

"I swear, if you let her sit next to me you will pay for it." Kurt pretended to whisper to Blaine, but said it just loud enough that Rachel would hear.

"Hey! I heard that!" She pouted, playfully swatting Kurt in the arm.

"You were supposed to, dummy." Kurt retorted before all but going silent as they ordered their tickets.

"Hey, what happened to Mike and Tina?" Blaine asked. "I kind of just noticed that they aren't here..."

"Tina texted me and said that she couldn't make it and that Mike refused to hang out with us unless Tina was with him." Mercedes explained.

"I don't blame him." Kurt mumbled, which elicited a small laugh from his boyfriend who took his hand and led him into the semi-dark theatre.

"Can we sit at the back?" Blaine asked and immediately blushed at the looks he gained from his friends; Kurt just hid his face in Blaine's shoulder. "Not for that, oh my god!" He exclaimed.

"Look, Blaine, if you want to make out with your boyfriend you don't have to ask." Rachel said in a teasing tone as Blaine led Kurt to the seats at the end of the very back row, where they proceeded to sit down; Kurt by the wall so that he didn't have to deal with Rachel.

"I hate you all." Kurt groaned, throwing his head into the back of the seat.

"You don't hate me though, right?" Blaine asked, batting his eyelashes at Kurt, who just shook his head and laughed at his boyfriend's playfulness.

"No, you're too ineffable to hate." He replied and laughed into the eager kiss that Blaine placed on his lips as the lights dimmed and the advertisements began to make their presence known on the huge cinema screen.

Blaine was surprised that he and Kurt actually spent more than half of the movie making out, after earlier comments. He was even more surprised, however, to find that Rachel didn't say a single word about the boys kissing. They all agreed after the movie that they would go back to Rachel's house, as her dads weren't home, and order pizza. Blaine led a suddenly shy Kurt out of the cinema and to his car, where he waited a few moments before speaking.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, as Kurt nodded in response. "You're being really quiet..." He wondered aloud.

"I just feel kind of weird." Kurt replied shyly.

"About what?"

"About the fact that we just spent almost an hour kissing in front of two of our friends."

"You know they don't care, right? I mean, I know Rachel teases us a lot but she honestly couldn't have cared less."

"I know, it just made me feel kind of weird...I'm not used to it."

"We could have stopped, you know? If you felt uncomfortable."

"That's the thing though, I didn't feel uncomfortable. I didn't want to stop, but now I just feel really weird about it."

"Do you know _why _you feel weird about it now?"

"I don't know, I guess...I'm new to all of this. I'm not used to someone actually wanting to kiss me."

"Do you think we were moving too fast?" Blaine asked.

"No," Kurt said, shaking his head. "I just want to- can we just forget about this please?"

"As long as you're sure that you're okay?" Blaine answered, looking quickly at Kurt.

"I promise." He said, leaning out of his seat slightly to kiss Blaine on the cheek. 

"So you two were getting pretty cosy during that movie..." Rachel said later that evening as they were eating pizza, causing Kurt to choke on his slice.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, rubbing Kurt's back as he tried to swallow properly.

"Yeah," Kurt choked out. "I'm just gonna go get some water." He added, his voice hoarse from coughing.

"Well done, Rach." Blaine said sarcastically once Kurt was in the kitchen.

"I was kidding!" Rachel exclaimed in defence. "I didn't know he was going to start choking." Blaine just shook his head and followed Kurt into the kitchen, where he proceeded to wrap his arms around the younger teens waist from behind and prop his head on his shoulder.

"You sure you're okay?" Blaine asked in concern.

"Yes." Kurt nodded before drinking some more water.

"It's just, I know that you got uncomfortable about that earlier and then Rachel brought it up, and well...you choked."

"Blaine, I'm fine," Kurt laughed, turning around so that he was facing his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders. "She just caught me off guard."

"Just promise me you'll tell me if you get uncomfortable."

"I promise." Kurt said, kissing Blaine softly on the lips. Of course, Rachel and Mercedes chose _that _particular moment to come into the kitchen.

"Sorry, we just wanted to make sure you were okay." Mercedes said as the boys jumped apart.

"I'm fine." Kurt replied.

"I'm sorry Kurt." Rachel said genuinely, stepping closer to Kurt to envelope the teen in a hug.

"It's okay," Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Rachel's middle. "You didn't mean to choke me." He added, eliciting laughs from everyone in the room.

"Okay, enough sappiness," Mercedes declared. "Let's go watch a movie or something." And with that, all of the friends re-entered the living room and made themselves comfortable; Kurt snuggling as close to Blaine as physically possible.

"Kurt, you're the one who nearly died because of me, you get to pick what we watch." Rachel said as Kurt snuggled further into Blaine's side.

"Anything Disney is fine with me." Kurt replied. They finally settled on watching _The Little Mermaid_ as Kurt became increasingly tired.

"Sleepy?" Blaine asked after the younger teen let out a yawn.

"Mhm." Kurt mumbled, pressing his face into Blaine's chest and gripping the front of his shirt tighter.

"Come here, lay down." Blaine said as Kurt immediately laid his head in Blaine's lap, already beginning to fall asleep. A few minutes later, Kurt was in a deep sleep and Rachel quietly tip-toed out of the room before returning with a blanket, which she draped over the sleeping teen gently and then retreated to her seat at the end of the sofa. Instead of turning her attention straight back to the movie, however, she looked at Blaine and Kurt for a moment.

"You really like him, don't you?" She asked quietly, watching the curly haired teen card his fingers ever so softly through his boyfriend's hair as Kurt snuggled closer to him under the blanket.

"Yeah," He whispered, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to the side of Kurt's head where he was laying facing the TV. "I really do." He finished, smiling at Rachel.

"I can tell. You're so gentle with him, and I mean I can tell that you're falling in love with him just from the way you look at him. I'm sorry that I act like a jerk sometimes. I don't mean to, I'm just joking with you guys. I really am happy for both of you." She said sincerely.

"I know," Blaine began, smiling at his best friend. "And it's okay. Just remember that he's never done any of this stuff before. He's never been with anyone, everything is new to him. He knows that you're just messing around too, just be a little more sensitive what you say to him."

"Guys," Mercedes whispered all of a sudden. "Look, I'm glad you're not arguing or anything but can you _please_,for the love of god, shut up. Some of us are trying to watch this movie."

"Sorry Mercedes." Rachel laughed quietly, trying not to disturb Kurt, before smiling once more at Blaine and finally focusing her attention on the mermaid movie that was playing. 

"Kurt," Blaine called, gently shaking the teens arm. "Kurt, wake up." He said as his boyfriend rolled onto his back, opening his eyes slowly and blinking in the cutest way possible.

"Hi." Kurt said, batting his eyelids open and shut in an attempt to wake up fully.

"Hey," Blaine smiled, brushing Kurt's hair out of his eyes. "We need to go. Your dad won't like me for much longer if I don't return you home by your curfew."

"Mkay," Kurt mumbled, sitting up and stretching. "Just let me get some water, my mouth tastes like sleep." He said, wrinkling his nose in a way that made Blaine want to hug him and never let go, but he had to get Kurt home so he settled for kissing him on the cheek gently.

"Okay." Blaine replied as Kurt got up and retreated to the kitchen.

"Come here." Rachel said from her position by the TV, opening her arms for Blaine, who walked over to his best friend and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They stood there hugging for a few moments before Kurt awkwardly cleared his throat from behind them.

"Ready?" Blaine asked, pulling away from the hug.

"Yeah." Kurt replied sleepily.

"Okay, let's go, bye Rachel." He said, leading Kurt outside.

"Bye boys!" She shouted back.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked once they were in the warmth of Blaine's car.

"Hm?"

"You and Rachel were being all mushy, it was weird." Kurt said cutely, making Blaine laugh.

"Firstly, you're adorable. And secondly, she's my best friend. I mean she may be the biggest and most annoying diva _ever _sometimes, but she is a good friend when it really matters," He explained as Kurt yawned again and got more comfortable in his seat. "Still tired?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. Oh god, why am I so tired today?" Kurt wondered aloud.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Blaine asked as he pulled up outside Kurt's house.

"A little..."

"Well, you're home now, so you can go to sleep and call me tomorrow when you're fully awake, okay?" Blaine said, reaching over to stroke Kurt's cheek softly with his thumb and smiling when the younger teen nuzzled into the touch.

"Mhm," Kurt mumbled in response before unplugging his seatbelt and leaning over to hug his boyfriend tightly, who reciprocated the hug with just as much pressure. "Night Blaine."

"Night baby." Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt on the cheek once again before letting his boyfriend go.


	9. Sick

When Kurt woke up the next morning, he felt worse than he had since he was five. His vision was clouded by unshed tears as his eyes watered endlessly, his head hurt so badly that you'd think somebody was jabbing a knife into it and every part of his body ached. He managed to gain the strength to drag himself out of bed long enough to go downstairs for headache tablets. When he got to the kitchen he was greeted by his father who was way too cheery for Kurt's head to handle.

"You okay, bud? You don't look to good." Burt asked, voice coated in concern.

"I feel awful," Kurt groaned, shaking his head at his dad's question. "I feel like something came and crushed me in my sleep, everything hurts."

"Go back to bed; I'll bring you something for the pain okay?"

"Okay." Kurt said sleepily and began to trudge back up the stairs. Once he was back in bed he reached for his phone so that he could call Blaine like he promised to the night before.

"Using your phone won't help your head you know." Burt said coming into Kurt's room, bearing water and pain medication.

"I promised Blaine I'd call him, I'll turn it off after." Kurt said to his father.

"Okay, I'll be downstairs if you need me." Burt said before silently leaving the room. As soon as his dad left the room, Kurt took the pain medication and then searched through his contacts and dialled Blaine's number. Blaine who picked up almost instantly...

"Hey you!" Blaine exclaimed as he answered the phone, making Kurt's head throb even harder.

"Hey." Kurt croaked, wincing at the sound of his own voice.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"I'm sick, which explains why I was so exhausted last night."

"Aw, can I do anything? Do you want me to come over?"

"Yes but I don't wanna get you sick too." Kurt groaned, closing his eyes at became increasingly more painful to keep them open.

"Well unless you're planning on mauling me once I get there, I'll probably be fine," Blaine laughed. "But seriously, even if I _do _end up sick, if it makes you feel even a tiny bit better I don't care."

"How do you always do that?" Kurt asked.

"Do what?"

"Constantly amaze me."

"There is nothing amazing about me caring about you, Kurt. Now, are you going to agree to me coming over or do I have to break into your house?"

"Okay fine, but if you end up sick it's your fault."

"I promise that if I get sick I will take full responsibility for it. I'll see you in a while."

"Okay, bye." Kurt said before hanging up the phone and proceeding to roll onto his stomach and press his face into his pillow, hoping that would help the pain in his body, until he finally drifted back to sleep. 

Kurt awoke to the sound of somebody moving around in his bedroom. He fluttered both of his eyes open to find Blaine all but tiptoeing over to Kurt.

"Hey." Kurt croaked, rubbing at his eyes sleepily.

"Hey, sorry; I was trying not to wake you." Blaine whispered, coming over to sit on the bed and stroke his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"That feels nice." Kurt said, crawling closer to Blaine.

"How do you feel?" Blaine asked, letting his boyfriend snuggle into his arms.

"Like crap," Kurt sniffled. "But a little better now that you're here. Speaking of, how long have you been here?"

"Not long, I came in a little bit before you woke up," Kurt just responded by snuggling closer to Blaine. Blaine shifted himself and the younger teen slightly so that he was lying down with Kurt's head resting on his chest while he continued to card his fingers through his boyfriend's soft brown hair. "You can sleep you know." He said, noticing Kurt trying to stay awake.

"But you just got here; I don't want you to have wasted your time coming here to have me fall asleep on you." Kurt murmured.

"Kurt, you're sick, I came here to look after you, not for you to entertain me. I can tell you're tired, go to sleep." He said softly.

"'Kay." Kurt replied, and that was all it took before Kurt fell into a dreamless sleep. 

Kurt awoke a few hours later to find himself in the middle of an abhorrent coughing fit. After what seemed like minutes of coughing, the pain in Kurt's throat began to subside.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, rubbing his hand over Kurt's back soothingly.

"No," Kurt shook his head and crawled closer to Blaine. "I'm sick of being sick already. I'm sick of sleeping and I'm sick of being stuck in bed. The only thing I'm not sick of right now is you."

"Your dad brought down some more medicine so take that and it should help a bit. Speaking of, he said that he had to go to work but if you need him then call him."

"I hate this stuff. It tastes like crap and makes me sleepy."

"Sleeping will make you feel better, you know." Blaine pointed out.

"I know but it's so _boring,_" Kurt complained. "Can you at least put the TV on, like really quietly?" He croaked out.

"Only you could find sleeping when you're sick boring," Blaine laughed.

"I like being busy, just lying here is boring to me."

"Quiet enough?" Blaine asked, wrapping his arms back around Kurt and nuzzling his face into the top of the teens head.

"Mhm," Kurt mumbled, soaking up the warmth that was surrounding him all before letting out an inhumanly sounding sneeze. "Ugh, that hurt my throat."

"Here," Blaine said, passing Kurt a tissue from the box that sat on his bedside table. "You just got snot all over my shirt."

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Kurt exclaimed once he finished blowing his nose.

"Kurt, it's fine," Blaine laughed. "I was joking. Come here." He said opening his arms and kissing Kurt on the top of his head when the younger teen gratefully fell into his embrace.

"Don't joke with me about ruining clothes." Kurt said seriously.

"You're too cute for your own good," Blaine said, and pulled Kurt back into a lying position when he noticed the boy was starting to fall asleep. That was interrupted a few minutes later, however, when _Teenage Dream _blasted from Blaine's phone. Kurt groaned loudly and buried his head in the pillow, wishing his head would stop throbbing. "Sorry, I thought I put it on silent."

"It's okay just _please _turn it off before my head literally explodes." Kurt cried, his voice muffled from the pillow.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked once he turned his phone off.

"My head is throbbing and this stupid medicine isn't doing anything except making me want to pass out." Kurt groaned, sitting up and leaning his head in his hands, before all but collapsing into Blaine's open arms. They stayed in that position for a while, Blaine rubbing his hand soothingly over Kurt's back as the younger teen snuggled into Blaine's chest, willing some of the pain in his head to go away.

"I have to go," Blaine began as Kurt sat into an upright position to look Blaine in the eyes. Blaine leaned his head against the younger teens before continuing. "Try to get some sleep and I'll call you during lunch tomorrow, okay?" Kurt nodded in response.

"Thank you for wasting your afternoon looking after me." Kurt smiled slightly.

"Hey, it wasn't a waste. I love spending time with you, even if you are sick and unconscious." Blaine replied sweetly, reciprocating Kurt's smile.

"If you insist."

"I do," Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the nose. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay," Kurt said before wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders. "You should really go," He laughed before pulling back. "Bye Blaine."

"Bye baby." Blaine said, getting off the bed and leaning down to brush some stray hair out of Kurt's face that had fallen when he laid back down, and kissed the top of his head gently before leaving the room quietly. 

"Hey, where's Kurt?" Rachel asked as she approached Blaine at his locker the next morning.

"He's sick." Blaine replied simply.

"Aw, what's wrong with him?"

"Just a cold probably, he had a bad headache and a sore throat yesterday, his eyes looked watery too when I went to see him yesterday, I said I'd call him at lunch."

"Well tell him I said to feel better soon." Rachel said.

"I will," Blaine smiled. "Come on, we're gonna be late to class." He said before dragging Rachel along to their classroom. 

Kurt Hummel was bored. He was bored of being sick, bored of being stuck in bed, bored of sleeping, bored of the rubbish reality TV that he had playing on mute and bored of the incisive pounding in his head. He was more excited than probably necessary for Blaine to call him that day, and, crazy as it may sound, he actually _wished _that he was at school. He slept for a few more hours before his ringtone finally went off, signalling that Blaine was calling him.

"Hey." Kurt said sleepily.

"Hey, sorry, did I wake you up?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, but don't apologise, I was actually looking forward to this phone call. It's the most interesting thing I've done all day." Kurt groaned.

"Aw," Blaine cooed. "How do you feel?"

"A little better. It still feels like someone is trying to crush my skull though."

"I'm sorry to say this but only sleep will help." Blaine laughed.

"I know, I know." 

"Why are you whispering while you're talking on the phone?" Puck basically shouted as he approached Blaine in the hallway.

"I'm talking to Kurt, he's sick and I'm whispering because he has a headache." Blaine explained, trying to hint to Puck that he should be quieter.

"Oh. Hey Kurt!" Puck near enough screamed down the phone and then walked away.

"Which part of me having a headache does that douche not understand?" Kurt croaked out.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's not your fault."

"Do you want me to come over after school?"

"Could you? It probably sounds crazy but I miss you already." Blaine could tell from the tone in Kurt's voice that he was pouting into the phone.

"Sure, I'll come over after Glee practise, I miss you too."

"Thank you! You're the best."

"I know," Blaine laughed. "Okay, I should go, I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye." Kurt replied. 

"Hey you." Blaine greeted as he walked into Kurt's bedroom later that afternoon.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed cheerfully, well as cheerfully as you can when you're losing your voice.

"Somebody's feeling better." Blaine laughed.

"A little. I mean, I still feel like crap but I'm better. And I'm glad you're finally here." Kurt replied snuggling into Blaine's side where the older teen had now sat down next to his boyfriend.

"Me too, school sucks without you," Blaine pouted. "What medicine has your dad given you anyway? You're acting like a five year old," He laughed. "An adorable five year old." He added, noticing the pointed glare he received from the younger teen.

"I don't know and I don't care. Whatever is it, it's better than what I was taking yesterday."

"I'm just glad you're feeling better."

"Me too." Kurt said before drifting off to sleep once again. 

Kurt awoke to the sound of his dad coming into his bedroom, and the surprising sight of Blaine waking up next to him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you; I just came to see if Blaine wanted to stay for dinner?" Burt said quietly.

"Um," Blaine said groggily, clearing his throat before continuing. "Sure, if it's okay with you that is."

"I wouldn't have asked you if it wasn't okay with me, dummy," Burt laughed. "If you guys just come up in about ten minutes it should be ready." He added before leaving the room.

"How long were we asleep?" Kurt asked shortly after his dad left.

"You were asleep for about two hours, I fell asleep almost an hour after you." Blaine explained.

"Ugh," Kurt groaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I still feel like I haven't slept for a week."

"Well, you can sleep for a week if it will make you feel better." Blaine suggested teasingly.

"God no," Kurt croaked out then winced at the sound of his voice. "My throat is killing me."

"Let's go to dinner then, you can get some water." Blaine said, getting out of bed and extending his hand for Kurt to take.


	10. Bully

"I never thought I'd say this but I actually _missed_ being in school." Kurt said that Wednesday morning when Blaine met him by his locker.

"It missed you too, seriously. School was boring without you." Blaine pouted.

"Hm, well it was only two days."

"A _torturous _two days," Blaine added. "I said that I'd meet Rachel so I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yup." Kurt replied before Blaine kissed him quickly and then set on his way to find Rachel.

Kurt grabbed his books, slammed the metal door shut and was about to make his way to English when he felt his whole body being shoved harshly into the lockers behind him. He felt a cadaverous ache in his back as he slowly slid down the cool metal doors, his eyes clenching shut in pain. By the time he reopened his eyes, whoever had pushed him had already gone. Kurt pulled himself off the floor and blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall before dragging himself to class.

"Hey." Quinn greeted as Kurt slumped into his respective seat.

"Hey." Kurt mumbled, opening his book and busying himself by pretending to read while tears continued to sting his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"Fine." Kurt lied, not making eye contact with Quinn and hoping she would just stop talking.

"O-Kay." Quinn finished and decided that it would be best to leave the blue eyed boy alone. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for the duration of the lesson before the bell _finally _sounded and Kurt grabbed his book and left the classroom as quickly as he could. Much to Kurt's luck, Blaine was running late and wasn't waiting outside his classroom as per usual. Instead of waiting for Blaine like he usually would, he ran off to the bathroom where, once inside, he broke down in tears. 

Blaine managed to make it to Kurt's classroom while the students were still filing out, but Kurt wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Quinn!" Blaine called when he saw the blonde teen leaving the classroom. "Hey, have you seen Kurt?" He asked when she turned around to face him.

"I thought he'd be waiting out here for you. He was acting really weird in class and when the bell went off he just ran out of the room, I thought he would have come to you." She explained.

"I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Well if I see him I'll tell him you're looking for him."

"Okay, thanks." Blaine said before going to see if he could find Kurt. 

Unfortunately, Blaine didn't see Kurt again until Glee practise that day, which was quite surprising seeing as the younger teen had been seemingly avoiding everyone all day. Kurt quietly took a seat in the back row next to Blaine, who was completely occupied with the bruise he could see forming on Kurt's left cheek.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked worriedly, taking in the way Kurt's eyes were slightly red and he seemed to be trying to make himself as small as possible in the plastic chair. Kurt just nodded in response, not making eye contact with anyone or anything in particular, just staring into space. Blaine really needed to talk to Kurt, he could tell something was wrong but he couldn't do it here. "Do you wanna come over and watch a movie after school?" Blaine asked, praying that his boyfriend would agree.

"Sure." Kurt answered, still not making eye contact. Blaine could see the teen was trying to pull himself away from everyone and it made a sick feeling settle in his stomach. 

"What do you wanna watch?" Blaine asked tentatively.

"Anything's fine." Kurt replied, sitting on Blaine's sofa, pulling his knees up to his chin and wrapping his arms around himself. Blaine, not really in the mood to actually watch a movie, grabbed a random DVD and put it in the TV. They ended up watching _The Lion King_.

"Kurt, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He mumbled in response.

"No you're not," Blaine said, taking a deep breath. "You're pulling away from everyone, Kurt," Blaine could see Kurt wrapping his arms even tighter around himself, almost defensively. "Kurt, why do you have a bruise on your cheek?"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked, finally looking at Blaine.

"I'm talking about," Blaine started, brushing his thumb gently over the bruise on the younger teens face and eliciting a sharp hiss from Kurt. "That. Did someone hit you?" He asked as Kurt remained silent. "Kurt! Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine exclaimed.

"Because it doesn't matter, I'm fine." Kurt said, but Blaine could see the tears that were beginning to form in his eyes.

"No you're not Kurt. You're pushing me away, you're pushing everyone away. When you came into Glee club today I could tell that you'd been crying and you've been avoiding everybody since lunchtime," Kurt was really crying now and it absolutely broke Blaine's heart. He pulled the younger teen towards him and began to card his fingers through the soft brown hair on his head as he felt Kurt relax into his arms. "I'm sorry, that was a little unfair. Just please don't push me away Kurt."

"I'm sorry." Kurt cried, burying his head in Blaine's chest.

"It's okay. Please tell me what happened?" Kurt sat up slightly, grateful for the arm that Blaine kept around him as he wiped at his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears from flowing.

"After you left to meet Rachel this morning I was about to go to English but someone came and pushed me into the lockers, I didn't see who it was though," Kurt paused, wiping at the tears that were still trickling down his pale cheeks. "I went to English anyway and Quinn kept asking if I was okay but I basically ignored her for the whole lesson. When the bell went off I ran into the bathroom and started crying," Blaine instinctively pulled his boyfriend closer when he heard him say that. "I heard someone coming in so I hid in one of the stalls but whoever it was must have heard me or seen me go into the bathroom and they followed me into the stall and-" Kurt's voice broke off and all that came out was heartbreaking sobs that made Blaine pull him as close as physically possible until Kurt's head was resting on his chest. Blaine continued to pull his fingers gently through Kurt's hair, knowing that it always helped to calm the teen down, as he cuddled his boyfriend impossibly closer.

"Sh, it's okay. I've got you," Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair where he was peppering repetitive kisses.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you Blaine." Kurt sobbed into the older teen's shirt.

"It's okay," Blaine promised. After a few minutes, Kurt's sobs began to subside and he pulled back a little bit so that he could look at Blaine. "Are you okay?" Blaine asked, bringing his hand up to gently caress Kurt's cheek.

"No," Kurt shook his head. "I'm not okay, Blaine. I'm scared to go into school tomorrow. I've never felt so unsafe before."

"Hey," Blaine said gently, taking Kurt's hand into his and using his free hand to wipe at the cold tears that were still running down his boyfriends face. "I promise I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you."

"You can't promise that Blaine. You can't be with me every second of the day."

"No, but you have other friends that care about you."

"Please don't tell them, Blaine." Kurt cried, shaking his head.

"Kurt I want you to feel safe, and I don't you to get hurt. The only way that's going to happen is if you always have people looking out for you."

"Okay," Kurt sighed. "Just please don't give them all of the details."

"I won't," Blaine promise, kissing Kurt gently before lying horizontally against the back of the sofa, facing the TV, and opening his arms for Kurt. "Come here." He said, and Kurt mimicked his position, sinking back into Blaine's arms as the older teen wrapped them gently around him.

"Thank you," Kurt sniffled, as the last of his tears dripped down his cheeks. "I don't know what I'd do without you." 

"Hey, what happened to Kurt's cheek?" Rachel whispered while they were in Glee club the next day. Kurt was sitting only a few seats away with Quinn, and Rachel didn't want him to overhear her.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that," Blaine whispered back, turning to face his best friend. "Somebody's been picking on Kurt and I promised him I wouldn't tell you all of the details but I obviously can't be his bodyguard all the time so could you keep an eye on him please? And ask the others to do the same without being very specific?"

"Yeah of course, is he okay though?" Rachel asked in concern.

"Yeah, I think so." Blaine replied truthfully.

"I thought he was acting a little weird yesterday in Glee."

"He was kind of shutting people out. I don't think he wanted anyone to know but luckily I know him well enough to know when something is wrong."

"You're a good boyfriend," Rachel teased, nudging him in the ribcage with her elbow. "You love him, don't you?" She asked as Blaine took a deep breath before nodding.

"Yes." He breathed out.

"Have you told him?"

"I can't," Blaine whispered, shaking his head. "We've been dating for like two weeks and if he's not there yet I don't wanna scare him away or make him feel obligated to say it back."

"I doubt you'd scare him away, and how do you know that he isn't there yet?"

"I don't, but I can't risk losing him." Blaine said shakily before Mr Schuester began to start the Glee club meeting. 

"Did you tell Quinn?" Blaine asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist from behind after Glee that afternoon.

"Yeah, did you tell Rachel?" Kurt replied, sinking into Blaine's arms slightly.

"Yup. She said that she'll ask the others to look out for you but she won't tell them why."

"Thank you." Kurt sighed, turning around to wrap his arms around Blaine's neck and pull him into a hug.

"Kurt, I'll do anything to keep you safe." Blaine promised as Kurt pressed their lips together softly before pulling back to look Blaine in the eyes.

"I love you." Kurt said, leaning his forehead against Blaine's.

"You do?" Blaine asked incredulously as Kurt nodded in response. "I love you too," Blaine smiled. "I wanted to tell you but I wasn't sure if you were on the same page yet and I didn't want to scare you away."

"I'm not that easy to get rid of, Anderson." Kurt teased.

"Good," Blaine said, kissing Kurt once again. "I see you're feeling better anyway. How's the bruise?"

"I am, because of you," Kurt pointed out. "And it hurts, but it should go in a few days."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything to prevent it."

"It's not your fault. I could have come to you and told you what happened but instead I ran off crying and got hit in the face,"

"Kurt." Blaine said sadly.

"It doesn't matter anyway, because you're preventing lots more possible bruises."

"We should probably get going. We've been standing in the middle of the hallway holding each other and having a rather emotional conversation for like ten minutes now." Blaine laughed.

"Can we go to yours? I don't really feel like going home."

"Sure, we can watch the movie that we completely missed yesterday because of your crying fit." Blaine teased.

"Shut up," Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes. "You're awful."

"But you love me anyway." Blaine replied smugly, smiling at Kurt like a five year old on Christmas morning.

"I do. And I'll love you even more if you hurry up and get me out of this hell hole that we've been stuck in for about 8 hours."

"Okay, let's go." Blaine laughed, grabbing Kurt's hand and running out of the school building towards his car with him.


	11. Birthday

"Guess who?" Blaine exclaimed as he snuck up behind Kurt and covered his eyes with his hands while he was at his locker that Friday.

"Santa Claus?" Kurt guessed sarcastically, grabbing Blaine's hands and turning around to face the older teen.

"Happy Birthday!" Blaine said, enveloping his boyfriend in a warm hug.

"Thank you." Kurt replied, reciprocating the hug by wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and snuggling his head into his boyfriends shoulder.

"So...I may or may not have planned a surprise for you..." Blaine said guiltily.

"Oh god," Kurt groaned, pulling back so that he could close his locker and then proceed to walk to class with Blaine, their hands intertwined. "You know I hate surprises."

"I promise you'll love this," Blaine laughed.

"You're still coming to dinner tonight though, right?"

"Yup, you'll find out what I'm planning afterwards..."

"After dinner!?" Kurt exclaimed. "That's ages!" He pouted, batting his eyelashes at his boyfriend.

"Stop pulling puppy dog eyes, it's not going to work."

"Fine."

"I'll see you at lunch baby." Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the cheek before reluctantly letting go of his hand and beginning to make his way to his own class.

"Okay, bye." Kurt called after Blaine before going into class. 

"Is it okay if we go up to my room and watch a movie until dinners ready?" Kurt asked his dad later that afternoon.

"Sure, leave the door open!" He called as the boys quickly ran from the kitchen.

"So...I have something for you," Blaine said when they were sat on Kurt's bed. "I was gonna wait but I wanted to give it to you now."

"Blaine." Kurt said sweetly.

"I have something else for later but yeah..." Blaine said nervously, handing Kurt a small box. Kurt slowly unwrapped the paper to find a small blue box. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little worried about the contents of it, but it was too flat. He slowly opened the lid to reveal a necklace with a small _B _hanging from it.

"Blaine, I love it." Kurt said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"I have one too," Blaine said, pulling out another necklace from where it was hidden under his T-Shirt. This time, however, there was a small _K _hanging from it. "I just thought they were really cute, I-"

"I love you." Kurt said interrupting Blaine's rambling.

"I love you too," Blaine said, taking a deep breath. "I wasn't sure if you'd like it because I know what you're like with clothes and stuff and if you don't want to wear it that's fine just-"

"Blaine,"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," Kurt laughed, turning around for Blaine to fasten the chain around the back of his neck. "I told you, I love it. And it will match pretty much anything anyway so..."

"Boys! Dinner!" Burt called from downstairs. Kurt quickly kissed Blaine before pulling back and jumping off the bed.

"Come on." Kurt instructed, holding a hand out for Blaine to take. 

After dinner it was announced that Kurt was going somewhere with Blaine.

"Wait, what? Where are you taking me?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Remember how I said I had a surprise for you..."

"You remember the rules, Anderson?" Burt asked.

"Clear as day." Blaine nodded.

"Rules? What...what are you up to?" Kurt asked, looking warily between his dad and his boyfriend.

"You'll see," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand and all but marching him out of the house. "Bye Burt!"

"Bye boys, have fun!" Burt shouted back.

"You're really not going to tell me where we're going?" Kurt asked as he reluctantly tightened his seatbelt.

"Nope, you'll figure it out soon enough though." 

"You're taking me to your house?" Kurt asked in confusion as Blaine parked his car.

"Yup."

"Why are you taking me to your house?"

"It's a surprise."

"Ugh," Kurt groaned in frustration, getting out of the car as Blaine went round and got Kurt's bag out of the backseat. "When did you grab my bag? And how do I never see you hiding stuff in here?"

"I got your dad to pack it for me." Blaine explained.

"Wait, pack? What?"

"You'll see," Blaine grinned mysteriously. "Come on." He said grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him inside. Blaine led him up the stairs to his bedroom where it was pitch black.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Quinn and Rachel shouted, jumping out of Blaine's wardrobe once the curly haired teen switched the light on. There were two sleeping bags rolled out on the floor, snacks and DVDs everywhere and a huge '_Happy Birthday_' banner hanging above the TV.

"What the..." Kurt wondered aloud.

"It's a birthday sleepover!" Rachel exclaimed happily.

"Sorry, I had to invite those two or your dad wouldn't agree to it." Blaine said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Rachel retorted, throwing a pillow at Blaine, who skillfully dodged it.

"We didn't think you'd want a party so we set this up instead. It was Blaine's idea; me and Rachel just set it up while you were at dinner." Quinn explained.

"Can I just say that being stuck in a wardrobe next to her for about ten minutes in the pitch black is _not_ fun." Rachel deadpanned.

"Why were you even in the wardrobe? I told you to hide by the side of the bed." Blaine asked, the girls just shrugged in response.

"So what do you think?" Quinn asked Kurt who was seemingly frozen to the spot.

"I...Thank you guys." Kurt said incredulously.

"Presents!" Rachel exclaimed, running over and all but jumping on the bed where Blaine and Kurt were now sitting cross legged next to each other. Kurt opened Rachel's present first; she got him the _Wicked _soundtrack. He opened Quinn's next; she gave him a handmade friendship bracelet and a _Moulin Rouge _DVD.

"I know I said I had something else for you but I actually have two things." Blaine said picking up two wrapped presents from the floor next to his bed. One was box shaped and the other felt like fabric. He opened the soft one first. He teared the paper open to reveal a soft, grey scarf.

"Thank you." Kurt said sweetly.

"Open the other one." Blaine instructed. Kurt took the other present and started to peel the paper back. When he had finally ripped it all off, he was presented with a large black box. He took the lid off gently and saw a dark frame shaped into the word '_Klaine_' with various photos of the two boys inside.

"I didn't even know these pictures existed." Kurt whispered, tracing his finger carefully over the glass in the frame.

"Quinn took most of them. Rachel came up with the word _Klaine_; it's a mix of our names." Blaine explained.

"I love it." Kurt choked out, and when he looked up at Blaine the older teen saw two tears trickling down his boyfriend's cheek.

"Aw, Kurt." Blaine said sweetly, pulling his boyfriend towards him into a hug.

"You didn't have to do all of this, you guys." Kurt sniffled into Blaine's chest.

"Okay, stop crying, let's watch a movie!" Rachel exclaimed. Kurt sat up and smiled at his friends as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Do you want to watch your new _Moulin Rouge _DVD?" Quinn asked Kurt.

"If you guys want me to stop crying that's probably not the best idea." Kurt laughed. The four teens got changed into their pyjamas before Blaine put in his Monsters Inc DVD and they all sat together at the head of Blaine's bed. Blaine was at one end with Kurt snuggling up next to him. Blaine was half sitting, half lying against the pillows that were resting against the headboard with Kurt next to him, his head on Blaine's shoulder and his arms around the older teen's middle. Quinn was next to Kurt and Rachel was next to the blonde teen. They had two bowls of popcorn, Rachel and Quinn sharing one and Blaine and Kurt sharing the other.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Blaine asked when the movie was finished. Kurt was about to answer when Rachel grabbed her pillow and starting attacking the others with it.

"Oh it's on Berry!" Kurt exclaimed, grabbing his pillow and standing up on the bed before all but mauling Rachel with the pillow.

"Guys, you're squishing me!" Quinn squirmed, which caused Kurt and Rachel to stop attacking each other. One glance at each other and they both started hitting Quinn with the pillows. Blaine decided to take the safer option; he jumped off his bed and stood slightly to the side, watching his friends with amusement.

"Don't think you can get away from us that easily, Blainers." Rachel said as they all stopped hitting each other and slowly walked over to Blaine.

"Guys..." Blaine said warily.

"Get him!" Kurt exclaimed and they all ran towards Blaine, pillows in hand and started to hit Blaine with them.

"You're evil!" Blaine said to Kurt as he tried to shield himself with his arms. "How is this even fair? I don't have a pillow." He pouted, then realised that nobody could see his pout because he was falling to the floor as the trio continued to attack him with pillows, so he stopped. After a few minutes of torturing Blaine, the three friends stopped attacking him. "You guys are awful."

"You love us." Rachel sneered.

"I love one of you," Blaine said sweetly, looking Kurt directly in the eyes while the two girls cooed. "You two are tolerable." He finished with a shrug.

"Ha!" Kurt said, poking his tongue out at the girls.

"Normally, I would complain, but you guys are too cute so..." Rachel said.

"I agree with Rachel." Quinn added.

"So what do we do now?" Rachel asked before Kurt let out a huge yawn.

"Well I think Kurt just gave us our answer," Blaine laughed. "I'll put on another DVD and this one over here can try to get some sleep." He added, gently brushing some hair out of Kurt's eyes. Blaine put on his _Finding Nemo_ and he and Kurt snuggled up in his bed while Quinn and Rachel curled up in their sleeping bags.

"Thank you, for this and the presents, and well everything really." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine from where his head was resting on the older teen's chest.

"You're welcome," Blaine replied, kissing Kurt on the forehead before letting his boyfriend snuggle back up to him. "Goodnight baby, I love you." Blaine whispered into the top of Kurt's head as he began to card his fingers through the soft hair that he had fallen in love with.

"I love you too." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's chest before promptly falling asleep.


	12. Sectionals

"Okay guys," Mr Schue announced. "Sectionals are coming up and we need to start prepping!" The whole Glee club seemed fairly happy with this news, and then there was Rachel. Rachel who was clapping obnoxiously loud.

"Oh, Mr Schue, I have the perfect song idea!" Rachel exclaimed, literally jumping out of her seat.

"That's great Rachel, we can get to that a minute," The leader began, as Rachel hung her head and sat down in her seat slowly. "First, I was wondering if Kurt and Blaine would like to sing a duet for us," Mr Schue explained as the two boys looked at each other, slightly confused. "After their rendition of _Count on Me _earlier this year, I realised how well your voices went together and you have undeniable chemistry."

"Of course they have undeniable chemistry, look at them, they're perfect together." Rachel commented, perking up a little at the idea of her best friends singing a duet together.

"So what do you think?" Mr Schue questioned. Blaine glanced at Kurt who nodded only slightly.

"Uh, sure." Blaine agreed.

"Great," Mr Schue exclaimed, clasping his hands together. "Why don't the two of you come up with a few song choices and we'll decide as a group which one we think is best?" The two boys nodded in agreement. 

"I can't believe Mr Schue asked us to sing a duet..." Kurt wondered aloud as they arrived at Blaine house that afternoon. It had become a regular thing for Kurt to go over to Blaine's house every Thursday after Glee practise and Blaine would go to Kurt's house for Friday Night Dinner every week.

"It's not really that surprising, I mean we kicked ass on that Bruno Mars song," Blaine laughed. "But seriously, you're really talented."

"So are you." Kurt pointed out.

"Okay, _we're _really talented, and we're gonna help win Sectionals."

"I think we need to pick a song first, any ideas?"

"Nope, I think it's time to consult my collection of sheet music again. Come on!" Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand and running up the stairs to his bedroom with their hands intertwined. 

"Nervous?" Blaine asked his boyfriend, who was pretty much shaking with fear, three weeks later while they were standing backstage at Sectionals.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded shakily. "I was nervous when we performed to Glee club, this is..."

"You're going to be amazing," Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt from behind and propping his head on the younger teens shoulder before kissing him on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt sighed before the host called their schools name and they had to take their positions. 

"_And now, from William McKinley High...the New Directions!"_

The music sounded and Kurt was more nervous than he'd been in his entire life. Blaine was taking the first verse, as he did many times when they sang together. He walked out from one side of the stage and began to sing.

_Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all  
But you never give  
Should've known you was trouble  
From the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?_

Kurt joined in on the pre-chorus and walked out as he was singing, praying that he wouldn't trip over or anything equally embarrassing.

_Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever ask  
'Cause what you don't understand is_

The two boys turned to face each other as they began to belt out the chorus in complete harmony while the rest of the New Directions appeared behind them to sing backup vocals.

_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah yeah yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah yeah yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah yeah yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah yeah yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same_

_No, no, no, no_

Kurt was about to take the next verse and it was taking everything in him not to throw up right then.

_Black, black, black and blue  
Beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from  
Mad boy, bad boy  
That's just what you are  
Yeah you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_

Again, he and Blaine took the pre-chorus together. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes just like he did the first time that they sung together, keeping his nerves at bay.

_Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yeah you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is_

As they sung the rest of the song together the New Directions sung back up like they had before, and the two boys turned around slightly to smile at their friends.

_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah yeah yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah yeah yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah yeah yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah yeah yeah)  
Oh I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire  
Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never ever ever did, baby_

_But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same_

_No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Oh, you'd never do the same  
Oh, no no no_

After the boys' duet, they had Rachel singing _Don't Rain on My Parade _and the whole of the New Directions singing _My Life Would Suck Without You_. 

"Kurt, you were amazing!" Blaine exclaimed, enveloping his boyfriend in a huge hug.

"So were you." Kurt replied before pulling back to kiss the older teen.

"I'm so proud of you." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips before kissing him again. They were kissing for a few minutes before they heard Puck all but yell '_GET A ROOM!_' and the two boys jumped apart.

"Guys, that was incredible!" Mr Schue said, coming into the New Directions' changing room where previous 'activities' were happening. "Kurt, Blaine, your duet was _breathtaking, _Rachel, you were amazing as ever, and that final number...I'm so proud of you guys!"

There were several thank you's said to the teacher before they were called back on stage. The New Directions stood in the middle of the stage, Kurt and Blaine at the front in the middle holding hands, with Rachel next to Blaine and Quinn next to Kurt.

"_And first place goes to...The New Directions!" _

The whole room erupted into cheers as each of the group members exchanged hugs and smiles. 

That evening, Blaine, Kurt and Quinn went over to Rachel's for a victory sleepover. They were in the middle of watching _Alice in Wonderland _when Rachel decided to speak.

"I know I'm like, really late here, but Blaine, Kurt, your duet was amazing today. We probably only won because of you guys."

"Thank you Rachel, but your solo and the group performance were also amazing; we can't take all the credit." Blaine added as Kurt looked at him lovingly before snuggling up closer to his boyfriend.

"Rachel's right though," Quinn added. "Your duet was definitely the best part of the show."

"Thank you Quinny." Kurt said, knowing that the nickname annoyed the blonde haired teen.

"Shut up, _Kurtie_." Quinn retorted, throwing a pillow at Kurt who hid behind Blaine, which resulted in the pillow hitting Blaine square in the face.

"Ow!" Blaine exclaimed as his friends began to burst into laughter. There had even been uncontrollable laughter elicited from Kurt, who was trying to hide his smile behind Blaine's back.

"Oh my gosh, Blaine," Kurt laughed. "I'm sorry."

"You don't sound very sorry." Blaine teased, turning around and attacking Kurt's sides with tickles. Kurt yelped in surprise before falling onto his back, much to Blaine's advantage, as the older teen climbed over him and tickled him with more pressure.

"Ah...Blaine...stop!" Kurt giggled, trying to squirm away from his boyfriend.

"Hmm...Nah, this is fun."

"Quinn are you...taking...photos!?" Kurt exclaimed as Blaine continued to tickle him.

"Remember your birthday present? How do you think I got the pictures?" Quinn laughed.

"You're...evil!" Minutes went by until Blaine finally stopped torturing Kurt and the younger teen sat there, full on pouting at him.

"Stop pouting at me, you're making me feel bad." Blaine said, half seriously.

"Nope." Kurt said, batting his eyelashes until Blaine tackled him over in a hug.

"Guys, don't get me wrong I love seeing you two all cutesy but I actually want to watch the movie so could you please be a little quieter?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, Kurt." Blaine said jokingly.

"Shut up," Kurt said, sitting back up and swatting Blaine playfully in the arm. "You're the one who attacked me...twice."

"Come here," Blaine said, scooting into the corner of the sofa and opening his arms for Kurt who crawled into them happily. Kurt ended up pretty much lying across Blaine's lap while the older teen stroked through his boyfriends hair gently- an action which they both loved. "I love you so much." Blaine whispered into the top of Kurt's head where he placed a kiss.

"I love you too." Kurt replied, moving his head so that Blaine's lips were on his. They stayed like that until they heard a click and saw a flash bright enough that they noticed even though their eyes were closed.

"Did you just take a photo of us kissing?" Blaine asked, turning to face Quinn who was looking at them with a guilty smile on her face.

"I like taking photos...and you guys are adorable so..." Quinn said quietly, fiddling with her camera.

"You're so weird." Kurt said to the blonde teen.

"You'll thank me one day." Quinn smiled, winking at the boys before turning her attention back to the movie that was playing.


	13. Scared

"Hey are you okay?" Rachel asked as she sat down next to Blaine at lunch.

"Fine." Blaine replied simply, ignoring the presence of his best friend and continuing to eat his lunch.

"Really? Because you don't seem fine."

"I really don't wanna talk about it, Rach."

"Blaine." Rachel warned.

"Fine. They're starting to talk about college in all of my classes and it put me in a bad mood because I don't really wanna think about college, knowing that I'm gonna be flying to a different state and leaving Kurt here by himself for three years, happy now?"

"Blaine, I-" Rachel started, but was cut off when Blaine began to talk again.

"And please don't tell me that the only way I'll feel better is if I talk to Kurt because I won't, I'll probably just feel worse. I'll end up making him feel guilty or I'll make him worry about what's going to happen when I leave and then I'll just feel like complete and utter crap about myself."

"I don't know what to say, Blaine. I mean I think that you should talk to Kurt but..."

"I can't Rachel, and you don't have to say anything. I'm just gonna go finish this in the library; I've got a headache right now." Blaine said before more or less running out of the cafeteria.

"Is he okay?" Kurt asked, walking up to Rachel with his lunch.

"I don't know, I'm gonna go check on him." Rachel said, running after Blaine and leaving a confused Kurt at the lunch table. 

The two boys still kept their ritual of going home to Blaine's house on Thursday, despite Blaine's weird behaviour.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Blaine asked, walking over to the shelf where his DVD's rested. Kurt was deep in thought when Blaine questioned him and it took him a moment to actually register that Blaine had even spoken.

"Oh, um...anything's fine," Kurt said nonchalantly. The truth was he honestly _didn't _care what movie Blaine put on, he probably wasn't going to watch it anyway, and Kurt had every intention of trying to find out what was wrong with his boyfriend, so Blaine probably wouldn't watch it either. Blaine put on his _Aladdin _DVD before joining Kurt on the bed. Instead of snuggling up with each other like they usually did when they were watching a movie, the two teens were both sitting awkwardly next to each other at the top of the bed.

It was about ten minutes into the movie that Kurt realised Blaine wasn't actually watching the movie, he was just staring at the screen. "Blaine," Kurt said, reaching out to grab Blaine's hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Blaine replied.

"Remember when I was getting bullied and you told me that you wish I'd have told you about it instead of bottling it up? And you told me that I could always tell you if something was bothering me?" Kurt began as Blaine turned slightly to look at his boyfriend. "That goes both ways, Blaine. I can tell that something is wrong and I really wish you would talk to me about it. You've basically been ignoring me all week, Rachel's crazy worried about you. So am I, honestly. I don't know what's wrong with you and you won't tell me anything," He said and then noticed that Blaine was almost crying. "Blaine, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared." Blaine cried, tears beginning to fall down his face.

"Scared of what?" Kurt asked, tears beginning to form in his eyes from watching Blaine so terrified and small.

"Losing you," Blaine said, wiping some of his tears away with shaky hands before continuing. "They're starting to talk about college and stuff in class and I haven't been able to stop thinking about what's going to happen when I graduate and move to New York and it's driving me insane, Kurt. All I've been able to think about for the past week is what it's gonna be like living apart from you for three years and I'm terrified. We spend almost every second of everyday together and when we can't actually be together we're usually texting or talking in some way; how are we supposed to survive three years not seeing each other all the time?" Blaine asked, voice breaking and more tears flowing from his eyes.

"Blaine," Kurt said, tears also trickling down his own pale cheeks. "Why didn't you just tell me that you were worried about that?"

"Because I didn't want you to feel guilty. I know what you're like and I knew that if I told you then you'd feel like it was your fault because you're younger than me."

"Come here," Kurt said, wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt before lying against the pillows and holding his arms open for Blaine, who laid next to his boyfriend, resting his head on Kurt's chest as the younger teen wrapped his arms around him. "Okay, so I'm not as eloquent with words as you are, but there's something I do know. I know that you're not going to lose me, Blaine. I don't care if you move to freaking Antarctica and I don't see you again until I'm twenty, well no, I do care, but the point is even if that _did _happen, you still wouldn't lose me. It will obviously be hard, I mean I think we both knew that when we decided to start this relationship, but we'll be okay."

"How do you know that?" Blaine cried. "How can you possibly know that we're going to be perfectly fine?"

"I don't. Sure, we'll probably fight sometimes, and there will be times when it's unbearable to be apart, but we're strong enough to get through it. I love you, Blaine. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared about you moving away, I'm petrified to be honest with you. I've never felt like this about anyone before, and that's still scary to me. The fact that you're going to be miles away from me makes it even scarier. You're not going to be there for me every time that I need you, I know that. But we can text, call and Skype each other all the time. I can come and visit you on the weekends or you can come and see me and my dad, I'm sure that even he will miss you," Kurt said, eliciting a small laugh from Blaine when he said the last part. "Look, I don't know how easy or hard it will be. This is the first time I've had a normal relationship, let alone a long distance one. But what I do know if that the last four months, having you as my boyfriend has been amazing, and I'm not ready for it to be over, so if we have to deal with being in different states for three years then we'll deal with it. I'm not losing you Blaine."

"How are you only fifteen? You're amazing Kurt," Blaine said, smiling up at Kurt. "I love you so much." He said proudly as the last of his tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I love you too," Kurt replied, kissing Blaine gently. "Don't ever forget that I love you, okay? Because I. will. Always. Love. You." He finished, punctuating each word with a soft kiss to Blaine's lips."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Blaine laughed. "Thank you."

"You would've done the same for me."

"That doesn't mean that it means any less to me. I was freaking out and I was scared to talk to you and you got through to me. Even Rachel couldn't get me to open up, I mean I told her what was wrong but I didn't actually say much except I was worried about graduating."

"I could just tell that something was wrong, I mean you're usually really open about how you feel and you've never just pushed everyone away like that."

"I'm sorry I pushed you away, I was just scared I guess."

"It's okay. I did the same thing, remember? I still do sometimes, but I always have _you _to force it out of me."

"Do you have any idea how amazing you are?" Blaine asked.

"I have an idea, see; I have this equally amazing boyfriend who likes to remind me as often as he can."

"You dork." Blaine laughed, nudging Kurt playfully in the side.

"He's also equally as dorky as me." Kurt added matter-of-factly.

"Touché."

"Okay, I'm starving, let's go eat." Kurt said, pulling Blaine up and off the bed before they headed into Blaine's kitchen to find something to eat. 

"I see you two are okay again..." Rachel observed, walking into the choir room the next day. The two boys had made the obvious mistake of trying to make out before Glee club started, and of course somebody walked in on them; they should have _known _Rachel would show up early.

"Yup. I finally got this idiot over here to tell me what was wrong." Kurt explained.

"See!" Rachel exclaimed, hitting Blaine on the arm and resisting the urge to roll her eyes when the curly haired teen let out a cry of pain. "I told you that everything would be okay if you spoke to Kurt."

"Oh my god," Blaine groaned. "You were right, okay? There was no need to hit me."

"Oh stop whining, it wasn't that hard you big baby."

"Kurt, Rachel's being mean." Blaine pouted as Kurt tried his hardest not to laugh at his boyfriend.

"Aw, it's okay bubba." Kurt cooed, ruffling Blaine's hair with his hand.

"You guys are awful." Blaine said, crossing his arms over his chest and facing the front of the class. Kurt and Rachel laughed for a minute before the youngest teen laid his head on Blaine's shoulder and looked up at him cutely.

"I wuv you Bwainey." Kurt said in a mock baby voice, eliciting a laugh from the elder teen.

"You're so weird," Blaine laughed. "And adorable. I wuv you too." He said before pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"Did I enter some alternate universe where everyone's insanely weird?" Quinn asked, taking a seat next to Kurt.

"It's not an alternate universe Quinny; we're all _actually _this weird." Kurt replied.

"You may be my best friend but I honestly do not understand you sometimes." Quinn laughed.

"Does anyone?" Blaine added.

"Hey!" Kurt exclaimed, hitting Blaine on the arm.

"Ow! What is this? National hit Blaine day?"

"What the...no, you know what? I'm not even gonna ask." Quinn said, shaking her head before turning her attention to the front of the choir room as Mr Schue began the lesson.


	14. Anderson

"So...my parents kind of want you to come to dinner on Saturday." Blaine told Kurt while they were at the older teen's house one Thursday after Glee club.

"Uh, why?" Kurt asked confusedly, shoving another handful of popcorn into his mouth, even though they'd both been completely ignoring whatever they were watching on TV in favour of snuggling on the sofa and talking for hours.

"They want to 'properly introduce' themselves." Blaine explained, creating quote marks with his fingers.

"But I've met them already..."

"Kurt, I don't think them walking in on us making out in my bedroom and then telling you their names before awkwardly leaving counts as meeting you," Blaine laughed. "Besides they don't really care what I do in my free time so it'll probably won't be as bad as when I met your dad."

"It wasn't _that _bad."

"Whatever, you know what I mean. So do you mind?"

"Of course not, Blaine. I'll have to make sure it's okay with my dad first though."

"Okay, just let me know." Blaine said, kissing Kurt gently on the lips. 

By the time that Blaine arrived at Kurt's house to take him to dinner that Saturday, the younger teen wasn't even ready.

"He may be a while," Burt warned as he let Blaine inside. "You can go up and wait for him if you want."

"Okay, thanks." Blaine laughed before heading up to Kurt's bedroom.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed as the curly haired teen entered his bedroom. "You're early."

"I'm actually not..." Blaine said, gesturing to the clock on Kurt's bed stand.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't even realise what the time was, I'm sorry!" Kurt rambled.

"Kurt, it's okay," Blaine laughed. "My parents are always late to places. What's going on up here anyway?"

"I can't find anything to wear." Kurt pouted.

"You are so predictable, Kurt Hummel. Do you want me to help?"

"Yes please." Kurt said, nodding. 

Ten minutes and several different outfits later, the two teens were on their way to the restaurant where they were meeting Blaine's parents.

"So I should probably warn you about my parents..." Blaine began.

"Oh god, this _is _you meeting my dad all over again isn't it?" Kurt groaned, throwing his head into the back of the chair.

"Not exactly," Blaine laughed. "It's just my parents, they're..."

"Serial killers? " Kurt guessed.

"No, you weirdo," Blaine said, laughing and shaking his head at his crazy boyfriend. "They're just...well they're not like your dad at all."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, well they're business people, and I mean _literally. _Like, if someone called your dad sir or something he's insist that they use his first name, whereas if someone my parents didn't really know didn't call them sir or ma'am they'd probably be offended."

"Oh...wow."

"Yeah, they're honestly not that bad. My mum is definitely better than my dad but once you get to know them they're okay."

"Why do you say that?" Kurt asked, noting the way that Blaine took a deep breath before talking, causing the younger teen to instinctively reach for his boyfriends hand.

"I guess my dad is just...less accepting. He would never come straight out and say it but you can just tell. When I first came out I remember that he kept talking to me like it was my choice or something or whenever one of his business partners came over for dinner if they had a daughter close to my age he would make sure that they were invited so that he could try and get us to go out or something."

"Oh Blaine, I'm sorry. That's horrible." Kurt sympathised, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"It's okay," Blaine sniffed, trying to blink away the tears that were threatening to fall as he squeezed Kurt's hand back. "Eventually he figured out that it wasn't going to change anything and he basically ignores it. My mum's a lot better about it though, she doesn't really address it in front of my dad but she gets it."

"Still, you shouldn't have to get used to something like that Blaine. Can I ask you something though?"

"Of course."

"Do you think your dad will be okay with me being there or whatever?"

"He knows that you're going to be there, however reluctant he may be about it. And I honestly couldn't care less if he doesn't like you or doesn't like that we're together because his opinion on who I date doesn't mean anything to me."

"I know, I just don't want you or your mum to feel awkward or like you have to choose sides or anything."

"Sometimes I wonder how it's possible to love somebody as much as I love you and then you go and say something like that which leads me to wonder how you're so sweet and caring at only fifteen."

"You're not too bad yourself, Mister," Kurt said, stepping out of the car where Blaine was holding the door open for him.

"Shall we?" Blaine asked, holding his arm up for Kurt to link his own with.

"Why thank you kind sir." Kurt teased as Blaine shoved him playfully. 

"So, Kurt, tell us something about yourself." Jenna Anderson prompted while they were waiting for their meals to be served.

"Um, well I live with my dad, I love singing and I want to do either fashion or Broadway when I graduate, so I'm hoping to go to New York for college."

"You live with just your dad?" Dylan Anderson asked suddenly, it was the first time he'd actually been interested in making conversation. "What about your mum?"

"_Dad,_" Blaine hissed at his father.

"She, um...she died when I was eight." Kurt said awkwardly. Blaine just took his boyfriends hand under the table and squeezed it reassuringly. They had talked about Kurt's mum before and Blaine realised how much it still hurt the younger teen to talk about it, so he just prayed that his blunt father would _shut the hell up_.

"Oh..." Mr Anderson replied, taking a sip from his glass of water.

"What my husband _means_ to say," Jenna began, kicking the other elder under the table. "Is that that's awful, we're sorry."

"It's okay," Kurt said, offering a small smile. "It's not like you knew or anything."

"Still, that's no excuse for my husband's rude behaviour."

"Okay how about we all stop talking about my father's lack of manners and discuss something more interesting?" Blaine suggested, squeezing Kurt's hand a little harder as he shot his father a pointed glare.

"Excellent idea, Blaine," Jenna agreed. "So Kurt, you said you wanted to do either fashion or Broadway, what made you love clothes so much?"

"I don't know, really. When I was younger I would put on fashion shows with my mum and we'd bribe my dad with food to watch them, I guess I've just always found it fun to put together different outfits." Kurt said as Blaine smiled lovingly at him.

"Isn't that something that girls do?" Dylan interjected.

"Dylan, don't." Jenna warned.

"Don't what? It's weird, Jen. He's a boy; he's supposed to like _boy stuff _not shopping for clothes."

"Define 'boy stuff', Dad. Because the last time I checked, boy stuff in your book was liking girls, which I clearly don't. So does that make me a girl?" Blaine exclaimed, noticing the way that Kurt's deathly grip on his hand got impossibly tighter.

"Don't be stupid Blaine." His father replied.

"Both of you stop," Jenna insisted. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"Yeah, um...I'm just going to the bathroom, excuse me." Kurt said, leaving the table and rushing into the restroom.

"Well done, Dad," Blaine said sarcastically. "I'm gonna go check on him." He said, following the younger teens path.  
"Hey, are you okay?" He asked once he got to the bathroom where Kurt was splashing his face with water.

"This is exactly what I didn't want to happen." Kurt said, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand into his own. "My dad's incredulous."

"It's not your fault."

"I know but I still feel bad. I get you to come and meet my parents and they make you feel uncomfortable."

"It's okay Blaine. I wanted to come remember? And the stuff your dad said...I really don't care. He can think whatever he wants about me, I just had to leave because I was feeling lightheaded and I needed to just get away from everyone for a moment."

"He still shouldn't have said that stuff, Kurt. Especially about your mum, that was just out of line. He's a grown man; you shouldn't have to make excuses for him."

"Trust me, I've heard worse." Kurt said as Blaine sighed and kissed the top of his head softly.

"Are you sure you're okay? If you want to go..."

"I'm fine, I promise."

"Okay, let's go then." Blaine replied, interlocking their fingers before leaving the bathroom. 

A little later into the evening, Dylan had stepped outside to take a phone call and Jenna was relieved.

"I'm so sorry about him, Kurt." Jenna apologised.

"It's fine," Kurt said genuinely, smiling at her. "Blaine's already apologised profusely and neither of you should have to really."

"I like you," Jenna smiled. "I'm glad that Blaine has you."

"I told you he was awesome." Blaine said proudly as Kurt laughed at him, blush creeping up his cheeks.

"You are such a dork." Kurt commented.

"I agree," Jenna added before Dylan came back from his phone call, saying that he had to fly out for a business trip for the remainder of the weekend. "So Kurt, it's still early; would you like to come back to ours and watch a movie?" She asked as the three of them left the restaurant, Mr Anderson having already left for his trip.

"Sure." Kurt smiled.

"Okay, I'll meet you guys back at the house." Jenna replied, walking in the opposite direction towards her car.

"I like your mum." Kurt said as he and Blaine walked hand in hand to the older teen's car.

"Yeah, she's a lot better when my dad isn't around."

"I could tell," Kurt began, getting into the car and plugging his seatbelt in. "When your dad was there she seemed more tense, but once he left she was more laid back and we were all joking around with each other."

"You don't really see that when she's with my dad, he doesn't have a funny bone in his body."

"Well I'm glad you have _one _nice parent, otherwise I may have had to result to kidnapping you." Kurt joked.

"Hmm...I wouldn't be entirely against that idea." Blaine wondered aloud.

"Sucks that you have a nice mum then doesn't it?" Kurt laughed.

"You're adorable, you know."

"I know, you've told me several times. You must be getting old; you seem to keep repeating yourself."

"Oh shut up."

"You love me." Kurt replied smugly.

"Very true, and luckily for me you love me back." Blaine said, smiling over at his boyfriend.

"Well...a little bit."

"Hey!" Blaine exclaimed, hitting Kurt playfully in the arm as they left his small car and began to walk up to the Anderson household.

"What? I'm only telling the truth..." Kurt replied, trying to suppress his amusement.

"Okay, that's it." Blaine warned.

"What are you- ah!" Kurt squealed as Blaine grabbed him around the waist, hoisted him into the air and threw the younger teen over his shoulder before running up to the door of his house. "Blaine! Put me down!" Kurt screamed, kicking his legs like a baby as the older teen unlocked the front door and ran inside with Kurt still flung over his shoulder.

"Nope," Blaine replied. "Mom?" He called.

"Up here!" He heard his mother shout from her bedroom upstairs.

"Oh god, no!" Kurt said worriedly before Blaine all but sprinted up the stairs, causing Kurt to full on scream.

"Blaine, what the hell are you doing? It sounds like you're trying to murder the poor boy." Jenna questioned as Blaine walked into her room.

"Please help me." Kurt moaned as he hung upside down, torso draped over the elder teens shoulder.

"Oh Blaine," Jenna laughed as her son walked over to where she was currently brushing through her beautiful brown hair. "Put him down."

"Fine." Blaine huffed, walking over to the bed and flipping Kurt onto it as the blue eyed teen let out a high pitched squeal.

"Please do not ever do that again," Kurt pouted. "I think all of my blood rushed to my brain."

"Aw, I'm sorry baby." Blaine cooed, helping Kurt off the bed and kissing him gently on the cheek. Jenna smiled from where she could see the boys' reflections in her mirror.

"So what movie do you guys wanna watch?" She asked, turning around to face the teens.


	15. Party

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"So, Rachel's throwing this party on Saturday and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" Blaine asked Kurt as they were grabbing lunch a few days later.

"Do you really think my dad is going to let me do that?" Kurt asked in response, setting his lunch down on the table as the older teen sat down opposite him. They occasionally sat on their own instead of with the rest of their friends and today happened to be one of those blissful days when Kurt didn't have to put up with the incisive Rachel Berry.

"You could ask? I mean it's not like I'm going to take my fifteen year old boyfriend out to get wasted."

"Please don't do that." Kurt laughed.

"I solemnly swear not to get you wasted on Saturday," Blaine said, mocking seriousness. "Will you at least ask?"

"Fine," Kurt sighed. "But I'm not drinking and if you end up drunk I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"Okay." Blaine laughed. 

"I cannot believe my dad agreed to this." Kurt said incredulously, shaking his head as he entered Rachel's basement that Saturday. The boys were staying the night and Kurt was starting to seriously regret his decision to accompany his insane boyfriend.

"What can I say? I'm really persuasive." Blaine shrugged before Rachel walked onto the small stage and started shouting random crap.

"HEY! KURT AND BLAINE ARE HERE!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh dear god," Kurt mumbled, shaking his head.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, slightly laughing.

"How the hell did _I _agree to this!?" Kurt groaned, eliciting a real laugh from the curly haired teen.

"You'll be fine," Blaine laughed. "Are you thirsty?"

"I'm good." Kurt replied, shaking his head.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute." Blaine said, kissing Kurt gently on the cheek before going to find something to drink. 

About an hour later, Kurt had come to the conclusion that Blaine was an _extremely _clingy drunk, and he wasn't even that drunk. Blaine was currently sprawled out over a small sofa with his head resting in Kurt lap while he reached up to play with the younger teen's now flat hair.

"You're pretty." Blaine slurred slightly.

"You're drunk." Kurt laughed.

"Hey, I'm not that bad." Blaine pouted.

"Blaine, we were making out and you kept sniffing my hair and telling me I smell like vanilla."

"Okay, I'm a little drunk. But I'm not as bad as Rachel."

"I heard that!" Rachel exclaimed suddenly.

"Go away Berry." Blaine said as Rachel stomped away muttering something about terrorising Puck.

"You're cute when you're drunk." Kurt giggled as the older teen continued to play with the front of his hair.

"I'm always cute." Blaine retorted.

"Yeah, but not as cute as me."

"Nobody's cuter than you." Blaine pointed out.

"Okay," Kurt laughed. "Let's go dance, I'm bored." He said, slipping out from underneath Blaine and shaking his head when the curly haired teen fell back on the sofa while making an 'Umph' sound before getting up and following his boyfriend. 

"Do a duet with me!" Blaine insisted. He was now sitting on the floor, leaning against a sofa with Kurt in his lap.

"_Noooooo_." Kurt all but whined.

"Please?" Blaine asked, batting his eyelashes.

"Blaine, I...fine." Kurt gave in, crossing his arms over his chest in defeat.

"Yay!" Blaine exclaimed, pushing his boyfriend off his lap and following the younger teen over to the stage. "HEY EVERYBODY!" The curly haired teen shouted once he'd managed to snatch the microphone out of Rachel's hands. "I'm going to sing with my boyfriend, who's really pretty. He's really pretty isn't he? He smells like vanilla too." He rambled on, reaching out for Kurt's hair until he was forced to rip the microphone from Blaine's hand.

"Please be quiet." Kurt said once the microphone was safely away from both of their mouths.

"How can I be quiet if we're going to sing?" Blaine asked seriously.

"Oh my god...okay, let's just get this over and done with." Kurt groaned.

_When I'm with you baby  
I go out of my head  
I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough_

Kurt laughed at his boyfriends attempted dance moves before taking the next verse.

_All the things you do to me  
And everything you said  
I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough_

Blaine took Kurt's hand and began to prance around the stage with him as they sung together.

_We slip and slide as we fall in love  
And I just can't seem to get enough of_

Kurt giggled at the elder teen's insanity as he watched him sing the next part on his own.

_We walk together  
We're walking down the street_

The two boys smiled at each other as they sung with one another.

_I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough_

They continued like that throughout the rest of the song; taking turns singing and Kurt laughing at his boyfriends' crazy dances.

When they finally finished the song, there was a chant of 'KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!" sounding through the entire room.

"Our people have spoken." Blaine shrugged, pulling a giggling Kurt closer to him and kissing him softly. They both got lost in each other for a few moments, kissing until they heard several wolf whistles from the side of the stage, causing Kurt to jump back, blushing, and almost trip off the stage.

"Woah!" Blaine exclaimed, grabbing Kurt and pulling him back onto the stage. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just lost my balance."

"And you say _I'm _the drunk one." Blaine laughed.

"Shut up. I didn't even have anything to drink."

"Good, I'd be worried if you did. Come on." Blaine replied, dragging Kurt over to the sofa in the corner of the room where he proceeded to half lay down and let Kurt snuggle into his side.

"I love you." Kurt said simply.

"I love you too."

"Thank you for convincing me to come, by the way. I actually had fun."

"Nah, that's just because I'm here."

"Dork," Kurt laughed, nudging Blaine in the side. "But that is _partly _it." He admitted quietly.

"I knew it!" Blaine said unnecessarily loudly.

"You're such an idiot sometimes." Kurt teased.

"Yes, but I'm your idiot."

"You're extremely cheesy too." Kurt laughed.

"It's the alcohol." Blaine defended.

"_Please_," Kurt scoffed. "You're not even drunk anymore you moron."

"But I'm _your _moron," Blaine said, causing Kurt to start attacking him with a pillow. "Okay, okay I get it!" Blaine cried in between hits and laughs until Kurt finally stopped. "Are you sure you're not drunk?"

"I'm positive."

"Mhm." Blaine mumbled, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend on the lips.

"You taste gross." Kurt laughed against Blaine's lips.

"Fine, don't kiss me then." Blaine said, turning his face into the side of the sofa so that Kurt couldn't get to him.

"_Noo, _come back." Kurt whined, pouting and making grabby hands at Blaine until he turned back around with a huge smile on his face.

"Are you five or fifteen?" The elder teen teased, taking Kurt's hands into his own.

"Depends," Kurt shrugged. "I like to switch it up sometimes."

"And you call _me _a dork." Blaine laughed, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Kurt asked, pulling away from Blaine and laughing at him.

"You're the one who moaned when I stopped." Blaine pointed out.

"Fine," Kurt huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "You win. Now stop talking and kiss me."

"Gladly." Blaine replied, reattaching their lips once more. 

By the time the two boys finished making out, the only other people who were still awake were Rachel and Finn, who were getting up to similar activities.

"Oh my god," Kurt laughed, pulling away from a breathless Blaine. "I can't believe everyone's asleep. What time is it?"

"Uh...nearly four." Blaine replied, pulling his nearly dead phone out of his pocket to look at the time.

"How is it nearly four already!?" Kurt exclaimed before he was hushed by his boyfriend who gestured to the sleeping bodies scattered around the room.

"We've been making out for almost two hours, Kurt," Blaine laughed. "You have extremely distracting lips."

"I'm not the only one," Kurt replied, nudging Blaine in his side. "So what do we do now?"

"You tired?" Blaine asked.

"A little."

"Wait here for a second," Blaine replied; kissing Kurt on the forehead before getting up and walking to a different location before returning with the double sleeping bag that Blaine bought for them and a few pillows. He motioned for Kurt to get up before proceeding to pull the small sofa out into a bed.

"How did you even know that was a sofa bed?" Kurt asked amusedly.

"Rachel's been my best friend for years; I could walk through this house backwards in my sleep and know where everything was." Blaine laughed, putting the pillows at the top of the sofa bed and climbing on, opening his arms for Kurt. Kurt crawled onto the small bed, scooting closer to Blaine until he had his arm flung over the older teen's waist and his head resting on his boyfriend's chest while Blaine wrapped them both in the unzipped sleeping bag.

"I'm so glad we got changed into comfier clothes earlier, I'd probably scream if I had to get up right now." Kurt said seriously, eliciting a laugh from Blaine.

"Comfortable?" He asked knowingly.

"Exceedingly so." Kurt replied simply, snuggled closer to his boyfriend's side.

"Good. Night baby, I love you." Blaine said, placing a kiss into the top of Kurt's head and carding his fingers through the soft chestnut hair- which only caused Kurt to feel even sleepier and more comfortable than he already did.

"Love you too." Kurt mumbled into the elder teen's chest, before drifting off to sleep with a content smile on his face.


	16. Symthe

"Mum?" Blaine called curiously as he and Kurt entered his house one Thursday. Blaine had seen his mum's car outside and he was certain she'd be at work.

"In here!" Jenna shouted from the living room.

"Hey, what's going on?" Blaine asked, walking into the room and stopping dead in his tracks when he saw who was there.

"Well, hello Blaine." Sebastian said, stepping closer to the boy.

"Sebastian." Blaine acknowledged, tightening the deathly grip he already had on Kurt's hand.

"And who is this?" Sebastian questioned, gesturing to the confused and, although he'd hate to admit it, slightly scared fifteen year old standing by Blaine's side.

"This is Kurt, my _boyfriend_." Blaine emphasised and loosened his grip on the boys hand when he saw Sebastian physically deflate a little.

"Boyfriend?" Sebastian asked in reply, raising his eyebrows a little. "He looks about twelve, Blaine."

"Sebastian," Jenna warned. "Why don't you and Kurt go upstairs for a while so that I can finish my conversation with Sebastian?" She suggested and Blaine immediately tugged Kurt out of the room and up to his bedroom.

"Wanna tell me what that was about?" Kurt asked once they were safely inside the elder teen's bedroom.

"That was Sebastian," Blaine sighed. "He's my mum's best friend's son, I've known him for forever."

"He likes you," Kurt pointed out. "When you said I was your boyfriend he looked...disappointed."

"No, he likes Sebastian, he just hates losing. That's basically what this is to him."

"You don't like him do you?" Kurt laughed slightly.

"I hate him, but my mum seems to think we're the best of friends for some reason."

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked sincerely, sitting down next to Blaine on his bed.

"Yeah, I have you to distract me."

"I can do that." Kurt said, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. 

"Do you know who Sebastian Smythe is?" Kurt asked Rachel the next day at school.

"He's some idiot who used to have a huge crush on Blaine but was a complete jerk, even at nine. Why do you ask?"

"He was at Blaine's house yesterday and he won't tell me anything except that it's his mum's best friend's son and they've known each other for ages."

"There really isn't much to tell. He used to like Blaine and Blaine, obviously, didn't feel the same way and Sebastian just became the world's biggest jerk."

"I think he still likes Blaine..." Kurt said, biting his bottom lip.

"So _that's_ what this is about. Why do you think that anyway?"

"When we saw him yesterday he was acting all smug and when Blaine said I was his boyfriend his face just...dropped." Kurt explained.

"Kurt," Rachel said, taking Kurt's hand into her own. "You have nothing to worry about, trust me."

"I know, I know, it's just...Sebastian is _really _intimidating."

"Believe me, I know," Rachel laughed. "You should talk to Blaine if you're really that worried."

"I'm not worried I just...ugh."

"Well tell him that you're 'ugh' then."

"Fine, I'll talk to him after school. Thank you by the way."

"You're welcome." Rachel smiled. 

Kurt didn't see Blaine for the rest of the day so he decided to go over to his house after school to talk to him; however he wasn't prepared for what he actually saw...

"Hey, is Blaine home?" Kurt asked when Jenna answered the door.

"Yeah," Jenna said smiling. "Come in, he's up in his room."

"Thanks," Kurt replied, heading up towards Blaine's bedroom. "Hey Blaine, I..." Kurt started, opening Blaine's door but completely freezing when he saw the sight before him.

"Kurt," Blaine started, but couldn't continue because Kurt ran out of the room crying. "Kurt, wait!"

"Leave me alone Blaine." Kurt cried.

"Please let me explain!" Blaine exclaimed, running after Kurt, down the stairs and out the front door.

"What is there to explain, Blaine!?" Kurt shouted, turning around to face Blaine while tears poured down his face. "You were kissing him! How can that _possibly _have an explanation!?"

"It wasn't like that, Kurt! Please just let me explain! Kurt!" Blaine cried as Kurt continued to walk away. 

"Go away." Blaine mumbled from underneath a pillow when he heard an insistent knocking on the door.

"Blaine, you've been ignoring my phone calls and texts all weekend and your mum said you haven't left your room since Friday night, I'm coming in." Rachel said, entering the curly haired teen's bedroom.

"Leave me alone, Rachel." Blaine replied, never moving his head from the pillow that it was buried under.

"You're my best friend; I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it." Blaine said, and Rachel could tell he was nearly crying.

"Blaine, look at me," Rachel said, trying to pry the pillow from his hands and surprisingly succeeding. When Blaine sat up to look at Rachel, she saw messed up hair and red puffy eyes. "Oh Blaine, what happened?" She asked and Blaine promptly burst into tears, falling into Rachel's arms. "Hey, shh, it's okay," Rachel comforted, rubbing Blaine's back gently with her hand. "What happened?"

"On Friday," Blaine croaked out, hardly able to speak from the sobs that were wracking his body. "Sebastian came into my room and he...he kissed me, but Kurt walked in before I could stop him and he ran out crying. He wouldn't even let me explain." Blaine cried.

"Shh, it's okay, he just needs time Blaine."

"It's not okay Rachel!" Blaine suddenly shouted, sitting up once again to face his best friend. "He hates me!"

"I'm pretty sure that boy couldn't hate you even if he tried."

"What am I supposed to do Rach? He won't speak to me, I can't lose him." Blaine sobbed, shaking his head before completely erupting into tears once again.

"You're not going to lose him Blaine, he's crazy about you."

"He saw me kissing someone else; I don't think he's just going to get over that."

"No, but like I said, give him time. He'll talk to you when he's ready."

"It's killing me Rachel. It's been two days and I miss him like crazy, I feel like absolute crap."

"I know, and I get that you're upset that he won't talk to you but imagine how he must be feeling right now."

"I can't. I can't imagine how he must be feeling because I know it will just make me feel worse about myself than I already do." 

"Kurt?" Burt asked quietly, stepping into his son's room Monday morning. The teen had holed himself up in his room all weekend, refusing to tell his dad anymore than that he'd argued with Blaine on Friday.

"Yeah?" Kurt replied, not bothering to face his dad but instead continuing to face the wall and clutch his pillow to his chest.

"Are you okay to go to school or do you want to stay home?"

"I'll go," Kurt sighed. "I don't think I can handle just being stuck here."

"You sure? I know you didn't get a lot of sleep last night, I could hear you crying at around 5 this morning."

"I'll be fine, if I stay here I'll just end up thinking too much and I'll go crazy."

"Well if you want to come home just call me and I'll come and pick you up okay?"

"Okay." Kurt replied, attempting to smile at his dad. 

"How do you feel?" Quinn asked as she sat down next to Kurt in English that day. Kurt had called her as soon as he got home on Friday and she'd immediately gotten the bus to his house and held him while he cried for over an hour.

"I feel like my whole world has been crushed." Kurt said truthfully.

"Oh Kurt," Quinn said, wrapping her arms around him while Kurt tried not to break into tears once again. "I still think you should at least talk to him."

"I can't, not yet. It kills me to just walk past him in the hallways. The worst part is that I actually miss him."

"Of course you miss him. You two spend almost all of your time together."

"I've tried so hard to hate him but I can't. It hurts so badly."

"I know," Quinn said, trying to comfort her best friend. "It won't forever though." 

"Blaine, this is ridiculous. You've barely said one word to anyone all day." Rachel said.

"I hate myself." Blaine groaned, hitting his head against the desk in front of him.

"I hate you too right now, you're being stupid. I get that it hurts Blaine, but shutting everyone and everything out while you throw yourself a pity party isn't going to help anybody."

"Did you see him this morning, Rach? He looked so lost and broken. _I _did that, I've completely crushed his heart."

"Technically Sebastian crushed his heart."

"Oh let's be real, Rachel. I could have pushed him away before Kurt walked in, I could have stopped him if I really tried."

"Yeah because you just magically knew he was going to kiss you."

"I _should _have! He's Sebastian for Christ's sake." Blaine exclaimed, probably too loudly considering class hadn't ended yet. It did, however, end ten minutes later and Blaine couldn't have left the room quick enough.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, where do you think you're going!?" Rachel called after him.

"I'll catch up with you later; I just need to be by myself right now."

"Blaine, I..."

"Rachel, please."

"Fine, I'll see you in Glee." Rachel said before walking away.

Blaine immediately headed for the locker room which conveniently had a punching bag in, which the curly haired teen _really _needed right now. He was going to his gym locker for spare clothes when he heard coming from the showers, _familiar _sobs. Wondering if he was the cause, Blaine walked slowly over to the showers where he found Kurt curled up in a ball on the floor; his knees were pulled up to his chest while his arms wrapped around his legs and he buried his head in between them.

"Kurt?" Blaine said quietly.

"Go away." Kurt mumbled, not lifting his head once.

"What's wrong?" He tried, kneeling on the floor so that he was level with the younger teen.

"Please leave me alone." Kurt cried, and Blaine was about to leave when he heard a painful hiss come from Kurt.

"Kurt, look at me," Blaine said gently. "Please?" He pleaded when Kurt made no attempt to lift his head. Kurt sighed and then slowly looked up at Blaine, which elicited Blaine to gasp audibly. "Kurt, what happened?" Blaine nearly exclaimed. The left side of Kurt's lip was cut deeply and there was blood running onto the sleeve of the grey jumper he was wearing.

"Nothing," Kurt lied. "I'm fine." He said, even though there were still cold tears running down his face.

"You're not fine, Kurt. Your lip is nearly sliced in half and you've been crying your eyes out for who knows how long. I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but _please _tell me what happened?" Blaine said gentle but firm as Kurt took a deep breath, trying to make the tears subside while he spoke.

"I was trying to stay as close to Quinn as I could all day but she had to go to the bathroom so I was waiting outside and a jock hit me but I accidentally bit my lip at the same time and it cut. I ran in here before Quinn could see me though; she's probably going crazy."

"I think you need stitches." Blaine inspected, tilting Kurt's head by his chin so that he could see how deep the cut was.

"I'm fine." Kurt said shakily.

"Kurt, you're physically shaking right now," Blaine said, taking a hold of Kurt's hand. "You're still crying and you have a really deep cut in your lip, stop saying you're fine because you're not. Will you please just let me help you?"

"Okay." Kurt nodded and Blaine gently eased him off the ground.

"Did he hit you anywhere else? You seem really..."

"I'm just tired and shaken; I'm okay though I promise."

"Okay. I'm taking you to the hospital, the school nurse isn't going to be able to do anything and that definitely needs medical attention."

"Blaine..."

"Please don't try to argue with me, Kurt. I'm not leaving you."

"I was just going to say that you left your clothes on the floor."

"Oh...hold on," Blaine said, grabbing his clothes and running back to his locker where he literally shoved his clothes inside. "Okay, let's go."


	17. Stitched

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked while they were patiently waiting for Kurt to be called to see the doctor. "And answer me honestly this time." Kurt took away the cloth that he was holding to his wounded lip and winced at the sting of the material grazing his cut before speaking.

"I'm...overwhelmed. I've hardly slept all weekend, I've cried more than I have since my mum died, my lip is absolutely killing me and once again I'm scared to go into school."

"Kurt, I'm so sorry." Blaine said, not daring to look Kurt in the eye.

"Can we please not talk about this? I promise I will but I just can't now."

"Okay," Blaine agreed. "How's your lip?"

"It stings like hell. Was this cloth supposed to help at all? Because I swear it's just making it worse."

"Well the general idea is to stop your lip from bleeding, is _that _working?" Blaine asked.

"Not really. Ugh what is taking them so long?" Kurt groaned, throwing his head back into the seat he was sitting on.

"Kurt Hummel?" A doctor asked, stepping out of a small room.

"Finally." Kurt said quietly, getting up to follow the doctor back to the room.

"I'll, um...I'll just be out here."

"Can you come with me? Please? If I do need stitches I really don't want to be by myself."

"Okay." Blaine said, following Kurt's path into the doctor's room. 

"It feels like I'm growing another lip." Kurt observed, slurring slightly. He had just gotten four stitches in his lip, making it hard for him to speak properly.

"Lovely," Blaine laughed. "Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Okay, let's go get some food. I'm also gonna call your dad and tell him what happened."

"Can you call Quinn too please? I want her to know I'm okay but I don't want to talk on the phone like this."

"You know she's going to hear you eventually right?"

"I know but I'll sound worse on the phone."

"You don't even sound that bad, Kurt."

"Whatever," Kurt huffed. "I believe food was promised."

"Stop moaning about your lip and let's go then." Blaine teased. 

They decided to go to Breadstix, and Kurt ordered pasta but was crying out in pain every time that he tried to eat.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked concerned.

"This stings like hell, I can't eat properly." Kurt said, his eyes watery.

"Is the pain medication helping at all?"

"It helped when they finished stitching it but when I talk or eat it feels like someone is stabbing my mouth."

"Can I do anything?"

"Can you...can you just take me home please?" Kurt sighed. "I just want to put my pyjamas on, curl up in bed with Disney movies and ice cream and then sleep until this stupid thing is healed."

"Well, you can curl up in bed with Disney and ice cream but unfortunately you can't sleep until your lip is better, sorry." 

When they arrived at Kurt's house, Burt still wasn't home. He'd said he'd be late when he spoke to Blaine on the phone but they had no idea how late he would be.

"Here we are...home sweet home."

"Thank you, Blaine. If you didn't find me I'd probably still be curled up on the floor in the locker room crying my eyes out."

"It's okay."

"Do you um...do you want to come in? I don't know how long my dad is gonna be and I don't really want to be on my own right now."

"If you want me to, I will."

"I do." Kurt said quietly.

"Okay, let's go." Blaine replied, leaving the car and following Kurt to the front door of his house.

"Can you get some ice cream from the freezer and two spoons while I change please?"

"Yeah," Blaine answered, going into the kitchen to grab what Kurt asked for while the younger teen went to his bedroom to change. "Kurt, can I come in?" Blaine asked, knocking on his bedroom door.

"Yeah," Kurt replied and Blaine entered the room. Kurt was curled up in his bed while _The Little Mermaid_ played on his TV. Blaine walked quietly over to the bed and passed Kurt the ice cream and a spoon before hovering awkwardly by the side of his bed. "Thank you. You can sit down you know."

"Right...How's the lip?"

"It's throbbing a little but it's better."

"Good." 

When Burt finally arrived home he went up to Kurt's bedroom to find his son curled up the edge of his bed, deep asleep, while Blaine sat next to his sleeping body watching the TV.

"Hey," Burt greeted. "How is he?"

"He's still a little shaken, and before he fell asleep he complained about feeling sick because he ate too much ice cream," Blaine laughed. "I took him to get something to eat but he couldn't eat properly because of his lip so he ate almost a whole tub of ice cream instead. I think he's okay though."

"Are you two okay?"

"I have no idea," Blaine sighed, looking over at the sleeping boy. "Did he tell you what happened?"

"No, and I have no interest in finding out as long as you find a way to fix it."

"I will." Blaine promised, mostly to himself, before Kurt groaned loudly in his sleep.

"Too loud." The younger teen mumbled, still half asleep.

"Hey," Burt said softly, walking around the other side of the bed to kneel down where his son was. "You okay, bud?"

"Daddy," Kurt cried, suddenly in tears again as he flung himself at his father.

"Hey, shh, it's okay I've got you." Burt comforted, hugging his little boy in an attempt to calm him down.

'I'm gonna go' Blaine mouthed to Burt, who nodded and mouthed back 'Thank you', before silently leaving the room. 

The next morning, Burt had called Blaine and asked him to pick Kurt up and take him to school as they younger teen was too scared to be by himself. Of course, Blaine agreed in a heartbeat. When they got to school, they were approached by Rachel.

"Blaine! Why weren't you in Glee yesterday!?" She exclaimed. "And since when did you two make up? Wait, what happened to your lip? Hey what are you..." Blaine dragged the blabbering brunette into the nearest classroom, Kurt following swiftly behind.

"Is it okay if I tell her?" Blaine asked Kurt, who nodded in response. "When I went into the locker room yesterday I found Kurt on the floor crying, somebody had hit him and he cut his lip deeply. I took him to the hospital and they gave him stitches, that's why I wasn't in Glee."

"Oh my god, Kurt! Are you okay?" Rachel asked, another nod from the freshman. Rachel looked at Blaine confusedly and Blaine, seemingly reading her mind, answered the question that was going through her head.

"It hurts when he talks and he slurs slightly so he's trying not to talk." Blaine explained.

"Oh...well I hope you're okay."

"Thanks." Kurt said quietly.

"Well we should probably get you to class so that Quinn can interrogate you to no reply." Blaine said, eliciting a small laugh from Kurt. 

"Kurt! Are you okay?" Quinn exclaimed as she sat down next to her best friend in English that morning.

"I've been better, but yeah I'm okay."

"I feel so guilty; you were waiting for _me_ when it happened." Quinn said sadly.

"Hey, it's not your fault. If they didn't do it then it would've happened at another time and Blaine may not have found me." Kurt assured her.

"Speaking of, are you two okay now?"

"We're okay in the sense that we're speaking but we still need to talk, which is really painful for me at the moment, literally."

"I'm just glad he found you."

"Me too, I mean I may be mad at him at the moment but I'm still glad he's the one who found me." 

"Do you want to go to Glee after school or do you want me to take you home?" Blaine asked at lunch.

"I was actually hoping that we could go somewhere to talk..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think I'm ready now. Plus I'm probably going to lose it if I don't find out what happened."

"Kurt I..."

"Later,"

"Okay. Are you okay to eat? I'm sure they have softer stuff."

"I should be okay; I managed to eat a whole piece of toast this morning. Oh my god I'm going to die of starvation." Kurt groaned.

"You'll be fine." Blaine laughed. 

That afternoon, the boys decided to go to Kurt's house to talk as Burt wouldn't be home and they would be free from any interruption.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" Kurt asked when they arrived at his house.

"Um...no, I'm good." Blaine replied awkwardly.

"Okay let's go upstairs then."

When they reached Kurt's bedroom, Kurt sat on his bed while Blaine hovered awkwardly around it.

"Oh my god, you look like I just told you I'm going to show you a trunk full of dead bodies."

"Sorry I'm just..."

"Sit down Blaine," Kurt said and Blaine sat slowly next to Kurt. "So you said 'it wasn't what it looked like' please elaborate because it looked like you were kissing Sebastian to me."

"I didn't kiss Sebastian, he kissed me."

"And it didn't occur to you that you could've pushed him away? Stopped him from doing it?"

"You walked in before I had a chance."

"Are you kidding me? For somebody who supposedly hates Sebastian you seemed to be very reluctant to stop him." Kurt was nearly shouting now and Blaine didn't miss the tear that fell down his face.

"Kurt, I swear to you, I had _no _idea he was going to kiss me. You walked in and he obviously realised that I was trying to see who walked in so he just did it. I _did_ push him away but you ran out."

"You may have pushed him away but it was after he kissed you Blaine."

"Kurt, listen to me," Blaine started, slowly taking Kurt's hand so that the younger teen had time to pull away if he wanted to. He didn't and Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. "Sebastian doesn't mean a thing to me. I've hated him pretty much my whole life, that hasn't changed. If anything I only hate him more. You're right; I _could _have pushed him away I just didn't react fast enough. You mean _everything _to me Kurt," Blaine said truthfully, his heart breaking when Kurt began to cry harder, but continuing nonetheless. "I promise you I would never do anything like that to you, I hate myself for this and I didn't even initiate the kiss. I love _you_, Kurt. Not Sebastian, not anyone else, I'm _yours_."

"I'm sorry," Kurt cried, falling into Blaine's arms as the elder teen enveloped him in a hug. "I'm sorry I've been acting like such a child. I should have listened to you as soon as you tried to explain, I should have believed you. I'm exhausted and I feel like everything is falling apart. I love you so much Blaine, I just want everything to go back to normal. I miss you like crazy."

"I miss you too," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt a little tighter as a few tears fell from his eyes. "I know you're exhausted, I'm sorry that the past few days have been so sucky," He said, eliciting a watery laugh from Kurt. "So, are we okay?" Kurt nodded in response.

"I think I'll die if we're not okay, I can't stand arguing with you Blaine."

"Me too, I hate that this had to be our first fight."

"I hate that we had to have a fight at all. Now can we please stop being soppy, I'm sick of crying." Kurt replied, causing Blaine to laugh.

"God, I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt said, sitting up and smiling at Blaine.


	18. Falling

Kurt awoke one sunny Saturday to a series of kisses being peppered over random places on his face; his eyes, forehead, nose, cheeks and lips. He slowly fluttered his eyes open and smiled up at the boy hovering over him.

"Hi," Blaine said, leaning forward so that his forehead and nose were bumping with Kurt's.

"Hi," Kurt replied, nuzzling his nose against the elder teens. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, unless I'm mistaken we've officially been together for five months."

"Seriously, it's been five months already!?" Kurt exclaimed suddenly.

"Indeed it has," Blaine confirmed, laughing as his boyfriend before kissing him lovingly on the nose. "Now go get ready, I have plans."

"What plans?"

"Not telling."

"_Blaaaiineee_," Kurt whined.

"The quicker you get ready the quicker you can find out." Blaine pointed out.

"Ugh, fine," Kurt groaned. "Get off me, I can't get up." Kurt laughed, squirming under Blaine.

"Okay," Blaine laughed, pressing one final kiss to Kurt's lips. "Go make yourself look even cuter than you do right now."

"Dork," Kurt said, giggling at the elder teen.

"Get ready!" Blaine insisted, but couldn't stop the adoring smile that plastered his face. 

"Why do you have one of my scarves?" Kurt asked curiously as they left Kurt's house that morning.

"Do you trust me?" Blaine questioned in response and Kurt didn't think twice before nodding. Kurt scrunched his face up in confusion as the older teen started to step closer to him and straighten the scarf out.

"Blaine...what are you doing?"

"Well I want this to be a surprise and unless you're blindfolded it's going to be pretty obvious what we're doing so..." Blaine explained nervously.

"Fine," Kurt huffed out after a few moments of hesitation. "But if you take me somewhere to murder me or something I promise I will haunt you forever."

"I believe you." Blaine laughed. 

"Are we there yet?" Kurt asked. It seemed that Kurt had become very fond of that question once they were no more than ten minutes into their journey.

"No," Blaine laughed. "Stop acting like a five year old and _wait_, we're almost there I promise."

And Blaine was right; they arrived at their destination a few minutes later.

"Okay, you can take your blindfold off now." Blaine said nervously as Kurt eagerly untied the scarf that was wrapped firmly around his eyes. When the scarf was removed and Kurt had successfully opened his eyes, he almost gasped at how perfect the sight before him was.

"Blaine, I..." Kurt said, stunned.

"I thought we could recreate our first date."

"How did you even set this all up?" There was a huge blanket sprawled across the floor with different snacks over it; just like their first date. They were in a different location to their first date however.

"I may or may not have recruited Quinn and Rachel to do it for me."

"Where are we?" Kurt asked, finally looking up from the picnic to his boyfriend.

"We're in the same park it's just a more private part."

"Blaine, this is amazing. Thank you." Kurt said sweetly.

"You're welcome." Blaine said, closing the space between him and Kurt with a kiss. 

"So, I have another surprise..." Blaine announced once they finished eating lunch.

"Okay..."

"I remember before we were together you said you'd love to do this with someone so I bought these." Blaine said, pulling two bowls from the picnic basket; one filled with strawberries and the other filled with melted chocolate.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, half excited and half incredulous. "I can't believe you remembered that."

"And I can't believe you're blushing," Blaine laughed. "Do you _want _any strawberries?"

"Yes, I just- ugh. I love you." Kurt groaned.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Blaine said, raising an eyebrow while letting out a small giggle.

"Never," Kurt replied, gasping and placing his hand against his chest in mock surprise.

"Okay, so if I remember correctly," Blaine began as Kurt hid his face in his hands. "You said, and I quote, 'I'd love to just lie in the middle of a field while someone fed me chocolate covered strawberries.'"

"What do you do, write down everything I say in a notebook or something?" Kurt laughed.

"No, but that sounds like a good idea."

"Creep,"

"That's me," Blaine said, saluting at his boyfriend. "Anyway, we're doing this properly so lie down."

"I'm really glad that we're in a private part of the park because I would be so embarrassed right now." Kurt said, lying back on the blanket that was made ten times more comfortable by the soft grass beneath it.

"Oh hush, you're blushing anyway," Blaine replied, taking a strawberry from one of the bowls and covering it in a generous amount of chocolate before hovering the fruit over his boyfriend's mouth. Kurt gratefully opened his mouth and took a bite of the strawberry, letting out a hum of approval while Blaine ate the remainder of the chocolate covered fruit. "Good?" Blaine asked the boy who was lying on the ground beneath him.

"Mhm," Kurt replied happily, keeping his eyes closed. Blaine took that moment to lean down further and place a gentle kiss to the younger teen's lips before coating another strawberry in chocolate and repeating the process.

The two boys continued like that for a while; feeding each other fruit and stealing occasional kisses. Kurt was lying contently on the picnic blanket with his eyes shut, and Blaine dipped his finger into the chocolate before smearing it across his boyfriend's nose.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, eyes shooting open when he felt the chocolate come into contact with his skin. "Get it off me!"

"As you wish," Blaine replied, laughing slightly as he leaned down and kissed his boyfriends nose; ridding it of the chocolate that was smothered across it.

"What _are_ you doing?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Getting the chocolate off," Blaine laughed, pulling back.

"Ew," Kurt winced, scrunching his nose as he pulled himself into a sitting position and reached for a tissue to wipe the rest of the chocolate from his nose. "You're so weird."

"You love me." Blaine retorted.

"Unfortunately I do." Kurt shrugged.

"Hey!" Blaine exclaimed, tackling Kurt back to the ground and tickling him senseless.

Blaine was attacking his boyfriend for a good five minutes before he gave up; he sat up slightly, still hovering over Kurt, and the sight he saw in front of him made him fall even harder for the younger teen. Kurt was still lying on the blanket, chest heaving as he continued to laugh and try to catch his breath while one arm was thrown over his eyes to block the sunlight. Blaine interlaced his fingers with Kurt's and slowly bought his arm back down to his side as he leaned forward to Eskimo kiss his boyfriend.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Blaine asked, smiling at the adorable grin that spread across the younger teens face.

"Hm, I may have an idea." Kurt replied, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"You're amazing." Blaine said truthfully, nudging his nose against Kurt's.

"You're not so bad yourself."

"I mean it," Blaine said. "You're incredible, Kurt."

"Why are you being so sentimental all of a sudden?" Kurt asked curiously. "Don't get me wrong I like it, but it's not like you unless I'm upset or something."

"Because it just hit me that I'm falling harder and harder for you every second of every day, I love you so much."

"Blaine," Kurt practically cooed, smiling sweetly at the elder teen. "I love you too."

"Good, because I think I'd die if you didn't," Blaine replied, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Well kissing you sounds like a pretty good way to spend my time." Kurt replied almost instantly.

"Then who am I to argue?" Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt sweetly once again.

Those two simple kisses turned into several more and before either boy knew it, they were full on making out; thank god Blaine chose to have this picnic in an area where nobody would be around.


	19. Sorry

"Have I ever told you how much I like your hair without gel in it?" Kurt whispered, playing with the curls on Blaine's head. The New Directions were at Blaine's house celebrating with a movie night as they'd won Regionals that Friday. They were watching a movie and Blaine was currently sat on the floor, leaning against the sofa with Kurt in between his legs and his arms wrapped tightly around the younger teens waist. Kurt who kept turning around every ten seconds to kiss Blaine, not that Blaine was complaining.

"Are you kidding me? It's awful." Blaine replied quietly so that they wouldn't disturb their friends.

"I like it," Kurt pouted. "It looks cute on you."

"Shut up!" Puck groaned, throwing a pillow at the boys who were now making out.

"We're kissing, Puck. You can't hear us." Blaine replied.

"I beg to differ." Rachel added and Kurt hid his face in Blaine's shoulder to muffle the laughs that were escaping his body.

"Well it's my house and I'll kiss my boyfriend if I want to, okay?" Blaine retorted smugly, resuming previous activities while Puck turned the TV up to a significantly higher volume.

"I love you." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

"I love you too." Kurt giggled. 

"I'm gonna go get some more snacks." Blaine announced, detangling himself from Kurt so that he could leave the room.

"I'll help!" Rachel exclaimed suddenly, jumping off the sofa and following Blaine into the kitchen.

"I don't actually need any help, Rach." Blaine said when Rachel appeared behind him in the kitchen.

"I know, I just wanted to talk to you without everyone around.

"Okay...what's up?" Blaine asked, scooping ice cream into two bowls for him and Kurt.

"I miss you."

"What?" Blaine replied, laughing slightly.

"We used to hang out like, all the time and now you're spending all of your time with Kurt and I miss you."

"Rachel you come to my house every Tuesday to study and we're _always _hanging out in school."

"Exactly! When was the last time we actually went somewhere together without a bunch of those losers coming with us?"

"I really hope you weren't referring to my boyfriend when you said losers..." Blaine said slowly before continuing. "And I'm sorry if you feel like I've been ignoring you or whatever, I'm just trying to spend as much time with Kurt as I can, you know? In a few months I'm not going to be able to spend every day with him. _You _on the other hand I'm going to be living with, we're gonna see each other all the time."

"I know, but I still miss hanging out with you okay?"

"Well we can go somewhere tomorrow if you want? Kurt promised Quinn he'd stay at her house anyway so..."

"Yes!" Rachel nearly shouted, jumping up to hug her best friend. "Thank you!"

"Mhm," Blaine mumbled, laughing and pushing Rachel off him. "Now go back in there so that I can finish this _please_."

"I'm gone!" Rachel said excitedly before running back to the living room, leaving a very amused Blaine standing in the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked, wrapping his arms around Blaine from behind and resting his chin on the elder teen's shoulder.

"Rachel said that she wanted us to spend more time together so we made plans for Saturday."

"Aww," Kurt cooed, kissing Blaine on the cheek.

"Oh shut up," Blaine laughed. "Actually while you're here, I made you some more ice cream."

"Yay! Thank you Blainey," Kurt exclaimed adorably, wrapping his arms around the laughing boy's neck and kissing him sweetly on the lips. "Best boyfriend ever."

"That's me," Blaine giggled, saluting Kurt. "But seriously go back in the living room; I'll be in there in a minute."

"Okay, love you."

"I love you too." Blaine replied, kissing Kurt once more before letting him take his ice cream back into the room where a different movie was now playing. 

"So what are we doing today?" Rachel asked Blaine that Saturday, linking their arms as they left Blaine's house.

"What? Oh, um...I got us movie tickets then we can go get dinner somewhere."

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked concernedly.

"I'm fine I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Blaine lied.

"Well in that case, I'm driving. I don't feel like dying tonight, thank you very much." Rachel replied, snatching Blaine's keys from him. 

"Okay Blaine, what's wrong?" Rachel asked later that evening. Blaine had been acting weird all day and had barely spoken two words to her.

"Nothing,"

"Stop lying to me," Rachel said, setting her fork down on the table before continuing. "You're my best friend, I've known you for over four years, Blaine, do you really think I can't tell when something's wrong?"

"Like I said, I didn't sleep much last night."

"Yes well I can see that," Rachel replied, receiving a pointed glare from Blaine. "But that's not all. You're distracted, and you're only ever _this _distracted when you're over thinking something."

"I had a really weird dream last night." Blaine confessed...well, sort of.

"About?"

"I don't remember everything but it was basically about Kurt being here without me and...God, it doesn't even matter," Blaine suddenly snapped. "The point is, yes, I'm distracted. I'm sick of thinking about New York and I'm sick of knowing that I have to leave in a few months, okay!?"

"Woah, calm down, we're in public remember."

"Sorry, I just..." Blaine sighed. "I feel like I'm holding him back, Rach."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...I'm leaving him here by himself, and instead of being able to have normal teenage experiences he's gonna be tied to me still and I just, I feel like it's unfair of me to do that to him. He's fifteen, for crying out loud, he should be able to live his life without me holding him back."

"Are you kidding me? He can still live his life, Blaine! This isn't really about holding him back, is it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're afraid that he's gonna find someone else while you're not here, aren't you?" Rachel asked as Blaine rested his head in his hands.

"He should be able to date other people while I'm not around."

"Okay, screw this, we're leaving." Rachel announced suddenly, leaving some money on the table for their food and dragging Blaine out of his seat.

"What? Where are you taking me?"

"To Kurt,"

"No," Blaine replied, tugging his arm out of Rachel's grasp. "He's staying at Quinn's, I don't wanna interrupt them."

"You need to talk to him Blaine, and I'm not gonna let you delay it because I know you and I know that you'll end up not saying anything."

"Fine," Blaine sighed. "But I will not be held responsible for ruining his evening."

"Shut up Blaine." Rachel instructed, pulling Blaine towards his car. 

"Quinn Fabray, I swear to god if you don't give me my phone I'm going to..."

"Going to what?" Quinn teased holding Kurt's phone higher in the air as the brown haired teen continued to chase her around the room. Quinn was currently threatening to text a photo of Kurt and Blaine kissing - which she had taken herself when she so very kindly stole his phone the night before - to his dad, so Kurt, naturally, ended up chasing the blonde girl in circles in attempt to get his phone back.

"Just give me my phone!" Kurt cried.

"Okay okay!" Quinn laughed, handing the device back to her best friend.

"QUINN!" Kurt suddenly screamed. "You actually sent it!? I can't believe you!"

Quinn was too busy laughing to notice the boy climbing on top of her and hitting her repeatedly with a pillow while growling a mantra of '_I hate you, I hate you, I hate you._'

"Kurt!" Quinn exclaimed, laughing and trying to catch her breath. "Calm down and get off me, I didn't send it to your dad!"

To that Kurt lowered the pillow and let out a small, "What?"

"Check the recipient name, I sent it to myself you idiot."

"Oh thank god," Kurt sighed, about to climb off Quinn when he realised something... "I still can't believe you would scare me like that, Quinny!" And with that he resumed hitting Quinn with the pillow while she laughed, screamed and squirmed beneath him until they heard somebody clearing their throat from the doorway. "Rachel?"

"Hi...um, I'm sorry that I just showed up, Quinn your mum let me in."

"I thought you were spending the day with Blaine?" Kurt asked confusedly.

"That's actually why I'm here," Rachel began, stopping when Quinn began pushing at Kurt and muttering '_Get off me, you freak, this is so awkward_' and resuming when Kurt was sitting safely by Quinn's side. "Blaine kind of needs you."

"What's wrong? Is he okay?" Kurt asked frantically, beginning to worry.

"He's fine, calm down," Rachel comforted. "He's just...it's hard to explain. He's waiting downstairs in the car but I think it would help if you just went and talked to him?"

"Yeah, I'll um; I'll be back in a bit," Kurt mumbled, rushing out of the house without even caring that he was in his pyjamas. As he left the house he could see Blaine sitting in one of the backseats; slumped against the seat and staring blankly out of the window. "Blaine?" The younger teen said softly, opening the door on the other side and climbing in slowly.

"Hi," Blaine said quietly, trying to smile at his boyfriend even though Kurt could see he was trying really hard not to cry.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just um..." Blaine choked out, blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"What's wrong? You're scaring me."

"Kurt I...god this is hard..."

"Blaine you're seriously freaking me out now, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, even he was almost crying now.

"I can't...I can't do this anymore." Blaine said shakily, more tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Can't do _what _anymore Blaine?" Kurt practically whispered, a stray tear falling from his eye.

"This," Blaine cried as the tears began to flow freely. "I can't...Kurt I need to let go of you."

"Blaine, don't," Kurt begged. "_Please_."

"I'm sorry, I..." Blaine began, but couldn't finish as Kurt had left the car, running back into Quinn's house. What Blaine didn't see was Kurt falling against the closed door and bursting into tears while Quinn and Rachel came running down the stairs, startled from the slam of the front door.

"Kurt, what the hell happened!?" Quinn exclaimed, running to her best friend's side and cradling him gently in her arms as he fell to the ground, crying his eyes out.

"He...he b-broke up with m-me." Kurt hiccupped, crying harder as Quinn looked at Rachel with a stunned expression.

"He did what!?" Rachel practically shouted, but immediately lowered her tone as she received a pointed glare from Quinn. "That idiot, I swear to god I'm gonna kill him."

"What did he say?" Quinn asked the broken hearted boy gently.

"H-he just said he c-couldn't 'do this' anymore."

"What is wrong with him!? I told him to talk to you not _break up with you_!"

"Rachel! He's crying his eyes out here and you shouting about what you told or didn't tell Blaine to do isn't helping."

"I'm sorry," Rachel said gently, kneeling next to Kurt where he was sobbing into Quinn's chest. "Kurt, are you okay?" She asked, ignoring Quinn's mutter of '_How stupid are you_?' and sighing when Kurt shook his head frantically back and forth. "I'm gonna go talk to him, and if that doesn't knock and sense into his thick skull I'll slap some sense into him."

"Kurt, do you want me to call your dad?" Quinn asked, easing the shaking boy off the floor.

"N-no, I...I still want to stay. I need to be with you right now." He sniffled.

"Call me later?" She asked Rachel, who nodded before leaving. "Okay, let's get you upstairs."


	20. Gone

Later that night found Kurt with his head resting on Quinn's chest as he wished desperately that the hole that'd been ripped into his heart would disappear.

"Kurt, you're gonna make yourself sick if you don't stop crying." Quinn said as gently as she could.

"I just don't understand why," Kurt cried, fisting Quinn's pyjama top. "What did I do wrong!?"

"You didn't do anything, Kurt!"

"Then why? Why is he making me hurt like this?"

"Oh Kurt," Quinn practically cooed, pulling the boy impossibly closer to her. "I don't know. I wish I did, but I have no idea."

"The worst part is that I can't even hate him for it. He's ripped my heart to shreds and I can't even hate him."

"Of course you can't hate him; you're in love with him."

"I can't stand not knowing why he's done this, I feel like I can't breathe."

"I know, honey, I know." Quinn comforted, kissing her best friend gently on his head. 

Things at Rachel's house were going much differently, however...

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Rachel all but screamed. Blaine was curled up in a ball on Rachel's bed, sobbing silently.

"Stop yelling at me." Blaine said quietly.

"I'm not gonna stop yelling at you until you explain why you've acted like such an idiot!"

"Do you think that was easy for me!?" Blaine shouted suddenly. "I love him Rachel! I didn't want to break up with him but I _had _to!"

"Had to? Blaine you didn't _have _to do anything! You're such an idiot!"

"Do you have any idea how hard it would've been to leave him for three years!? I can't do that to him, he needs to live without being attached to me."

"So you thought you'd just break his heart instead? You're too much of a coward to say goodbye so you decided to break that poor boys heart into a million pieces? He's a mess, Blaine! He could barely form coherent words before I left."

"I already feel like crap about it Rachel, stop trying to make me feel guilty!"

"You should feel guilty, Blaine!" Rachel exclaimed, coming closer to the curly haired teen. "He loves you with every fibre of his being and you've completely broken his heart!"

"God, Rachel, I get it okay!? I know that I've hurt him! But have you even thought about the fact that this is hurting me to!? You're my best friend for crying out loud, you haven't asked once if I'm okay!"

"I'm sorry," Rachel sighed, sitting down next to Blaine. "I know that this is hurting you too, you love him just as much. I just...I took you there to talk to him and the next thing I know is he's crying his eyes out so hard and clinging to his best friend like his life depends on it, I've never seen anyone look so devastated. I'm sorry that I've just been shouting to you about how much of an idiot you are, I just saw how upset he was and it broke _my _heart."

"I'm so stupid!" Blaine cried, falling into Rachel's open arms.

"That you are." Rachel agreed.

"I'm just gonna go home," Blaine sighed, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I need to be by myself right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just need to think."

"Okay, but I'm taking you, you're wrecked and I don't want anything happening to you." 

Around three hours later, Kurt had finally drifted to sleep. Quinn, however, was still wide awake. She laid there with her best friend's head resting on her as she carded her finger gently through his hair. Her best friend who had just got his heart ripped out by the boy that he loved more than anything.

Quinn was brought out of her thoughts when she heard an insistent knocking on her door. Detangling herself from the sleeping boy as softly as she could and trying her hardest to ignore the whimper he left out, Quinn finally managed to get off her bed and began to creep downstairs. She knew that she had made a mistake as soon as she opened the door.

"Go away Blaine."

"Quinn, please just let me talk to him." Blaine pleaded.

"He's asleep, which is a miracle to be completely honest with you, and even if he wasn't I wouldn't let you anywhere near him."

"I need to see him!" Blaine cried.

"Which part of he's sleeping do you not understand?" Quinn hissed. "I don't know what is going on inside your head right now but what I _do_ know is that my best friend in the entire world spent the last three hours crying himself to sleep because of you, I..."

"Blaine," Kurt said quietly from behind Quinn.

"Kurt, please let me explain!"

"Go home, Blaine. I don't want to talk to you." Kurt practically whispered.

"_Please_, I need to explain."

"I said I don't want to talk to you," Kurt said firmly. "Now please go away."

"I..." Blaine was taken aback. He'd never seen Kurt like this; looking so small yet so sure of what he was saying. It frightened him a little to be honest, _he _had brought that side of Kurt out. "I'm sorry."

"Goodbye Blaine." Kurt said as Quinn shut the door.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked once the door was shut. Kurt just shook his head in response and ran back upstairs as he began to cry again. "Kurt!" Quinn called, chasing him up the stairs just as he locked himself in the bathroom. "Kurt?" Quinn said softly, knocking on the door where she could hear heartbreaking sobs coming from inside. "Please let me in, Kurt."

Quinn was waiting outside the bathroom for at least five minutes before Kurt opened the door, letting his best friend inside before all but collapsing into her arms. "Shh, it's okay," Quinn comforted, sitting on the cold tile floor and leaning against the bathtub while holding Kurt as close as possible. "I know you said you want to stay and it's also like, two in the morning but I'm calling your dad, you need him right now Kurt." 

"**I've lost him, Rach.**" Blaine sobbed over the phone when he returned home that night.

"_Blaine, what did you do?_"

"**I-I went to explain and h-he...**"

"_You idiot!_"

"**Stop y-yelling, please,**" Blaine cried. "**He h-hates me, Rachel."**

"_I'm pretty sure he couldn't hate you even if he tried._"

"**He wouldn't even t-talk to m-me, I've screwed everything up h-haven't I?**"

"_Give him time, Blaine_."

"**I c-can't, I need him.**" Blaine replied before erupting into nothing but sobs.

"_Don't fall asleep, I'm coming over_."

"**Thank you.**" Blaine choked out before ending the call. 

"I think your dad's here," Quinn said, referring to the knocking she could hear against the door downstairs. "I'll go answer it while you get your stuff okay?" Kurt nodded in response and started to shove his stuff back in his bag.

"Hey," Quinn greeted when she answered the door to Burt. "He's just getting his stuff; he'll be down in a minute."

"Is he okay?" Burt asked.

"No..." Quinn admitted, shaking her head. "He's a mess."

"Look, tell him I'm in the car, okay?"

"Sure," She said as Burt walked back over to the car and Kurt slowly descended the staircase. "Come here," Quinn said, opening her arms for Kurt who hugged her tiredly. "Call me if you need me okay? I love you."

"I will," Kurt agreed, smiling weakly and wiping a few tears from his eye. "I love you too Quinny." And with that he left her house and made his way over to his dad's car. "Hey daddy," He greeted, slowly sitting in the passenger seat and dragging his bag behind him.

"Are you okay?" Burt asked concernedly, noticing Kurt's puffy red eyes and the tears that were still falling down his cheeks.

"No," Kurt replied, shaking his head as his father pulled him into a hug. "H-he came to Quinn's house a little while ago and wanted to explain but I told him to leave me alone...that was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do."

"Oh Kurt, I'm sorry you have to go through this." Burt said honestly.

"Please just take me home." Kurt cried into his dads shoulder.

"Okay." 

By the time Monday morning rolled around, Blaine had finally gained the strength to drag himself out of bed long enough to go to school, even if he did almost fall asleep in most of his lessons. The one thing he did really notice, however, was that Kurt hadn't shown up.

"Quinn!" Blaine called, running after Quinn when he spotted the blonde haired teen walking away from her locker.

"What do you want?" Quinn sighed, turning around to face Blaine.

"Is he okay?"

"I don't even know how to answer that to be completely honest..."

"I do care you know."

"Then why, Blaine? Why did you do this to him?"

"Because I...I don't know."

"Exactly," Quinn said, about to turn away and leave but turning back quickly to add, "And by the way he's not in school because he's sick, not because of you."

"Oh." And with that, Quinn was gone. 

"Dad I'm fine," Kurt croaked. "I don't need a babysitter, you can go to work."

"Kurt you're not fine. You cry yourself to sleep every night and still only sleep for about three hours at a time, you're an absolute mess and you're also sick so I'm sorry if I'm not comfortable leaving you here by yourself. I left one of the guys in charge and I'll just go later when Quinn gets here okay?"

"Okay," Kurt agreed reluctantly. "Can I have some more ice cream please?" He asked sweetly.

"I still don't think it's healthy for you to be eating this much ice cream." Burt replied, but took Kurt's bowl and went to refill it anyway.

"Thank you daddy," Kurt said when Burt returned with a full bowl of ice cream. Kurt had just begun eating it when he and his dad heard the doorbell from upstairs.

"That should be Quinn, I'll go get it."

"Quinn?" Kurt asked quietly when he heard his bedroom door opening.

"Hey," Quinn said softly, entering the bedroom and closing the door tightly. "How do you feel?"

"Physically, like crap. Emotionally...like crap." Kurt admitted.

"Scoot over," Quinn instructed, nudging Kurt over so she could climb into his bed next to him and envelope him in a hug. "I'm sorry. I know it's not my fault before you say that," She said, eliciting a small laugh from Kurt. Well, _that _was something. Although it was barely audible, that was the first time Kurt had laughed all weekend, and it was real. "But I still feel bad; everything sucks for you at the moment."

"Thank you Quinny," Kurt sniffed, beginning to cry for the umpteenth time that day.

"For what?" Quinn asked, wiping gently at the tears that were running down Kurt's pale cheeks.

"For looking after me, for making sure that I'm okay and for...just everything really. I mean Saturday, you were the only thing that got me through that, and yesterday you spent your whole day watching crappy movies with me and comforting me when I started crying and you're still spending your free time here even though you're probably gonna catch whatever I have and I've soaked your clothes more than once with my tears. You truly are the best friend ever."

"Aw, Kurt," Quinn cooed, hugging the boy who was now trembling. "Of course I'm still here. You're my best friend and I know that if I was in your position right now you'd do the exact same thing for me. I love you, doofus." She said, ruffling Kurt's already messy hair.

"I love you too Quinny," Kurt replied, smiling his first real smile in days. "And I know you really do love me because you've stopped fighting the nickname." He teased.

"Ugh," Quinn groaned, rolling her eyes. "I see _someone _is becoming himself again."

"Maybe, but I still expect you to hold me while I cry and eat ice cream all night."

"_Always_."


	21. Missing

Almost a whole week had gone by and Blaine and Kurt hadn't spoken. Kurt was still sick but he was in school because he claimed that staying in bed would only make him worse. He'd also made ignoring Blaine seem like the easiest thing in the world, even though it was killing him inside.

"I can't take this anymore Quinn," Kurt groaned on Thursday while he and Quinn were at lunch. "I go to his house every Thursday and I just...I miss him."

"I know you do." Quinn replied sincerely, reaching across the table to hold her best friends hand.

"I'm sorry I'm being such a pain it just still really hurts."

"Don't apologise, Kurt. I don't care if all you do is cry and complain about missing Blaine for the next month...well, no, I do because I don't want to see you hurting like that for a whole month, but the point is you're my best friend and I _want _to be here with you through this, okay?"

"Thank you."

"Shut up," Quinn laughed. 

"Blaine, watching him isn't going to help anyone," Rachel said as Blaine stared intently at Kurt and Quinn eating their lunch. "It's also really creepy."

"I can't figure out if I made the right decision."

"Of course you didn't, you idiot!" Rachel replied way too loudly, smacking Blaine on the back of the head.

"Firstly, _ouch_," Blaine started, turning to face Rachel. "Secondly, do you mind being a little quieter? More than half of the cafeteria are staring at us now, Kurt included."

"Sorry, moron," Rachel said, patting Blaine on the top of the head.

"Stop!" Blaine groaned, batting Rachel's hand away. "Anyway, how do you know I didn't make the right choice?"

"Because you're both miserable, Blaine. I didn't know Kurt that much before you two started dating but he always seemed to light up when you were around and you...you just stared at him like a lovesick puppy all day, I've honestly never seen you that happy before. Now he looks like he's going to burst into tears at any given moment, and he has several times and you're just feeling sorry for yourself."

"I miss him so much, Rach. I've screwed up probably the best thing that's ever happened to me haven't I?"

"Maybe not permanently, he may be hurt but he still loves you. Give him time and then talk to him."

"How much time though? It's killing me, Rachel. I feel like a part of me is missing and I can't do anything to get it back." 

"Please come?" Quinn pleaded, pouting at Kurt.

"I don't know if I can, Quinn. It's hard enough seeing him in the hallways; I don't think I can sit in Glee for an hour with him being just a few seats away."

"You're never gonna feel better if you keep avoiding him, Kurt. If it gets too much then we'll leave, please just try for me?" And now she was batting her eyelashes.

"Fine," Kurt groaned. "I hate you."

"You love me," Quinn laughed, linking her arm with Kurt's as they made their way to Glee club. 

"Blaine! You said you had something to sing for us?" Mr Schue announced, just as Kurt and Quinn were walking inside.

"_No no no no no, _Quinn I can't do this." Kurt mumbled, looking pleadingly at his best friend.

"Uh, y-yeah," Blaine stuttered, noticing Kurt's presence.

"Yes you can," Quinn whispered, hugging Kurt who was physically shaking now. "Come on." She said, taking his hand and leading him over to the seats farthest from where Blaine was previously sitting.

"I feel sick," Kurt said quietly as the music began to play.

"Breathe." Quinn reminded him. Oh yeah, breathing was a thing he was supposed to do...

_So many things  
To do and say  
But I can't seem  
To find my way  
But I wanna know how  
I know  
I'm meant  
For something else  
But first  
I gotta find myself  
But I don't know how_

_Oh, why do  
I reach for the stars  
When I don't have wings  
To carry me that far?_

_I gotta have  
Roots before branches  
To know who I am  
Before I know  
Who I wanna be  
And faith  
To take chances  
To live like I see  
A place in this world  
For me_

Kurt was literally crying now, yet he couldn't stop staring at Blaine.

_Sometimes  
I don't wanna feel_

_And forget the pain  
Is real_

_Put my head  
In the clouds_

_Oh, start to run  
And then I fall_

_Thinkin'  
I can't get it all  
Without my feet  
On the ground_

_There's always a seed  
Before there's a rose  
The more that it rains  
The more I will grow_

_I gotta have  
Roots before branches  
To know who I am  
Before I know  
Who I wanna be  
And faith  
To take chances  
To live like I see  
A place in this world  
For me_

_Whatever comes  
I know how to take it  
Learn to be strong  
I won't have to fake it  
Oh, you're understandin'  
The wind can come  
And do its best  
Blow me north, and south,  
East and west  
But I'll still  
Be standing  
I'll be standing_

_If I have  
Roots before branches  
To know who I am  
Before I know  
Who I'm gonna be  
And faith  
To take chances  
To live like I see  
A place in this world_

_I gotta have  
Roots before branches  
To know who I am  
Before I know  
Who I wanna be  
And faith_

_To take chances  
And live like I see  
A place in this world  
For me_

_I gotta have  
Roots before branches_

Everyone in the room began to clap except Kurt. "I can't do this." Kurt cried before running out of the room.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, running after the younger teen.

"Blaine!" Rachel all but shouted, running after her best friend as Quinn ran after hers, calling out Kurt's name. 

"Blaine, don't." Rachel warned once she and Quinn had caught up with the boys.

"Why?" Kurt said quietly, back facing Blaine as tears continued to pour down his cheeks.

"W-what?"

"Why? Why did you do it?" Kurt asked, gradually getting louder.

"I-I..." Blaine couldn't get the damn words out of his mouth. He had a chance to fix everything that he broke and nothing would come out.

"Why would you hurt me like that, Blaine?"

"I didn't do it to hurt you!" Blaine exclaimed suddenly.

"Blaine." Quinn warned.

"Then why?" Kurt cried, turning round to face the elder teen. "Why won't you give me an explanation? This week has been like hell for me. I have no idea why you broke up with me, I don't know if I did something wrong or...please just tell me why?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Kurt. I just...ugh!" And that's when Kurt broke. He fell against one of the lockers, sinking to the floor as his eyes became flooded with never ending tears and heartbreaking sobs wracked his body.

"Kurt," Quinn said gently, rushing to Kurt's side only to be pushed away.

"Leave me alone, just go away." Kurt said, his words being muffled from where he was burying his face in his arms.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kurt. Remember when I said I'd be there for you through this all? I meant it," Kurt only began to cry harder as the blonde teen wrapped her arms around him. What Kurt didn't know was that Blaine was completely frozen to his spot, silent tears making their way down his face. "I'm sorry I made you come, this was a stupid idea."

"I just wanna go home." Kurt mumbled.

"I'll take you, come on." Quinn replied, easing him off the floor but as soon as Kurt was fully standing his stomach began to wretch.

"I'm gonna be sick." Kurt all but groaned, grabbing his stomach as Quinn exclaimed '_BATHROOM!_" before ushering him down the hallways and into the girls' bathroom where he proceeded to vomit into one of the toilets while Quinn rubbed his back gently.

"You okay?" Quinn asked when Kurt was finished.

"I'm a mess." Kurt replied, shaking his head before wiping at his mouth with a tissue.

"I have some water in my bag you can drink, and then I'll take you home," Quinn said, taking Kurt's hand and leading him back to the lockers they were previously at before unzipping her bag and taking out a bottle of water, both of them ignoring Blaine sitting against the lockers opposite them. "Ready?" She asked Kurt, who nodded and gripped her hand a little tighter. She began to lead Kurt outside but turned around before they got there. "I hope you're happy with yourself." She said to Blaine before taking Kurt out of the school building and back home. 

"What the hell happened?" Burt exclaimed, all but marching into Kurt's room where he was hushed by Quinn who gestured to the sleeping boy in her arms. He sighed before speaking again. "Is he okay? Mr Schuester called me and said Kurt ran out of Glee crying and he could hear some shouting in the corridor."

"I asked Kurt to come to Glee because I thought it might make him feel better but Blaine was singing this song and Kurt ran out crying. Blaine followed him and Kurt asked him like, five times why he broke up with him but he wouldn't give him an answer then Kurt started crying even more then he threw up in the bathroom before I brought him home."

"When I first met Blaine, he promised he wouldn't hurt Kurt and I trusted him, I knew it was a stupid idea to send him back to school, especially because he's still obviously sick," Burt said, shaking his head. Quinn was about to reply when Kurt began to whimper in his sleep. "Will you be okay here by yourself? I'm needed back at work and I've already missed loads of time this week."

"I'll be fine, promise." Quinn smiled.

"Okay. Look after him." Burt said before leaving his son's bedroom

"I will." 

Quinn was beginning to get worried about Kurt now. He'd been whimpering in his sleep for about an hour now, which she'd always be able to stop by hugging him closer or carding her fingers through his soft hair but she'd only really become worried when Kurt began to thrash around. Quinn figured he must be having a nightmare, but it still scared her to see her best friend acting like this, especially in his sleep. The blonde teen was trying to calm him down when Kurt suddenly sat up with a jolt, very awake and very frightened. He was visibly shaking, his breathing was become laboured and silent tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"I can't breathe." Kurt said scrambling out of bed and running downstairs so that he could go outside for some fresh air.

"Kurt!" Quinn called after him, chasing him up the stairs and out of the front door. When she got there Kurt was sitting on the grass at the front of his house with his arms wrapped protectively around his legs as he tried to breathe. "Hey, what's wrong?" Quinn asked gently, Kurt just shook his head in response and began to rock back and forth. "Kurt, I think you're having a panic attack," Quinn said, trying to stay calm as freaking out would only make it worse. "Kurt, look at me," She said, taking Kurt's hands into her own. "Hey, shh, breathe," She continued, rubbing Kurt hands gently. Kurt only began to cry harder when it became increasingly difficult for him to breathe. "Why isn't this working!?" Quinn cried before recollecting herself to help the frightened boy in front of her. "I'll be back in two seconds," Quinn said softly before running into the house as fast as she could. She hated leaving Kurt out there by himself like that but there was no one else to help her. She quickly grabbed a glass and filled it with water before running back outside. "Here, drink this but slowly because you're shaking like a leaf," Quinn said when she returned and handed Kurt the glass, slightly helping him drink it because he was inches away from spilling the whole glass down him. When Kurt was finished Quinn sat directly in front of him and took his hands again. "You need to breathe before you make yourself sick again. Just copy me okay? Slowly," She said, taking deep breaths and watching as Kurt's breathing began to become normal again. "Oh thank god. Are you okay?"

"How did you know what to do?" Kurt asked, still sounding a little out of breath and definitely still shaking and crying.

"I've read about panic attacks before." Quinn explained.

"Thank you," Kurt said and suddenly Quinn had a lap full of shaking teenage boy as Kurt literally climbed onto her and enveloped his best friend in a hug. "That was petrifying."

"I'm just glad you're okay, you freaked me out a bit there."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault," Quinn assured him. "But I'd really appreciate it if we could go back inside because it's absolutely freezing out here."

"Sorry!" Kurt laughed. "I just needed air and I panicked."

"Stop apologising!" Quinn insisted, dragging Kurt inside.

"Sorry! No wait, I..."

"You idiot," Quinn laughed, hugging her best friend again, just because.


	22. Help

Two weeks had gone by since the Glee incident and Blaine was getting worse and worse each day.

"Blaine, I'm beginning to get really worried about you." Jenna Anderson said, sitting on her son's bed next to where he was lying, staring blankly at the window.

"I hate myself." Blaine mumbled.

"Look, I know that this is hard for you but..."

"I mean it. I've ruined the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't think I can fix it. I've hurt him in a way I didn't think I was capable of, he's completely broken and it's _my _fault. I can't even talk to him because I can't get the stupid words out of my mouth and I made a complete idiot of myself when he actually wanted me to explain."

"I really don't know what to do to help you."

"There's nothing you can do. Unless you can get Kurt back for me anything you want to do is completely pointless."

"Okay...well, dinner will be ready in a bit."

"Not hungry."

"Blaine, you haven't eaten properly in weeks." Jenna said worriedly.

"I'm not hungry; I can't just force myself to eat." Blaine snapped.

"At least just try? Please?"

"Fine, but Rachel's forcing me to go to her house and she'll probably hunt me down if I don't."

"Okay, you can go after but you need to try and eat something."

"I promise." Blaine said, smiling slightly.

"Good, come on you can help me finish dinner." 

"Kurt?" Burt called from...somewhere in the Hummel household.

"Yeah?" Kurt called back. He was currently lying on the sofa in the living room with his head on Quinn's lap while she absentmindedly played with his soft brown hair.

"Go get dressed; you're helping me out in the shop."

"_Dad_," Kurt whined.

"Kurt you've barely left the house in two weeks unless it's to go to school, get dressed."

"Fine," Kurt groaned. "And you," He began, pointing at Quinn. "Are coming with me."

"I don't know the first thing about cars!" Quinn defended.

"I'll teach you. Consider it payback for Glee club."

"Okay, okay!" Quinn laughed. "I'll come with you, just go get ready before your dad murders you." 

"I can't eat anymore." Blaine groaned, setting his fork back down on the table.

"You've barely eaten a quarter of your dinner!" Jenna exclaimed.

"It's making me feel sick, I said I'd try and I did. Can I please just go to Rachel's? I'm sure she'll end up finding out about this and then she'll force feed me or something."

"Okay, fine." Jenna gave in.

"Thank you!" Blaine sighed.

"Don't be home too late!" Jenna shouted to the boy who was already out the door.

It was raining cats and dogs by the time Blaine was in his car and on his way to Rachel's house. He drove for about ten minutes before the path had seemingly become very bumpy. Blaine pulled over to the side of the road and left his car. _Great, I've got a flat tire_. As soon as Blaine realised what part of town he was in he sighed loudly and hit his head against the side of the car, the nearest place he could get his tire repaired was Hummel Tires & Lube. _Double great_. 

"Ahh, Quinn!" Kurt screamed, running round to the other side of the car he and Quinn were in the middle of cleaning. Well, were _supposed _to be cleaning. Burt decided that it would be a good idea to let the two friends clean a customer's car and so far they'd gotten more water over each other and the shop than the actual car. At least they were wearing coveralls...

"You're looking a little wet there Kurt." Quinn pointed out, trying to suppress her laughter.

"Oh yes, because you're just _so _dry." Kurt replied sarcastically, pointing his hose directly at Quinn's face as she screamed and began running round the car in circles, only to be followed by Kurt and his never ending stream of water.

"I'm so gonna get you, Hummel!" Quinn exclaimed, turning around quickly and pointing her hose at Kurt. The two friends continued their water fight for several minutes until they heard someone awkwardly clearing their throat behind them.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt stuttered quietly, lowering his hose.

"I, um- my tires flat...this was the closest shop."

"Oh I'll uh, I'll get my dad."

"He went to get takeout for dinner." Quinn informed him awkwardly.

"Oh," Kurt said, suddenly feeling extremely sick. "I guess I'll do it then."

"You, uh...you don't have to, I can just come back."

"It's fine, I'll be back in a minute, I need dry coveralls."

"Do you need me to come with you?" Quinn asked quietly, and Kurt shook his head in response. 

Kurt returned a few minutes later in fresh coveralls and somewhat dry. He went straight to replacing Blaine's tire without saying a single word to either him or Quinn. Blaine, however, was transfixed with watching the fifteen year old boy change his tire. They'd known each other for about six months, and dated for most of that, yet the elder teen had never seen Kurt working in his dads shop. He knew that Kurt helped out sometimes, but he didn't know that he was actually _really _good with cars.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked confusedly. Oh, Kurt had been talking.

"Uh, s-sorry, what?" Blaine asked, being snapped out of his thoughts.

"I said that I'm finished..." Kurt said slowly.

"Oh...thank you."

"You're welcome." Kurt replied, trying to smile at the curly haired teen but getting distracted by his father entering the shop.

"Is everything okay here?" Burt asked, walking over to the three teenagers standing awkwardly in the middle of the shop.

"Yeah, I just uh...Blaine had a flat tire so I replaced it for him."

"Okay well I think that Blaine can leave now then." Burt said in a rather intimidating way.

"Yeah, um, thanks again." Blaine said to Kurt before getting into his car and driving away as quickly as possible.

"Are you okay?" Burt asked once Blaine had left.

"I'm fine." Kurt said quietly, wiping his hands on the coveralls.

"I'm sorry you had to do that, I should've been here."

"Dad, its fine. I'm okay, I promise."

"Okay," Burt sighed. "You two are a mess, go into the back and clean up then we can eat." 

"What took you so long!?" Rachel asked in an accusing tone when she opened the door for Blaine.

"Hi to you too Rachel," Blaine greeted sarcastically.

"Well?"

"I had a flat tire." Blaine sighed.

"Why do I feel like there's more to the story?"

"The only shop within walking distance was Kurt's dads and his dad wasn't there when I arrived so Kurt had to replace it for me."

"Oh god, Blaine," Rachel groaned, sitting next to her best friend on the sofa in her living room.

"I know. I said that I'd come back but he basically insisted on doing it."

"Is he okay?"

"I think so...he was acting kind of weird though. His dad definitely hates me."

"Can you really blame him?"

"No, I hate me too."

"I think you're being a little melodramatic, Blaine." Rachel replied.

"Am I? You didn't see him Rach. One minute he's laughing and messing around with Quinn and then he sees me and his face just drops."

"Well what did you expect? You broke up with him completely out of the blue, what did you expect to happen?"

"I can't do this anymore Rachel," Blaine cried, throwing himself backwards on the sofa. "I can't live without him, I just...I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Just..."

"I swear to god, Rachel Berry, if you tell me one more time I need to give him time I will literally slap you," Blaine threatened. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Rachel replied, pulling Blaine into a hug. "What I was _going _to say was you need to try and talk to him. I know that it'll be hard getting him to listen but nothing is gonna happen, good or bad, if you don't talk about it."

"I tried, remember? I had a chance to tell him why and I couldn't say anything."

"So figure out what it is you want to say and then speak to him."

"What if he won't listen?"

"Then at least you know you tried." 

"You okay?" Quinn asked later that night when she and Kurt had returned to their positions from earlier that evening; Quinn sitting on one side of the small sofa with Kurt's head in her lap.

"Yeah I just...I'm so confused."

"About what?"

"When I saw Blaine, I didn't feel...angry anymore. It's usually really hard to see him because I've been trying so hard to hate him for hurting me but now I just feel exhausted. I'm tired of being angry and hating what he did to me...I'm just exhausted."

"So what exactly does that mean?"

"I have no idea to be honest. I still miss him like crazy."

"I know you do," Quinn said, placing a gently kiss to Kurt's forehead. "Do you think maybe you should try talking to him?"

"What's the point? He's obviously not going to tell me anything."

"Uh...that may not be entirely true." Quinn said, staring intently at her phone.

"What are you talking about?"Kurt asked curiously.

"I just got a text from Rachel; she said Blaine wants to talk to you if you're ready."

"I-I..."

"You don't have to, Kurt."

"I want to, I need to know why. I just don't think my dad will let me."

"You don't think I'll let you do what?" Burt asked, walking into the living room.

"Talk to Blaine..." Kurt said nervously.

"Hell no," Came Burt's instant response.

"Please, Dad," Kurt pleaded. "I need a reason and I think he's actually willing to give me one now. Plus Quinn and Rachel will be there, _please?_"

"Fine," Burt huffed. "But if he hurts you anymore than he already has I will not be held responsible for my actions.

"Thank you." Kurt sighed, enveloping his father in a hug.

"I told Rachel, she said he's at her house, I know the way."

"Okay, I just need to get my jacket." 

"Blaine, I've told you this a million times, your pacing makes me nauseous, stop it!" Rachel demanded.

"I'm sorry I'm just nervous."

"I'd have never guessed," Rachel deadpanned. "They're here," She said, looking out of the window. "And Blaine, don't do or say anything stupid."

"Hey." Quinn greeted as Rachel opened the door.

"Hey, he's upstairs," Rachel said, leading the two friends up the stairs. "Kurt, we'll be in the room across the hall if you need us, okay?"

"Thanks," Kurt replied, entering Rachel's bedroom nervously. "Hey."

"Hi." Blaine sighed, still a little shocked that Kurt even agreed to talk to him.

"So you said you wanted to talk..." Kurt prompted, sitting opposite Blaine on Rachel's bed.

"Kurt, I'm sorry."

"And I believe you," Kurt said honestly. "But I need a reason, Blaine. It's driving me crazy not knowing why you did this. We were fine and then...why?"

"Because I'm an idiot," Blaine started. "I had this stupid dream about you being here by yourself once I left and then I started over thinking like I do with _everything _and I realised that by being with you while not actually...being with you for three years wasn't fair on you and that you should be able to live your life and not have to worry about me or us constantly and instead of talking to you about it I freaked out and...Here we are."

"You jerk," Kurt said quietly, gradually getting louder as he stood up from the bed and started full on screaming at Blaine. "How dare you decide what's best for me!?"

"Kurt, I-I,"

"Don't. Don't you dare give me another stupid apology or some dumb explanation that doesn't mean anything. You don't get to decide what's best for me, Blaine! Do you know how much I've cried over you in the past three weeks? A hell of a lot, and you just decided that hurting me more than anyone has ever hurt me in my life would be better than facing reality!? How _dare _you make that decision for me!?"

"Kurt, I'm so sorry." Blaine said honestly. They were both crying now; never ending tears streaming down both of their faces for two completely different reasons.

"Stop apologising! You can say sorry an infinite amount of times and it will never make up for this, don't you get that!?"

"What am I supposed to do, Kurt? I told you what you wanted to know and it's just made everything worse. I don't know how I'm supposed to fix this!" Blaine cried.

"You can't! You can't just fix this Blaine, it's not that simple! You really hurt me; you can't just give me a reason and expect everything to be okay again!"

"Kurt, _please_! I need you; I need to make this better!"

"Just...just leave me alone Blaine." Kurt said, walking backwards towards the door.

"_Please_," Blaine pleaded, crying harder and harder every second.

"I can't do this, Blaine. I need space just... please stay away from me." And with that, he left the room, leaving a devastated and broken hearted Blaine behind.


	23. Space

As soon as Kurt closed Rachel's bedroom door he completely broke down.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Quinn asked, running out of the room that she and Rachel were occupying moments before.

"What the hell did I just do?" Kurt cried, sitting on the floor against the wall and digging his palms into his eyes to try and stop the tears that just wouldn't stop flowing.

"Hey, hey, calm down, what happened?"

"I-I told him that h-he...c-couldn't fix it, Quinn. What have I d-done?" Kurt asked, looking at his best friend through extremely teary eyes.

"Oh Kurt," Quinn cooed, holding her best friend as tight as she could. 

It wasn't so easy for Rachel to comfort Blaine, however.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Rachel asked gently as she entered the room after helping Quinn get Kurt back on his feet.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm not okay!" Blaine cried.

"What happened?"

"I told him, and I asked him how I could fix it and he said I couldn't. I can't do anything! I've lost him and it's all my stupid fault!" Blaine almost screamed.

"Blaine you need to calm down, you're starting to scare me."

"I can't calm down Rachel! I feel like I can't breathe right now, I can't believe I was such an idiot!"

Rachel listened to Blaine screaming and crying for a good ten minutes before grabbing his arms and forcing him into a hug, which resulted in Blaine crying even harder until he eventually fell asleep in his best friends arms. 

When Kurt woke up the next morning he was confused as hell. The last thing he remembered was leaving Rachel's bedroom then bursting into tears. He didn't remember leaving Rachel's house, he didn't remember getting on the bus, he didn't remember getting home, he didn't remember getting into bed and he definitely didn't remember Quinn sleeping over.

"Hey," Quinn said softly, brushing some stray hair out of Kurt's eyes. "How do you feel?"

"What happened last night?" Kurt asked, blatantly ignoring Quinn's question. "All I remember is you hugging me while I cried, everything else is blurry."

"I'm not surprised, you were a mess. I got Rachel to help me get you up then I bought you here where your dad proceeded to get extremely mad for letting you go talk to Blaine and then helped me get you into bed and asked if I could stay to make sure you were okay."

"Well that was a waste of time because I'm anything but okay," Kurt said honestly. "I can't believe I did that, Quinn."

"You could always go back and talk to him."

"I can't. I can't just let him back in, he hurt me. Telling me why isn't enough to make it okay I just don't know why I was stupid enough to say he couldn't fix it."

"Do you want him back?"

"Of course I do," Kurt groaned. "I love him more than anything but it's not as simple as that."

"If it's any constellation Rachel told me that Blaine practically hates himself for what he did to you."

"Not really, but thanks."

"Okay, well I need to go home and get ready for school. Are you coming in?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "I'll drive myself crazy if I stay here all day."

"Go get ready then, you can come with me." 

Blaine, on the other hand, had been all but dragged to school by one Miss Rachel Berry.

"I can't believe you made me come in today." Blaine groaned, hitting his head against his locker door.

"Did you really think I was just going to let you mope around and feel sorry for yourself all day?"

"Who are you, my mother?"

"Might as well be, now go to class." Rachel demanded, shoving Blaine's books into his hands and slamming his locker door shut.

"Yes, boss." Blaine deadpanned before making his way to class. 

"Quinn, I don't need a bodyguard for crying out loud! I'm capable of going to the toilet by myself."

"Too much?" Quinn asked.

"Just a bit," Kurt replied teasingly.

"Okay, fine, I'll meet you at lunch."

"Thank you," Kurt laughed. "Now go, I'll be fine." And with that, Quinn _finally _left and Kurt began to make his way to the bathroom, although he began to regret his decision as soon as he did... 

"Rachel, please stop following me." Blaine groaned.

"I'm just making sure you're okay Blainers."

"Well do you mind not making sure I'm okay for a few minutes because I really need to pee and I don't think I or any of the other guys in this school would be comfortable with you being in the boy's bathroom."

"Okay, fine, go."

"Thank you!" Blaine sighed in relief and ran into the bathroom, but he was not expecting to see what he did... "Kurt? What the hell, leave him alone!" Blaine shouted. All Blaine could see was a jock holding Kurt up against the wall and from what it looked like, he'd already hit Kurt at least once.

"Blaine, go away." Kurt said in a strangled tone.

"I think you should listen to your little boyfriend here." The jock teased with a smirk on his face.

"_Please_." Kurt all but begged.

"I'm not going anywhere until _he _leaves you alone." Blaine said pointedly.

"You know what? You two aren't even worth it." He sneered, jabbing Kurt hard in the stomach with his fist before leaving the bathroom.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked, rushing to Kurt's side when he fell to the ground clutching his stomach. "Your nose is bleeding, hold on," He said, running into one of the cubicles to get tissue before returning and holding it gently to Kurt's nose. "Here."

"Thank you." Kurt said, taking the tissue and applying a little more pressure.

"You're shaking," Blaine said, automatically enveloping Kurt in a hug. "Sorry, I-I," He stuttered, pulling back and backing away to the door.

"Please don't leave me." Kurt said quietly, sounding so small and scared.

"Are you sure? I can get Quinn or..."

"Please?"

"Okay," Blaine said simply, sitting back down next to Kurt. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know." Kurt cried, tears finally falling down his face as Blaine took the trembling boy into his arms. 

The two boys stayed there for a large amount of time; Blaine holding Kurt as he cried in his arms until eventually the tears subsided and Blaine was just comforting the boy he loved.

"You okay?" Blaine asked gently, sighing when Kurt shook his head the best he could from where it was buried in Blaine's chest. A few moments later Blaine heard his phone going off, so he dug it out of his pocket groaned when he saw the caller ID.

"Hey, Rach,"

"_Where the hell are you!? I left you to go the bathroom and I haven't seen you since!_"

"I'm uh...kind of still in here."

"_Why are you still in the bathroom? Ew you're not using the toilet while you're on the phone to me are you?_"

"Ew, no! I uh...it's kind of hard to explain."

"_What could be that difficult to explain?_"

"I'm...I'm with Kurt." He said, looking down at the boy who seemed to be mauling the older teens T-Shirt.

"_YOU'RE WHAT!?_" Rachel suddenly screamed down the phone.

"Ouch! Please do not do that again or I will hang up on you."

"_Sorry I just...why are you with Kurt?_"

"I um..." He stuttered, and then mouthed 'Can I tell her?' to the younger teen who nodded in response. "When I came in here I saw some jock harassing him."

"_Again!? What happened?_"

"All I saw was Kurt being held against the wall and the jock punched him in the stomach before he left but Kurt's nose was...still is bleeding."

"_Why won't those idiots leave him alone?_"

"I don't know but he's pretty shaken, that's why I'm still here."

"_Do you need me to get Quinn or something?_"

"I don't know hold on," He said to Rachel before asking Kurt gently if he wanted Quinn, to which he replied no. "Um, he said no."

"_What are you gonna do? You can't just stay in there all day..._"

"I don't know but at the moment all I care about is if he's okay."

"_Okay just...call me if you need anything_."

"I will. Bye Rachel."

"_Bye." _

He hung up the phone, slipped it back in his pocket and shifted Kurt's weight so that he was somewhat in a sitting position.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Blaine asked softly as Kurt wiped at his eyes.

"I don't wanna go home."

"What do you want to do then? We can't sit in the bathroom all day."

"I don't know, can we just go somewhere and talk? Or not talk, we can sit in silence for all I care I just really don't want to be by myself right now."

"Hey, it's okay," Blaine said reassuringly. "I won't leave you until you ask me to, okay?"

"Thank you." Kurt said shakily.

"How's your stomach?" Blaine asked as he gently eased the younger teen off the floor.

"It hurts but not as bad...I had no idea people could hit that hard."

"Are you okay to walk for a bit? I know somewhere we can go, it's not far but it's not really worth me driving there."

"Yeah I'll be okay."

"Okay, let's go now before people are in class and it's hard to sneak out. I also can't believe I'm encouraging skipping school."

"Such a terrible role model," Kurt teased as he and Blaine left the bathroom.

"That's me," Blaine laughed. "Come on." 

It turned out that Blaine's idea was for them to go to a small park just around the corner from school. They were sitting on the swings, not really swinging, just rocking back and forth slightly.

"You okay? You seem extra quiet since we got here." Blaine asked, stopping his swing from moving completely so that he could properly look at Kurt.

"Yeah I just...I used to come here with my mum a lot."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"It's fine, I just haven't been here in a while."

"Do you wanna go somewhere else?"

"No, I'm okay, I swear."

"Okay, just tell me if you want to go and we will," Blaine replied as Kurt nodded in response, wrapping his arms around himself. "Cold?"

"A little."

"Here," Blaine said, unzipping his bag and pulling out a hoodie before passing it to the shivering boy. "And before you argue with me, like I know you're about to, I'm already wearing a jacket and I will literally pull this over your head myself if you refuse to put it on."

"Okay, okay!" Kurt laughed, throwing his hands up in surrender before taking the hoodie from Blaine's hands and putting it on. "Happy now?"

"Very." Blaine said, smiling at Kurt.

"You're such a dork." Kurt said, smiling back at the older teen, whose face suddenly dropped with the realisation of what Kurt just said.

"Kurt...I'm so sorry."

"I know. And I'm trying really hard to forgive you but I just need more time."

"I promise I'm gonna fix this. I don't care how long it takes or what I have to do to get you back but I'm gonna make it up to you." Blaine said honestly and not missing the way Kurt took a deep breath before replying.

"I believe you," Kurt replied, smiling at Blaine again. "And I'm sorry too, for last night. I snapped when I should've actually spoken to you. I was just upset and hurt and I honestly wasn't thinking properly. I regretted it as soon as I said it to be honest."

"I don't blame you. I'd be a hypocrite if I thought you should've spoken to me instead of snapping considering I wouldn't tell you my reason for breaking up with you. And just for the record, I regret that too, a lot."

"I know. I realised that after I saw how much it was hurting you as well, and that's partly why I'm trying so hard to forgive you."

"Thank you," Blaine choked out. "I really don't understand what I did to deserve you."

"I really wanna hug you but I'm injured, come here." Kurt said, making grabby hands towards Blaine who walked over to Kurt and fell gratefully into the embrace of the boy he loved more than anything.


	24. Okay

Blaine was finally _happy _again. Sure, things between him and Kurt weren't perfect, but they weren't terrible. They had finally gotten to a stage where they could speak without either of them bursting into tears and Kurt had convinced Blaine to stop feeling bad about what he did. Kurt was going to Glee club again and he, Blaine, Quinn and Rachel seemed to become inseparable. They were _okay_.

Two weeks after Blaine the bathroom incident found the four friends at Rachel's house eating pizza and laughing at each other...well, mostly Blaine. Rachel had decided it would be fun to tell stories about her and Blaine's freshman year, and Kurt was in hysterics at how Rachel described Blaine's fashion sense back then.

"It's not that funny!" Blaine defended, pouting at a laughing Kurt.

"It really is," Kurt laughed. "I can't believe you used to wear bow-ties and cardigans."

"Oh shut up," Blaine teased, nudging his shoulder with Kurt's. "I know _plenty _of embarrassing stories from your childhood that your dad has told me."

"Oh god please don't!" Kurt cried, hiding his face in his hands.

"Tell us!" Rachel prompted.

"Well there was this one time..."

"I swear to god, Blaine Anderson!" Kurt screamed, and that's how Blaine ended up being chased around Rachel's house.

"Okay, okay, I surrender!" Blaine laughed, collapsing on the floor where Quinn and Rachel were watching them with amusement.

"Hallelujah!" Kurt cheered triumphantly. Yeah, they were _definitely _okay. 

"_Please _sing with me?" Blaine pleaded in Glee club one day.

"Blaine, no," Kurt whined.

"Pretty please with cherries on top?" Blaine tried again, batting his eyelashes.

"Sing with Rachel or someone, I'm sure she'd be overjoyed to do a duet with you."

"Did someone say duet?" Rachel asked, poking her head in between the two boys.

"Blaine needs a duet partner."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Yes, Kurt, why can't _you _do it?" Blaine added.

"Because I don't want to, so go sing with Rachel."

"Fine," Blaine huffed. "Come on Berry." 

"I'm sorry I wouldn't sing with you." Kurt said while Blaine was driving him home that afternoon.

"Hey, it's fine. I shouldn't have kept asking you and besides, it was a stupid song, it doesn't matter."

"I'm still sorry."

"Stop apologising, it's fine." Blaine assured him.

"I've been thinking and...I kind of want to ask you something but I'm not really sure how..."

"Just ask me." Blaine prompted.

"Well...it's just we've gotten really close in the past two weeks; even closer than we were before if that's even possible but it still doesn't feel right because I miss you. Even though we're still friends its different and I miss the way that it used to be and..."

"Kurt, you're rambling." Blaine laughed.

"Right...okay so I was wondering...would you go on a date with me? I think I'm ready to try again and like I said, I really miss you and I just want everything to go back to normal or I'm probably gonna go crazy..."

"You're rambling again."

"Sorry."

"Kurt...I'd love to go on a date with you...if you're sure? Because I've already screwed this up once and I don't...I can't lose you again."

"You didn't lose me," Kurt said, taking one of Blaine's hands into his. "And I'm more than sure, Blaine. I miss you like crazy."

"I miss you too." Blaine admitted, eyes becoming watery.

"Okay so I already have an idea and I'd say I'll pick you up but unless you wanna get the bus I kind of can't..."

"It's okay, I'll come and get you," Blaine laughed. "What time?"

"Seven thirty?"

"Perfect," Blaine smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me a second chance, even though I don't deserve it."

"You _do _deserve it, Blaine."

"Why? I hurt you for pretty much no reason; you basically went through hell because of me."

"Because I love you," Kurt said for the first time in weeks. "Because you're the most amazing person I've ever met. Because you've helped me get through all the crap that the universe has thrown at me this year and because everybody deserves a second chance."

"I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you too." Kurt admitted, squeezing Blaine's hand tighter. 

"**RACHEL!**" Blaine all but screamed down the phone to Rachel when he got home that afternoon.

"_BLAINE!_" Rachel screamed back.

"**Guess what!**"

"_What!?_"

"**Kurt asked me on a date!**" Blaine exclaimed excitedly and literally had to remove the phone from his ear when Rachel full on screamed down the phone.

"_Oh my gosh, Blaine! I'm so happy for you!_"

"**Thank you,**" Blaine said, squirming with happiness. "**I still can't believe that he's giving me a second chance, I finally feel...whole again.**"

"_Aww, Blaine!_" Rachel cooed.

"**Shut up, jerk,**" Blaine laughed. "**Okay, I'm gonna go, I need to get ready.**"

"_Okay, have fun Blainers!_"

"**Thanks, Rach. Bye.**"

"_Bye_." 

"**Quinn!**" Kurt exclaimed over Skype to Quinn when he got home that afternoon.

"_Kurt!_" Quinn mimicked.

"**Guess what!**"

"_What?_"

"**I asked Blaine on a date!**" Kurt squealed.

"_Finally!_" Quinn laughed.

"**Shut up Quinny.**" Kurt replied, and Quinn could tell he was pouting.

"_You know I'm just kidding, I'm happy for you_."

"**Thank you, do you think you could do me a favour though?**" 

"Kurt? You home?" Burt called into the house when he arrived home.

"Up here, Dad!"

"Where are you going?" Burt asked curiously when he entered Kurt's bedroom and saw him rummaging through a pile of clothes.

"I um...I kind of...asked Blaine on a date..." Kurt said, biting his lip nervously.

"You did what!?"

"Dad..."

"He broke your heart, Kurt. You can't just let him back in!"

"I haven't just let him back in Dad! We've been broken up for over a month, I completely avoided him for about three weeks and you think I'm _just letting him back in_? I only asked him a few hours ago and I already feel so much happier."

"I get it, Kurt, I do. I know that you miss him but I don't wanna see you get hurt again."

"I know, but I'm old enough to make my own decisions. A few weeks ago I didn't think there was even a slight possibility that everything between me and Blaine would be okay again, and now here we are. I just wish you could be happy for me."

"Oh, Kurt," Burt said softly, walking across the room to envelope his son in a hug. "If you're happy then I'm happy. I just want you to be sure that this is what you want."

"I've never been surer of anything." Kurt said, smiling at his father.

"Then I'm happy for you, I want to talk to Blaine though. And I expect him to start coming to Friday night dinners again, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt agreed. "You can talk to him when he gets here." 

"Hey, you look...amazing." Blaine greeted as Kurt let him inside his house later that evening.

"Thank you, so do you." Kurt replied.

"Blaine!" Burt called cheerfully, which sort of scared Blaine.

"Oh yeah my...uh...my dad kind of wants to speak to you."

"Relax, I'm not going to threaten you or anything," Burt laughed. "Even though I probably should. Look, I don't wanna see my son get hurt again but I trust you. I know how much you care about him and you're practically a part of this family now...and with that said, I expect you to start coming to Friday dinners again, you can even bring your mum if you like. Okay?"

"I promise I won't hurt him again."

"Yeah, you said that last time. But like I said, I trust you. Now go, have fun." Burt replied, literally ushering the boys out the door.

"Bye Dad!" Kurt called back to his father. 

"So, I know I usually hide my plans from you but you kind of need to tell me where we're going..." Blaine laughed.

"Okay, just go to Quinn's house."

"Quinn's house?" Blaine asked confusedly.

"Just trust me, it will make sense."

"Okay..." 

"I really don't understand why we're at Quinn's house..." Blaine wondered aloud as they walked up the steps to the blonde teen's front door.

"You'll see." Kurt teased as Quinn opened the door for them.

"Hey!" Quinn greeted cheerfully.

"Hi, did you do it?"

"Do what? I'm so confused!" Blaine groaned.

"Yeah, I did." Quinn said, laughing slightly at Blaine's oblivion.

"Come on, doofus." Kurt laughed, taking Blaine's hand and dragging him through Quinn's house.

"Seriously, what are we doing here because I am...oh my god." Kurt had led Blaine through to Quinn's garden where there was a small table with two seats and a single plate of spaghetti. Behind the table was a screen with what seemed to be Christmas lights wrapped around it.

"I know that you love the lady and the tramp so I got Quinn to sort of...recreate it."

"Kurt, I..." Blaine choked out.

"Are you crying?" Kurt asked worriedly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, but I still don't understand why you're crying."

"Because you're amazing," Blaine laughed, pulling back to look Kurt in the eyes. "You are the most incredible person I've ever met, and every time I think I'm in love you do something like this and I just fall for you all over again. And now, even after everything I did to you, you're still doing crazy stuff like this for me. I really don't deserve you."

"You know that goes both ways right? You may have screwed up but everybody makes mistakes, Blaine, that doesn't mean you shouldn't get a second chance. I've forgiven you for what you did, and you should be able to forgive yourself. Now, enough soppiness, let's go eat and then we can go somewhere and really talk about everything, okay?"

"Okay." Blaine smiled. 

After dinner the two boys decided to go back to the small park that they visited before.

"I know that we need to talk but I'm just not sure what I should say..." Blaine said nervously.

"Okay well if we want this to work we both have to agree to tell each other if something is bothering us so that neither of us ends up doing something stupid, and...We also need to figure out what's gonna happen when you go to New York." Kurt began.

"I know but can we not do that yet please? I know we need to talk about it but we still have a few months until graduation and New York is the last thing I want to think about."

"Okay but we do need to talk about it because that's going to happen. No matter how much we avoid the subject, you're leaving in a few months and we need to know how to deal with it."

"I honestly think you're like an adult hiding in a fifteen year olds body sometimes." Blaine laughed.

"I'm almost sixteen if that makes it more believable?"

"Not really, you're like...insanely smart."

"Well, thank you." Kurt giggled.

"So...we're gonna be okay?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Yeah...I think we are," Kurt smiled. "And with that said, I haven't kissed you in over a month, care to fix that?"

"_Definitely,_" Blaine relied, getting off his swing before pulling Kurt off of his and closing the space between them.


	25. Sleepover

"Mum?" Blaine called as he and Kurt entered his house later that evening. The boys had somehow gotten Burt to let Kurt spend the night at Blaine's, and it was actually pretty easy.

"In here!" Jenna called from the living room.

"Hey, um is it okay if Kurt stays?" Blaine asked, stepping into the room and smiling a little when Jenna practically squealed at the sight of the boys' clasped hands.

"Yes, that's perfectly okay with me." Jenna smiled.

"Thanks, we're just gonna go watch a DVD in my room." Blaine informed her.

"Okay, have fun." 

"I'd ask you what you wanna watch but I have an urge to watch The Lady and The Tramp now, thanks to you." Blaine said as they made their way up to his room.

"I probably would have said that anyway." Kurt laughed.

"I'll find something for you to change into, hold on," Blaine said, fishing through his drawers before pulling out two sets of pyjamas. "Here, you can change in the bathroom."

"Thanks." Kurt smiled, taking one set of pyjamas and leaving to change in the bathroom.

When Kurt returned, Blaine was already in his pyjamas, sitting at the head of his bed with the DVD menu playing.

"You took your gel out." Kurt smiled, climbing into the bed next to Blaine and playing with the curls on his head.

"You didn't think I _slept _with it in, did you?" Blaine laughed as Kurt snuggled up next to him and played the movie. "You okay?"

"Mhm," Kurt mumbled, snuggling closer to the older teen. "I'm just tired."

"Okay." Blaine replied, kissing the top of Kurt's head. 

It took no more than half an hour for Kurt to fall asleep in Blaine's arms, and the older teen had successfully managed to get them both into a lying position without waking him. Their new position consisted of Blaine lying on his back and Kurt with his head resting on Blaine's chest so that he could still watch the TV.

"Hey," Jenna said quietly, entering Blaine's bedroom. "Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you, but I just got off the phone with Cooper. He said he's in town and wondered if you wanted to go out to lunch with him tomorrow?"

"Uh, sure," Blaine whispered.

"Okay, well he's gonna be here sometime in the morning."

"Okay." Blaine smiled at his mum.

"I'll leave you alone now," Jenna laughed. "Night, hon."

"Night, mum." 

Blaine was awoken the next morning by an obnoxiously loud shout of '_SQUIRT!_'

"Coop," Blaine hissed quietly. "Some of us are trying to sleep." He said, gesturing to the sleeping boy in his arms. Kurt was sleeping peacefully with his back pressed close to Blaine's chest while the older teen's arms circled his wait and held tightly onto his hand.

"Oh my god, Blainey has a boyfriend!" Cooper exclaimed quietly. "Wait, why didn't mum tell me about this?"

"I don't know, go take it up with her and leave me alone." Blaine groaned, hiding his face in Kurt's shoulder.

"Someone's grumpy this morning." Cooper teased.

"Because I was just woken up by my extremely annoying brother who decided to practically scream the house down, now please go away before you wake Kurt up."

"Oooh, his name's Kurt."

"Leave. Now!" Blaine shouted as quietly as possible, throwing a pillow in his brother's direction.

"Kurt and Blaine, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." Cooper sung as he left the bedroom laughing and leaving a mortified Blaine behind, thank god Kurt was asleep. 

Kurt woke up shortly after Blaine's embarrassing encounter with his brother. He rolled over to find Blaine staring at him happily, and smiled up at the older teen.

"Hey sleepy-head," Blaine said softly, brushing Kurt's hair out of his eyes.

"Hi," Kurt smiled, looking at Blaine with an adorable, loving expression. Blaine was about to reply when he heard his brothers loud voice coming from outside his bedroom door.

"Blaine! Mum said breakfast is ready and I'm in this house so you and lover boy better come down now if you want anything!" Cooper shouted.

"Go away!" Blaine groaned.

"Who was that?" Kurt giggled.

"That was Cooper...my brother."

"I was serious about breakfast by the way!" Cooper shouted again.

"And I was serious about you going away!" Blaine shouted back.

"Okay, I'm going," Cooper laughed. "But seriously don't take too long, I wanna meet this boyfriend of yours!" Blaine groaned loudly as Kurt rolled back over to muffle his laughter in the pillow his head was resting on. 

Although Cooper was on full on annoying big brother mode, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two teens walking into the kitchen. They we're holding hands, both with messy hair. Kurt was in Blaine's oversized pyjamas while he sleepily dragged himself along behind the older teen, and Blaine...Blaine just looked like the happiest damn person ever.

"Hey Squirt!" Cooper greeted.

"Shut up." Blaine replied instantly.

"How's LA? It's great, thanks," Cooper said sarcastically as Blaine smiled at him smugly and Kurt tried desperately not to burst into laughter. "And this must be Kurt. I'm Cooper, Blaine's best brother."

"You're my only brother, stupid." Blaine pointed out as he put some pancakes on a plate for Kurt before doing the same for himself.

"You'd think my kids are still five." Jenna laughed as she sat down next to Cooper.

"Blaine always acts five." Kurt and Cooper said simultaneously as Blaine pouted at his mum.

"_Muuuuum_," Blaine whined. "They're ganging up on me." Jenna just laughed in response.

"So, Kurt, will you be joining me and Blainey here for lunch?" Cooper asked.

"I don't wanna impose..." Kurt replied.

"Where did you find him, Blaine? Seriously, because he's like the cutest thing ever," Cooper said as Blaine smiled proudly and Kurt proceeded to blush more than probably necessary. "And I promise you're not imposing, I'd love to get to know you."

"Um...well I'll have to make sure it's okay with my dad and I need to go home for clothes but I'd love to."

"Great!" Cooper cheered happily. 

"So, what do you want to do when you graduate?" Cooper asked Kurt as they were at lunch that afternoon.

"Well I've wanted to go to New York for as long as I can remember, and I either want to do fashion or Broadway." Kurt explained.

"Are you sure he's only fifteen?" Cooper asked Blaine.

"Positive, though I do ask him a lot just to make sure he isn't lying to me." Blaine replied, receiving a playful smack on the arm from Kurt.

"Well, however old you are I'm glad Blainey found you because you seem to make him really happy." Cooper said earnestly as Kurt began to blush and Blaine bit his lip to stop himself from breaking out into an embarrassingly wide grin.

"So how _is _LA?" Blaine asked, deliberately changing the subject.

"It's LA!" Cooper replied enthusiastically as if that was a good enough answer. "Oh yeah, I meant to tell you about this girl I met."

"Let me guess, she's _the one_?" Blaine said sarcastically.

"How did you know!?" Cooper asked incredulously as Kurt tried not to burst into laughter.

"You think every girl that you meet is 'the one' Coop, it's not hard to figure out what's going on inside your head."

"Well...I mean it this time." Cooper said defensively.

"Of course you do," Blaine laughed. "How long have you guys been together?"

"For...a few weeks but that doesn't mean anything!"

"Mhm," Blaine mumbled. "Of course it doesn't."

"Well how long have _you two _been together?" Cooper asked as if it would prove a point.

"Uh..." Blaine said awkwardly. "We were together for just over five months but we've kind of...been broken up for the past month...we got back together yesterday so..."

"Oh..." Cooper was about to continue when _Defying Gravity _suddenly sounded from Kurt's phone.

"Hello?" Kurt said into the phone.

"_KURT! Where are you? I need your help!" _Quinn screeched down the phone.

"Firstly, stop shouting. Secondly, I'm at lunch with Blaine and his brother, what's wrong?"

"_I'm having a crisis!_"

"I doubt it's a crisis, Quinny." Kurt laughed.

"_It is! I'm supposed to be going out to dinner with my parents tonight and I can't find anything to wear!_"

"That is a crisis! Send me outfit choices?" Kurt said seriously, ignoring his boyfriends muffled laugh.

"_Yes! Thank you Pooface, you're my saviour!_"

"Stop calling me Pooface or I won't help you."

"_Never gonna happen, bye Poop!_"

"Bye Quinn," Kurt sighed, hanging up the phone. "Sorry, that was just my melodramatic best friend having a wardrobe crisis, and stop laughing Mister." He said, nudging Blaine in the side.

"You know...Pooface is actually a really cute nickname..." Blaine observed.

"You're awful!" Kurt whined.

"You love me." Blaine teased and Kurt just answered by pressing their lips together softly until Cooper cleared his throat from the other side of the table.

"Uh...I'm still here guys."

"Sorry." Kurt giggled as Blaine scrunched up a napkin and threw it at his brother, successfully hitting him right in the face.

"Hey!" Cooper pouted.

"You pretty much deserved that."

"Thanks baby bro." Cooper said sarcastically.

"Anytime," Blaine smiled. 

The Anderson brothers had somehow managed to get Kurt to agree to bowling, not that it had been easy. Let's just say Blaine had to do a lot of kissing to get the younger teen to stop complaining about '_the shoes, Blaine! They're hideous!_' and Cooper also promised that they'd go back to the Anderson household to watch a movie and eat as much pizza and ice cream as they could before one of them threw up...which didn't really help his argument but Kurt agreed nonetheless.

"_Blaine_," Kurt whined. "I suck at bowling."

"Okay, me and you against Coop, I'll help you."

"No fair!" Cooper exclaimed.

"It's totally fair; I haven't been bowling since I was six." Kurt pointed out.

"Okay, fine." Cooper gave in.

Kurt was up first, and after much complaint he got Blaine to go with him, which Blaine honestly thought he did just to be close to him...not that he was complaining. Kurt was currently standing in front of Blaine, holding the bowling ball in one hand while Blaine came up behind him; gently resting one hand on the younger teen's waist while his other hand took a gentle hold of Kurt's where it was holding the bowling ball. Blaine slowly pulled Kurt's hand back and then forward as Kurt released the ball and it went rolling down the alley. Seemingly forgetting where they were and what they were doing, Kurt quickly twirled around in Blaine's arms and captured his lips in a kiss. Blaine instantly reciprocated, wrapping his arms tighter around Kurt's waist in a successful attempt to pull the boy closer as Kurt's arms found their way around the older teen's neck. As soon as Cooper saw how wrapped up in each other the boys were he decided not to interrupt them, so he decided to order more drinks and watch them adoringly from the line. However, he was supposed to be the responsible adult for the day and he didn't figure that it would be very responsible, or adult like to let the two teens make out in the middle of a bowling alley all day, so he eventually had to take their drinks back over and be a major buzz kill.

"Ahem, Romeo and Juliet," Cooper laughed. "We're still in public and you're still wasting precious bowling time."

"We weren't kissing for that long, Coop." Blaine said as Kurt hid his face in the older teen's neck.

"Dude, you two were making out for about ten minutes."

"Oh my god, stop!" Kurt groaned. "You got me to come bowling, the least you can do is not embarrass the hell out of me."

"Okay," Cooper laughed. "Let's just get back to the game shall we?"

"Oh, and FYI, Cooper," Blaine began. "Calling us Romeo and Juliet is kind of sexist considering we're both guys..."

"Sorry Squirt." Cooper replied, ruffling Blaine's hair.

"_Coop_!"


	26. Promise

As promised, after bowling the three boys went back to the Anderson house to watch a movie. They were situated in the living room; Blaine sitting at one end of the sofa with Kurt resting his head in his lap while he sprawled out over the rest of the sofa. Cooper was sitting on the other sofa, throwing popcorn at the two teens whenever he saw Blaine leaning down to kiss Kurt. After the movie, Kurt's dad came to pick him up and Blaine had a plan hatched in his mind so he instantly called Rachel.

"**Rachel! Please tell me you're not busy?**"

"_Nope, what's up?_"

"**I need your help with something...**"

"_Which would be...?_"

"**I need you to come ring shopping with me.**"

"_Ring...what!? Why do you need to go ring shopping?_"

"**I was thinking like...a lot, and I want to get something for Kurt.**"

"_Why do you wanna buy a ring for Kurt!? I swear you thinking is the most dangerous thing ever._"

"**What? OH, god no I'm not proposing to him!**"

"_Then what the hell are you doing?_"

"**I promise I'll explain everything later, will you just please help me? Because I have no idea what I'm doing and I don't think Cooper will be much help.**" Blaine said pointedly as Cooper walked past and smacked him on the back of the head.

"_Okay fine, but I want an explanation as soon as I see you Mister!_"

"**Yes! I promise, thank you Rach!**"

"_I'll meet you at your house in about an hour, bye Dummy!_"

"**Bye.**" 

"Aww, Blaine that's actually a really sweet idea." Rachel cooed as she and Blaine made their way to the shop that Rachel had suggested. Blaine had spent about twenty minutes explaining to Rachel what his plan was and why and how he came up with it. He had probably over explained a little...or a lot, but Rachel honestly found it absolutely adorable.

"So you'll help me?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Of course I'll help you, stupid!"

"Thank god because I have absolutely no idea what I'm looking for." Blaine laughed.

"Well, you want him to wear it a lot right?"

"That's kind of the idea..."

"So you should look for something quite simple; it's Kurt, if it doesn't match what he's wearing..."

"True, he still wears the necklace I give him for his birthday though."

"Maybe you should look for something that matches that?"

"Are you seriously telling _me _to try and match jewellery, Rach?" Blaine asked sarcastically.

"No, because you have me," Rachel laughed. "Your necklace is the same right?"

"Yup, except for the letter on it obviously."

"Okay, let me see it and I'll help you find something that matches." 

After about an hour of looking for a ring, Blaine and Rachel finally left the small shop and began to make their way back to the Anderson house for dinner.

"It's perfect Rach." Blaine observed, peeking inside the box for the umpteenth time since they left the shop.

"Mhm, you've said that about twenty times now Blaine." Rachel laughed.

"Sorry." Blaine mumbled.

"You're nervous aren't you?"

"Not so much about giving it to him, I'm just kind of worried he'll think it's weird or something."

"I'm sure he won't think it's weird Blaine, especially if you tell him what you told me."

"Really? That wasn't cheesy?"

"Oh, it was extremely cheesy," Rachel admitted, bumping her shoulder with Blaine's and eliciting a laugh from the curly haired teen. "It was cheesy but it was also true, and really sweet."

"I really do over think everything, don't I?" Blaine laughed.

"You really do." Rachel agreed. 

"_Hey you,_" Blaine smiled as he and Kurt were on Skype later that night.

"**Hi,**" Kurt replied.

"_You okay?_"

"**Yeah,**"

"_Kurt, I..._"

"**Blaine, I promise I'm fine.**" Kurt assured him.

"_Okay, okay, fine._"

"**Are **_**you **_**okay? You look really tired.**"

"_Yeah, I was just out shopping with Rachel all afternoon once you left. Which reminds me, is there any possibility I can see you tomorrow?_" Blaine asked.

"**Hm...There might be,**" Kurt teased. "**Why? What's up?**"

"_It's a surprise._" Blaine replied, trying not to laugh.

"**Blaaaiineee,**" Kurt whined.

"_Kuuurrrttttt,_" Blaine mimicked.

"**I hate you.**"

"_I love you too, baby._"

"**Blegh.**" Kurt replied, poking his tongue out at his boyfriend.

"_And you say _I'm _childish_." Blaine laughed.

"**Well I am a child; you're technically an adult, so...**"

"_Touché. Okay, I should go, I'm exhausted. Night baby,"_

"**I love you**." Kurt said as a way of goodbye.

"_I love you too_." 

The next morning, Blaine was on edge and found every excuse possible to start pacing.

"Blaine, please sit down, you're making me nervous." Cooper said as Blaine began to pace the kitchen like his life depended on it.

"Sorry." Blaine said, sitting down on one of the chairs and tapping his foot nervously against the floor.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you today?"

"Nothing, I just, I'm meeting Kurt later and..."

"Blaine, why was there a ring on your bedside table?" Jenna asked, walking into the kitchen and holding the box up as Cooper proceeded to choke on his toast.

"I swear that is not what it looks like!" Blaine exclaimed immediately.

"Then what is it?" Jenna prompted.

"I can explain, can I please just have it back?"

"Yes, but if I don't like your explanation I am locking you in this house until you're fifty." Jenna warned jokingly, handing the box back to Blaine. 

"Hey." Kurt greeted happily as he let Blaine into his house that afternoon.

"Hi." Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt quickly.

"It's okay to kiss me," Kurt laughed. "My dad isn't home."

"Oh...um, can we go upstairs?"

"Are you okay? You seem really nervous..."

"I'm fine, I just...I need to talk to you...kind of..."

"You're starting to scare me." Kurt said worriedly.

"I promise it's nothing bad, can we please just go upstairs? I'd rather not do this here."

"Okay..." Kurt replied, taking Blaine's hand in his and leading him up to his bedroom. "So what did you wanna talk about?" Instead on answering straight away, Blaine sat down on Kurt's bed and motioned for Kurt to sit down opposite him.

"I have something I want to give you and when you first see it you're probably gonna freak out but I promise I can explain." Blaine said in a rush of breath, slowly pulling the small box out of his pocket.

"Blaine...what is what?"Kurt said, eyeing the box warily.

"Don't worry, I'm not proposing," Blaine laughed and Kurt let out a breath of relief. "Open it," He said, handing the box to Kurt who opened it and looked at Blaine expectantly. "It's a promise ring..."

"Blaine...wha-"

"Just let me talk, okay?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hand and mentally preparing himself when Kurt nodded slightly. "I know that I hurt you really badly, and even though you've been crazy enough to forgive me and we've moved on from it, nothing I ever do will really make up for that. When we were watching that movie yesterday, I looked down at you and I realised how much I love you. I felt like I couldn't breathe because all of my feelings we just screaming at me and I felt like I was gonna burst into tears or something and that's why I kept kissing you. I realised that telling you these things and promising not to be a total douche again doesn't really mean anything. I'm not saying that because it doesn't mean anything I'm gonna break my promise because I don't think I could live with myself if I did something like that to you again, but what does it really mean? Anybody can say 'I promise' about anything and maybe getting you a promise ring still doesn't really...portray what the promise means to me but I feel like it means so much more than just saying that I promise something.

It's not just promising not to hurt you though. I also wanted to get this because...I'm gonna be gone in a few months. We'll still speak and visit each other as much as we can but after spending almost a whole year with each other practically all the time, being apart it gonna be really hard and I feel like giving this to you, you'll always have a piece of me with you. It's something small that you can always wear and if you ever feel like you need me and I can't be there for you, you'll always have something to remember what you mean to me. And I know you've been dying to speak pretty much since I opened my mouth so go ahead." Blaine said, laughing slightly towards the end.

"Blaine, I...I don't even know what to say anymore," Kurt laughed, wiping a few tears away from his eyes. "I can't believe you did this and said all of that. Actually, I can because you're like, insanely amazing and please don't take this the wrong way but I don't need a ring, Blaine. I know how much you love me and I know that you'll never do anything like that again. I know that no matter how far away you are, if I need you then you'll do anything you can to make me feel better and vice versa. I don't need a ring to tell me all of that, Blaine. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't scared about you going to New York because I'm absolutely petrified. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing even while you're here. You've basically walked me through our whole relationship and you can't exactly do that when you're miles away from me. I'm terrified because in a few months you're gonna be starting a new life without me. You're gonna be meeting new people and making new friends and I don't know how to deal with that yet, but I know that we can get through that."

"I know that you know all of that, deep down I do but I did something to you that I haven't figured out how to forgive myself for and you don't have to wear it if you don't want to but I just feel like this represents so much more than a promise."

"Of course I wanna wear it, Blaine, are you crazy?"

"I think I may be," Blaine replied, eliciting laughs from both himself and Kurt. "Uh, before you put it on, look at the inside, I got something inscribed on it." He said as Kurt took the small silver ring out of the box and looked at the inscription that read '_Until My Dying Day_.'

"Moulin Rouge..." Kurt said incredulously as a few more tears slipped from his eyes. "Blaine, I-"

"You don't have to say anything, just...hug me or something before my dying day comes sooner than I'd like it too." Blaine laughed as Kurt practically tackled him backwards on the bed.

"Thank you," Kurt choked out, squeezing Blaine as tight as he possibly could. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You're welcome, and I love you so much but you're squishing me."

"Can you put it on for me please? Not just because it means more if you put it on for me but my hands are shaking like crazy and I don't think I'd be able to get it on even if I tried," Kurt giggled slightly and Blaine slid the silver band onto his right ring finger. "I love you so much. I didn't even know it was possible to love somebody as much as I love you right now."

"I love you too, if you didn't guess." Blaine laughed.

"I had no idea," Kurt said sarcastically. "I think you're being too subtle about your feelings."

"Oh shut up." Blaine teased as he pounced on Kurt this time and practically mauled him with kisses to any part of Kurt he could find until he was eventually just holding the boy he loved in his arms while brushing his finger back and forth over the cool metal that rested around his finger.


	27. Scrapbook

"Thank you again for helping me with this." Kurt said. He and Quinn were buried in the school library printing out various photos and deciding which ones they liked best.

"You're welcome. And I did tell you that you would thank me one day for my amazing impromptu photography skills." Quinn laughed.

"Yes, you're _amazing_," Kurt teased. "What do you think of this one?" He asked, holding up a photo for Quinn to look at.

"Definitely use that one." Quinn replied certainly as Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He slipped the photo inside his folder carefully and pulled out his phone, smiling at the message that flashed up on his screen.

**Blaine: I haven't seen you since this morning :( Can we go get lunch together?**

"Do you mind printing out the rest of these photos and putting them in here so that I can go meet Blaine please?" Kurt asked sweetly, holding his folder out to Quinn who took it with a smile on her face.

"Of course I don't." Quinn assured him.

"Thank you, you're the best." Kurt said, quickly enveloping his best friend in a hug before all but running out of the library while texting a reply to Blaine at the same time. 

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Blaine asked nonchalantly as he and Kurt ate their lunches.

"Uh, Quinn's actually coming over..." Kurt said awkwardly. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Blaine shrugged.

"Blaine, what's wrong?"

"It's just...we haven't been on a date or anything in ages and I kind of feel like I'm being pushed away."

"Oh my god, Blaine," Kurt exclaimed, taking Blaine's hand from across the table. "I'm so sorry I made you feel like that, I swear I am _not _pushing you away. I've just been really busy working on something that I can't wait to show you but I promise I'm not deliberately avoiding you or anything like that."

"I know, I'm sorry I just...I miss spending time with you."

"Okay, you're staying at my house on Friday and we're gonna watch movies and eat as much junk food as we can stomach. I should also be finished on what I'm working on by then so that will make it even better." Kurt smiled.

"Okay." Blaine said, grinning dopily. 

"I feel bad for not telling him why I haven't had any time." Kurt sighed, leaning his head against the edge of his bed. He and Quinn were sitting on his bedroom floor cutting out photos and deciding which ones to keep, etcetera.

"I know but you'll feel better on Friday when he finds out why, and he's gonna love this by the way."

"Yeah but it's not just that. He's right, we have spent hardly any time together and the worst part is that I didn't even realise."

"Because you've been working on something amazing for him, I know that you're feeling bad and I get it but don't beat yourself up about it."

"You're right. It's just after the whole breakup fiasco I get paranoid about the tiniest bumps in our relationship."

"Come here," Quinn said, opening her arms for Kurt who immediately enveloped her in a hug. "You guys are gonna be okay, trust me."

"I'm terrified Quinn. He's graduating in two months and leaving not long after that and I'm absolutely petrified."

"I know, but you'll get through it." Quinn comforted.

"What if we don't?" Kurt asked, pulling back to look at Quinn with worried eyes. "What if the long distance is too much and everything falls apart? What if we're not strong enough to survive?"

"You will," Quinn said reassuringly, placing her hands on his shoulders to look him straight in the eyes. "I've never seen two people so in love before Kurt, trust me, you guys are strong enough to get through it."

"I know I'm just really scared." Kurt admitted as Quinn cradled her best friend against her chest as he began to cry. 

Friday finally arrived and the school day ended with Kurt walking into Glee in tears and dragging Blaine into the first empty classroom they could find.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine asked worriedly, trying and failing to calm the younger teen down.

"Do you remember when we were broken up and you found me in the bathroom?" Kurt asked through shaky breaths.

"Yeah..."

"The jock that was harassing me...I was getting my gym clothes out of the locker room and he-he didn't hit me or anything he just really scared me."

"What did he say?"

"He mostly just c-called me names and, and...Stuff,"

"Hey, breathe," Blaine said, pulling the trembling boy into his arms. Kurt was extremely tense but he immediately reciprocated the hug, clinging desperately to Blaine's shirt as he attempted to bury his head in the older teen's chest.

"I feel really unsafe Blaine. I can't keep walking these halls terrified that somebody is gonna do something to me."

"I know baby, I know," Blaine comforted, resting his chin softly on Kurt's head while he carded his fingers gently through his soft chestnut hair. "Kurt, I know you really don't want to but you need to tell your Dad."

"I will," Kurt sniffed, nodding in agreement. "Can you still stay over? I wanna show you what I was working on and I think it'll be easier for me to talk to my Dad if you're there."

"If you want me to stay, then I'll stay."

"I do," Kurt cried. "I really do." 

The two boys ended up skipping Glee, and instead went to get ice cream as Blaine knew first hand that it was the best thing to give Kurt when he was upset.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, noticing the deathly grip that kept getting tighter on his hand.

"My Dad's gonna be so mad that I didn't tell him." Kurt said as way of explanation.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Because it was bearable. It hurt at first and it got to me but it was easy to forget about it and get over it but now...now I'm just scared."

"Nothing is gonna happen to you, I promise. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you."

"What about when you're not there anymore though, Blaine? We've told teachers before, they don't care. I don't feel safe there and I hate it."

"I'm sorry." Blaine said sadly, bringing Kurt's hand up to his mouth to place a gentle kiss on his knuckles.

"Why?"

"Because I can't do anything to make you feel better."

"But you already have, Blaine. When I came into Glee club you left instantly to talk to and then you took me to get ice cream because you know it makes me feel better. Hardly anybody knows that about me and I already feel so much better."

"Yeah but I can't do anything to make you feel better overall. There's nothing I can really do to stop you from feeling scared. I can comfort you but that's it."

"Can we please just go back to mine?" Kurt sighed. "My dad probably won't be home yet but I have something for you."

"Okay." Blaine said in a curious tone. 

"So I said that I was working on something this week and this is why I've been so busy," Kurt explained, handing Blaine a square shaped paper bag. "I've been trying to finish it as fast as I can but I also wanted it to be perfect so at the same time I was trying not to rush but with a lot of hard work and Quinn's help with the photos I finally got it done." Blaine looked at Kurt curiously before pulling out what was inside the bag. There was a square shaped book with a photo of Kurt, Blaine, Quinn and Rachel stuck to the front and text around it that said '_The Klaine Scrapbook_' which Blaine couldn't help but laugh at slightly. He started to look through the pages of photos; some were captioned, some had funny speech bubbles and facial features drawn on in black marks, some were cut into different shapes such as hearts and circles and others were just stuck down by themselves.

"Kurt...this is incredible," Blaine observed, looking carefully at all of the pages where different photos had been stuck. They were mostly of Kurt and Blaine; some posed and some at moments when they had no idea they were been photographed. There were others of the two boys with Quinn and Rachel and the occasional photo of them with the other New Directions. "I can't believe you put all of this together."

"When you gave me the promise ring, I realised that I wanted you to have a part of me with you too and I knew that Quinn had a bunch of photos that I could use. I'm not as good with words as you but...I wanted to make this because like you said with the ring, whenever there's a time that you're upset or having a bad day, you can look through this and hopefully it'll cheer you up. It's more like, instead of just having a piece of me with you, you have a piece of us and all of our friends."

"You really are amazing, you know that right?" Blaine said proudly.

"It's a gift." Kurt teased.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Kurt smiled, leaning in to kiss Blaine gently on the lips.

"I love you." Blaine murmured against his boyfriends lips.

"I love you too," Kurt said happily, kissing Blaine again until they heard Burt come in from work. "Time to face the music," Kurt sighed, reluctantly pulling away from Blaine before getting off of his bed, reaching a hand out for the older teen and leading him downstairs. 

"Dad, can I talk to you?" Kurt asked timidly as he and Blaine entered the living room where Burt was watching the TV.

"Sure, what's up?" Burt asked, giving his son his full attention.

"Um..." Kurt mumbled, sitting down and pulling Blaine down next to him.

"Seriously, what's wrong? You look like you're about to tell me that you two eloped." Burt laughed.

"I uh...I've kind of been getting bullied." Kurt said quietly.

"Wait, what? How long has this been going on?"

"It's not exactly a...consistent thing, people just harass me sometimes."

"And why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I could handle it. It didn't really get to me but today...this guy who did something to me before he...he was just calling me names but I felt so scared, Dad. I feel really unsafe at that school."

"I can't believe you never told me about this Kurt!" Burt shouted.

"Dad, I just told you that I feel unsafe and you're shouting at me!" Kurt cried.

"I'm sorry," Burt sighed. "Have you told any teachers?"

"We told them about stuff worse than this but they didn't do anything."

"_Worse!?_" Burt all but screeched. "Sorry, I just...I really wish you told me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, the point is you're telling me now."

"Dad, I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I feel so unsafe and scared there."

"Blaine, do you mind if I talk to Kurt alone for a minute?" Burt asked.

"Uh, sure," Blaine replied, squeezing Kurt's hand gently before heading upstairs.

"I have a suggestion, but I want you to listen to me carefully before freaking out or saying no, okay?" 

"What did he say?" Blaine asked when Kurt re-entered his bedroom and sat on his bed.

"I, uh...I'm transferring schools." Kurt said quietly, staring down at his fidgeting hands that were resting in his lap.

"Now?" Blaine asked curiously. "There are like two months of school left."

"Yeah, um, have you heard of Dalton?" Kurt asked, and Blaine nodded in response. "They have a zero bullying policy there...my Dad's sorting everything out tomorrow."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry." Kurt said seriously.

"What, why?"

"Because...I'm not even gonna get to be with you for your last two months of school."

"Kurt, look at me," Blaine said, tilting Kurt's head gently with his hand so that the younger teen was looking at him. "I don't care. If you being safe means that we can't go to school together for the next two months then I don't care."

"I just hate the thought of being away from you anymore than I have to." Kurt said as Blaine pulled them both into a laying position; Blaine on his back with Kurt's head resting against his chest.

"Me too, but I'd rather you be safe."

"I love you so much." Kurt said, nuzzling his face into Blaine's chest.

"I love you too."


	28. Dalton

The following Monday, Kurt began at Dalton. As Blaine wouldn't be able to see Kurt for the entire day, he went to Kurt's house for breakfast.

"Nervous?" Blaine asked as Kurt struggled to get a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"This is stupid," Kurt sighed, dropping his spoon back into his bowl.

"Transferring schools or being nervous about it?"

"Both. Blaine, I want to be with you until you graduate, I don't wanna be at some stupid prep school with uniforms and rubbish, all I want is to be with you."

"I wanna be with you too Kurt, but you're going to Dalton. Be honest with yourself, were you really happy at McKinley?" Blaine asked, and didn't get a reply. "Exactly. You have a chance to be happy, Kurt. To not be afraid every time you leave a classroom or turn a corner. Nobody can hurt you there, and your safety is more important to me than anything."

"You're right." Kurt gave in.

"Plus...you totally pull off a blazer and tie." Blaine added.

"You dork," Kurt laughed. "Plus you haven't seen me in my blazer yet, this is a jumper dear." He said, pulling on the soft jumper he was wearing.

"Well, you're still going to be the cutest guy in that school."

"That's a lot of guys you're comparing me to there, Mister." Kurt teased.

"Hm, nope, I'm certain you're going to cuter than all of them." Blaine replied, standing up from the table and pulling Kurt in for a hug.

"Thank you," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shoulder. "Once again your dorkiness has saved me from my idiocy."

"You're welcome," Blaine laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt replied.

"Kurt! We're gonna be late if we don't get going."

"Coming!" Kurt called back, taking Blaine's hand and leading him towards the front door. "You're still picking me up after school right?"

"Yup, I have a free period at the end of the day so I'll probably be there early."

"Well I can't wait." Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms back around Blaine's neck as the older teens arms found their way around Kurt's waist.

"Kurt! We really need to go." Burt called from inside the car. Kurt sighed and pulled back.

"I love you." Kurt said, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

"I love you too, now go before you're late." Blaine laughed, twirling Kurt around and leading him to his dad's car. Kurt reluctantly got inside the car and waved goodbye to Blaine as his dad pulled away. 

Kurt and his dad had to meet with the principal first, and they'd agreed that Kurt would move into the dorms after summer as it was more than a little inconvenient to set that up now. Kurt was relieved, as moving into the dorms would probably result in seeing Blaine even less. He didn't have too much trouble finding his way to each of his classes, until just before lunch when he couldn't find his English classroom.

"Excuse me?" Kurt said quietly, tapping someone on the shoulder so that he could ask for directions, only he wasn't expecting what he saw...

"Kurt..." Sebastian said smugly, turning around to face the younger teen. "What are _you _doing here?"

"I...uh, I transferred."

"Clearly...why? Break up with little Blainey did you?"

"Actually no, but it has nothing to do with you." Kurt replied, internally smiling when he saw the smug grin that Sebastian was wearing drop from his face.

"Right...well what do you want? There must be a reason you started speaking to me..."

"I didn't know it was you until you turned around, but I was gonna ask if you could show me where my class is. Don't worry, I'll find it myself." Kurt explained, turning around and running down the hallway. Blaine had promised that morning that he would leave his phone on so if Kurt was freaking out or just wanted to talk he could call or text him and the older teen would find an excuse to leave class. Kurt ran into the bathroom and hid in one of the stalls while frantically dialling Blaine's number.

"**Hey, are you okay?**" Blaine asked when he picked up the phone.

"_No,_" Kurt cried. "_I'm lost and I stopped someone in the hall to ask for help but it turned out to be Sebastian. I don't know what I'm doing, Blaine_."

"**Woah, slow down. Sebastian goes to Dalton?**"

"_Yeah, he thought that I was here because we broke up and he was acting all smug until I told him we didn't and then he was just plain rude._"

"**Okay, well with the whole Sebastian thing all I can say is don't let him get to you and try to avoid him as much as possible, and about you being lost...can't you ask someone else for help?**"

"_Everyone's in class already, I'm hiding in the bathroom._"

"**Well I can tell you've been crying so clean yourself up a bit and then try to find a teacher, okay?**"

"_Okay_." Kurt sniffed.

"**I love you.**"

"_I love you too_." Kurt said, ending the call and leaving the little stall.

"Hi, um...I didn't mean to listen in or anything but are you okay?" A boy in the bathroom asked Kurt when he left the stall.

"Yeah...I'm just kind of lost." Kurt admitted quietly.

"Okay well how about you wash your face a little then I'll help you get to class?" The boy suggested.

"Thank you." Kurt replied, splashing his face with water so that the tears were less visible.

"It's fine," The boy smiled. "I'm Nick by the way."

"I'm Kurt."

"So Kurt, what class do you have?"

"Uh...English..." He murmured, pulling his schedule out of his pocket and showing it to Nick.

"Ah, same as me," Nick laughed. "Come on." He said, holding the door open for Kurt.

"Thank you again," Kurt said as the boys made their way to class. "I'm kind of freaking out with the whole transferring schools thing, so..."

"Like I said before, it's no problem...okay, we're here. I'll explain why you weren't in class and then you can come sit with me okay?" Nick asked and Kurt just nodded in response, following the boy into class. 

Kurt spent the rest of the day with Nick, who was kind enough to show Kurt to all of his classes and then wait for him afterwards so that he wouldn't get lost again. Kurt also met Jeff, Nick's boyfriend, and the two of them made Kurt feel welcome. Kurt had managed to avoid Sebastian for the rest of the day, much to his relief, but noticed him sending Kurt smug glances every time they passed each other in the hallway. As soon as Kurt left the school building that afternoon, he saw Blaine standing by his car and the younger teen all but ran to him, practically pouncing on him while he hugged him as hard as he could.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shoulder.

"How was the rest of your day?" Blaine asked. "I mean, forgetting that you got lost and hid in the bathroom."

"It was better...I made some friends..." Kurt said, getting into the passenger seat as Blaine got into the drivers seat.

"See! You're already fitting in."

"I don't think being overheard crying in the bathroom exactly counts as fitting in..."

"I think there's more to it than that, Kurt." Blaine laughed.

"Well we happened to be in the same class so he let me sit with him and helped me get to all of my classes then he went to lunch with me and introduced me to his boyfriend so..."

"You'll be fine," Blaine assured him. "I know it's hard for you, I mean transferring at the start of the year would be hard, transferring two months before summer must be even harder."

"It's just weird...I'm used to spending my time with you, Quinn and Rachel."

"You'll adjust, just give it time. And like you said, you have a couple of friends already so at least you won't be completely by yourself."

"I know, I just wish you were there." Kurt sighed, leaning his head against the back of the chair.

"I know." Blaine replied, leaning over to kiss the younger teen on the cheek while they were at a red light. 

They decided to go the the Lima Bean and Blaine couldn't stop smiling as he parked the car.

"Why are you all smiley? It's kinda creepy..."

"No reason," Blaine said way too sweetly. "Come on." He said, motioning his head to the door before stepping out of the car, Kurt following quickly behind him. Blaine was acting even stranger as they entered the small coffee shop. They were in line when Kurt felt a pair of arms wrapping around him from behind. He jumped before turning around to see who it was.

"Quinn!" Kurt exclaimed, enveloping the blonde teen in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"This one," Quinn began, motioning to Blaine. "Set it up."

"I knew something was up with you!" Kurt said happily to Blaine.

"You were kind of bummed about moving schools and I knew that you missed Quinn so..."

"Thank you." Kurt replied, hugging Blaine quickly.

"You're welcome. Rachel should be here in a bit too."

"You're the best."

"I know." Blaine laughed.

"So, how is Dalton?" Quinn asked when Blaine forced the two of them to go sit down while he ordered their drinks.

"Well...it's definitely not McKinley..."

"Do you like it there?"

"I guess, it's just...I don't know. It's different there." Kurt shrugged.

"You'll get used to it."

"Yeah, Blaine keeps saying the same thing," Kurt laughed, just as Blaine walked over with their drinks. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, and you will get used to it." Blaine assured him as Kurt laid his head on the older teens shoulder.

"Okay, enough Dalton talk," Kurt declared. "Distract me." 

Rachel showed up a little while later, and the four friends spent almost two hours talking and laughing. The two boys decided to go back to Kurt's house to watch a movie but just ended up making out the whole time. They were still kissing when Burt walked into Kurt's bedroom. Neither of the boys heard him come in until he cleared his throat, causing Blaine to jump and promptly roll off of Kurt, which resulted in him rolling off the bed and falling on the floor.

"Ow..." Blaine groaned.

"Oh my god, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "Are you okay?" He asked, peeking over the side of the bed and trying not to laugh at his boyfriend.

"Mhm." Blaine mumbled, pushing himself off the floor. They both forgot that Burt was even in the room until he cleared his throat again from the doorway.

"Uh, I didn't mean to interrupt..." Burt began awkwardly. "I just came to see if Blaine wanted to stay for dinner?"

"Um...sure." Blaine said confusedly, feeling a little dizzy from the fall.

"Okay, well...I'll leave you two to it." Burt said, leaving the room laughing and shaking his head.

"You're such an idiot." Kurt laughed.

"He made me jump! I didn't mean to roll on the floor," Blaine pouted. "I'm mostly just embarrassed that he walked in on us kissing..."

"It's not like it's the first time." Kurt shrugged.

"Yeah but...I was on top of you." Blaine said, scrunching his face up in the cutest way possible.

"Well I doubt he'll say anything, I think you falling off the bed made up for that."

"Shut up." Blaine laughed, pushing Kurt backwards and attacking him with a hug.


	29. Graduation

"So, can I see your speech yet?" Kurt asked. They were at Kurt's house one day after school; Kurt was sitting on the floor in his Dalton uniform typing up an essay for English while Blaine was sprawled out across the younger teens bed, frantically scribbling words over a piece of paper.

"Hmm...nope," Blaine laughed, leaning over the end of the bed to kiss Kurt on the cheek. "You can wait until next week along with everyone else."

"Meanie." Kurt pouted, leaning his head back against the mattress to look up at his boyfriend.

"I want it to be a surprise!" Blaine replied, smacking Kurt playfully on the shoulder.

"But I hate surprises." Kurt whined.

"Stop being cute." Blaine said in response, nuzzling his face into Kurt's cheek.

"Sorry, I don't know how to stop." Kurt smiled, turning his head to kiss the older teen.

"Ugh, stop distracting me!" Blaine groaned, pulling away from Kurt who began laughing. "Do your homework!" He insisted.

"Yes, _dad_." Kurt teased, turning around and typing up his paper.

"Hey," Blaine said, scrunching up a piece of paper and throwing it at Kurt. "I love you."

"I love you too, doofus." Kurt giggled.

"We're still having our movie night tomorrow, right?"

"Yup." Kurt grinned at Blaine.

"I can't wait." Blaine said deviously before getting back to work on his graduation speech. 

"Ugh, Sebastian is so aggravating!" Kurt groaned around a mouthful of popcorn. Blaine had picked Kurt up after school and they had gone back to Kurt's house for their movie night. They were cuddling on the sofa and even though Kurt was eating pretty much every five seconds, he wouldn't stop going on about how much Sebastian annoyed him.

"Kurt, you're starting to stress me out." Blaine replied, pulling Kurt flush against him to stop the younger teen from flailing around.

"I'm sorry," Kurt sighed, leaning into Blaine's embrace. "He just annoys me so much." He continued, shoving another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Hm, I never would've guessed," Blaine laughed, rolling his eyes affectionately and propping his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "I told you, don't let him get to you."

"I know, it's just kind of hard when he seems to be walking through the same corridor as me every time I leave a damn classroom."

"Look, I'm glad that you're talking to me about stuff, but can we just forget about Sebastian and watch the movie please?"

"That's a little hard when we're watching The Little Mermaid..." Kurt pointed out, eliciting a laugh from the older teen.

"Yes, but let's be completely honest here...the crab is _a lot _cuter, don't you think?"

"Definitely." Kurt laughed, snuggling up to Blaine.

"Uh, Kurt...you've eaten all of the popcorn, already..."

"I'm kind of a stress eater." Kurt shrugged.

"I've noticed," Blaine giggled, kissing Kurt on the forehead. "I'll go make some more." 

By the time the boys were on their third movie, they had devoured four whole bowls of popcorn and Kurt felt like his stomach was about to explode.

"Ugh, why did you let me eat so much?" Kurt groaned, rolling over to bury his face in Blaine's T-Shirt.

"Because when I tried to stop you I ended up getting popcorn thrown at my face and an angry Kurt telling me to shut up."

"Oh yeah...that happened, didn't it?"

"It sure did," Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt closer to him. "Are you okay?"

"I feel sick." Kurt mumbled from where his face was now pressed into Blaine's shoulder.

"I'll get you some water," Blaine said, trying to get up but being pinned to the sofa. "Uh, Kurt...you're gonna have to let me go if you want water."

"Comfy." Kurt replied as a way of explanation.

"I swear, you're such a little cuddle bug," Blaine smiled, because honestly, there was nothing cuter than when Kurt acted like a human teddy bear. "Come here." He said, standing up and pulling Kurt into his arms before leading them both into the kitchen where he proceeded to fill a glass with water and then directed Kurt back to the living room.

"Thank you." Kurt said as he crawled into Blaine's arms while clutching his water like his life depended on it.

"You're welcome." Blaine replied into the top of Kurt's head where he peppered a few kisses before propping his chin on top and focusing on the movie. 

Burt walked into the living room a few hours later to the adorable sight of the boys cuddling in their sleep on the sofa. Blaine was pushed as far back into the pillows as he could go by Kurt's body. Kurt was lying with his back pressed flush against Blaine's back while the older teens arms circled his waist and Kurt gripped one of his hands. Burt smiled at the two boys before draping a soft blanket over them, turning the TV off and closing the curtains as it had gotten dark out and it was pointless them being open. Although it was Burt's job as Kurt's dad to hate anybody that his son dated, it broke his heart to think of the two teens being apart until Kurt graduated. Then he noticed that Kurt was still wearing his Dalton uniform and he realised how well they'd both dealt with the transition and he knew that they'd be okay. He smiled, ducking down to place a gentle kiss on his sons cheek before leaving the room and shutting the door quietly.

Blaine woke up shortly after Burt left and smiled at his boyfriend. Kurt had flipped around in his sleep so that he was now facing Blaine. They were so close to each other that Blaine could feel warm breath tickle his cheek every time that Kurt exhaled and the younger teen looked so content while he was sleeping that Blaine just wanted to wrap him up in his arms and never let go. Blaine gently swiped some of Kurt's hair out of his eyes and smiled lovingly when Kurt unconsciously leaned into the touch.

The older teen was happy to watch the lazy smile that played on Kurt's lips while he slept until he eventually stirred into consciousness and the small smile spread into a wide grin.

"Hi." Kurt smiled, rubbing his nose against Blaine's.

"Hi," Blaine returned. "Feeling better?"

"Mostly, I still feel a little icky though."

"Does sickness turn you into a huge baby or something?" Blaine laughed. "Because every time you're ill you seem to become extra cute and I didn't even know it was possible for you to get any cuter."

"Shut up, you dork." Kurt teased.

"You love me...and my dorkiness."

"I guess I do a little bit..." Kurt mused as Blaine rolled on top of him and pinned him to the sofa.

"I love you too but that won't stop me from tickling you right now..." Blaine warned.

"Why would you want to do that when you could just kiss me instead?" Kurt asked decisively.

"True..." Blaine said, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. He stayed like that a few moments to make sure that Kurt was completely distracted before attacking his side with tickles, causing Kurt to all but scream.

"Blaine!"

"Yes Kurt?" Blaine asked calmly, trying not to burst into laughter.

"Stop. Tickling. Me!" Kurt screamed in between laughter.

"Hm...I suppose I'll have pity on you just this once." Blaine said, pulling away from Kurt who pushed him backwards before crawling over Blaine, ultimately reversing their previous position.

"Jerk." Kurt said, leaning down to join their lips together. 

By the time Blaine's graduation rolled around, Kurt was a huge bundle of nerves and excitement, he could barely sit still in his seat. Of course he was proud of Blaine and he was excited to see his amazing boyfriend graduate, but he was also nervous. Graduation meant that there was exactly three weeks until Blaine left for New York, and that made Kurt _extremely _nervous.

"Are you okay bud?" Burt asked his son. "You kinda look like you're gonna throw up."

"Mhm, fine." Kurt mumbled, visibly squirming in his seat until Burt practically pinned him to the chair.

"I know that you're nervous about this but will you please, for the love of god, just sit still?" Burt huffed as Jenna took her seat on the other side of Kurt and laughed at the pair. Kurt just sighed, and slumped down in his seat so far that he was close to sliding onto the floor. "You'd think he's about six years old." Burt laughed to Jenna as they both shook their heads at the jittery fifteen year old.

Kurt couldn't sit still for pretty much the entirety of the graduation ceremony. He changed his position at least thirteen times and he was also pretty sure most of the parents were staring at him at some point or another. The only time Kurt managed to stay still was when Blaine came on stage for his speech, and even then it was a struggle.

"Um...hi," Blaine started awkwardly. "So, I was told a few weeks ago that I had to write a speech for today and although I wrote everything down I still have no idea what the hell I'm talking about so please bear with me," He continued, eliciting laughs from several audience members and a sarcastic eye roll from his mother. "Okay, so first, I'd like to say a huge congratulations to the entire senior class, we've finally made it out of this hell hole!" Blaine exclaimed jokingly, earning cheers from all of the seniors. "We've all spent four years working our butts off to get here, some a little more than others, but all of us nonetheless. I'd also like to thank all of the teachers who helped us get here, but I'd like to say a _special _thank you to Mr Schuester. Glee was just a place where a bunch of outcasts banded together to sing songs and attempt to dance, but you made us feel special. You helped each and every one of us feel like we were included in something important and you helped us grow up. A massively huge thank you to my amazing mother," He continued, sending a loving smile towards his mum. "You've always been there for me when I needed you and you've been so amazingly accepting of who I am and I honestly couldn't be more grateful to have a mum as incredible as you, so thank you for being your awesome self for the past eighteen years of my life and I love you so much. This may be a little strange, but thank you to Burt Hummel. When I first met you, I was _terrified_ that you were gonna hate me," Blaine said as Burt and Kurt both laughed in unison. "But you didn't. You made me feel like a part of your family and you've always been so supportive of my relationship with your son, even when I acted like the biggest idiot ever. Which brings me to my last and most important person. I can't even being to describe how thankful I am for my unbelievably amazing boyfriend. I remember seeing you in the hallway on your first day of school, and I remember almost walking into somebody because honestly, you were the cutest person I'd ever seen," Blaine laughed slightly as tears threatened his eyes. "I remember seeing you get pushed over and how badly I wanted to help you, I don't think I've ever run so fast in my life. I helped you up and you were so shy and nervous, and I kind of thought you were scared of me at first. But then, I got to know you and I started falling so hard for you, Kurt Hummel. I was terrified to ask you out because I didn't think there was a chance in hell that you'd like me back until you showed up at the Lima Bean in your pyjamas and hid in the bathroom until your best friend told me that you had a crush on me," The older teen continued, laughing as he saw Kurt laugh and hide his head in his hands. "Then we began dating and...I fell hopelessly in love with you. You're probably going to kill me for saying all of this later, especially seeing as your dad is here, but you're the most amazing person I've ever met. You're so selfless and you always put other people before yourself. You have such a huge heart and you always care about how people are feeling. And...god, you're so damn forgiving. A few months ago I was afraid that I'd lost you forever, but you...you found a way to forgive me for my idiocy, which I still can't believe. I love all of the little things about you, like the way you scrunch your nose up when you don't like something or the way you turn into a human teddy bear when you're feeling ill or upset, and your unhealthy love for ice cream. I've known you for a year now and I still find it so hard to believe that you're only fifteen because you're so amazing. It's hard to find even adults who are as compassionate and accepting as you, but...there you are," He said as a few tears finally slipped from his eyes. "I love you so much, Kurt. And I'm gonna miss you so bad while I'm in New York without you. Uhm," He continued, trying to swallow down the sudden lump in his throat. "So...thank you for listening to me ramble about my incredible friends," He said, looking at Mr Schue. "Family," He said next, smiling at his mum and Burt, who looked awestruck at the eighteen year old standing on stage saying all these things. "And boyfriend." He finished, looking lovingly at Kurt who was basically crying his eyes out and barely keeping it together any more, before returning to his seat next to Rachel with the rest of the seniors as he attempted to keep his feelings in check.

As soon at the ceremony ended, Kurt darted from his seat and practically pounced on Blaine as they held each other and tried not to turn into crying wrecks in front of everyone.

"I'm so proud of you." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shoulder.

"I love you so much." Blaine replied, hugging Kurt impossibly tighter.

"I love you too." Kurt cried, barely even noticing how wet he had made Blaine's graduation gown already.


	30. Goodbye

After Blaine's graduation, the two boys went out to dinner with their parents and Rachel, but spent most of their time trying to melt into each other's embraces and barely interacting with anyone. Neither Burt, Jenna or Rachel commented on their lack of anything, knowing that the next few weeks were going to be extremely hard for the boys and they had come to an unspoken agreement to just let them spend as much time by themselves as they needed. They'd somehow managed to get their parents to agree to letting Kurt spend the night at Blaine's house without saying much of anything to anyone, not that they were complaining.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, running his fingers through Kurt's baby soft hair. They were lying on Blaine's bed facing each other in blissful silence when Blaine realised that Kurt hadn't said a word to anyone since he'd told Blaine he loved him earlier in the evening.

"Yeah, it's just...I knew this was gonna happen but it's only just hit me that you're really leaving in three weeks and I don't really know how to deal with it." Kurt replied, leaning slightly into Blaine's touch.

"I know what you mean, that's why I got so emotional when I was doing my speech. I actually had more written down but I was about three seconds away from losing it so I just said something random and ran back to my seat."

"I just...I keep trying to picture what it will be like when you're in New York but it just comes up blank and it scares me. It scares me because I can't imagine being apart from you and I have no idea what's gonna happen." Kurt said in a rush of breath, breaking off into sobs as he began to cry uncontrollably and Blaine pulled his head onto his chest and continued carding his fingers through the younger teens hair.

"I know," Blaine mumbled into the top of Kurt's head where he placed a gentle kiss. "I know it's scary and I really wish you didn't have to deal with this."

"Stop," Kurt said, pulling his head off of the older teens chest slightly to look at him. "Stop feeling guilty because I know you are. This isn't your fault Blaine. We both knew this was gonna happen when we decided to start dating and I don't regret it one single bit so don't you dare blame yourself."

"It's just kind of hard not to feel guilty when you have to leave the person you love more than anything." Blaine said in response, crying himself now.

"Blaine." Kurt cried.

"Please don't say anything else, just- just let me hold you okay?"

"Okay." Kurt nodded, setting his head back on Blaine's chest as the curly haired teen wrapped his arms around him as tight as he possibly could.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too," Kurt sniffed into Blaine's T-Shirt. "Forever."

Two weeks later, Blaine was rushing around trying to make sure he had everything packed for New York while always making time for Kurt. It was a struggle to say the least, but he was handling everything pretty well.

"_You know I could just help you pack, right? That way we'd be able to spend time together and you'd be ready to leave next week._" Kurt pointed out one afternoon over the phone.

"**I know, it's just...**"

"_I know. But it won't make a difference. I know you're leaving Blaine, helping you pack isn't gonna make it any easier or harder for me._"

"**It's not just that though. I'd rather spend our limited time doing something better than packing my stuff into boxes and suitcases.**"

"_Time is time, and I wanna spend as much of it as I can with you. I don't care if I just sit there watching you if it means I get to be with you_."

"**Kurt, I- fine. Do you want me to come and get you?**"

"_Um...no it's okay, my dad will bring me_."

"**Okay. I love you**."

"_I love you too_." Kurt replied, ending the call and all but running to his dad to ask him to drive him to Blaine's.

When Kurt arrived at Blaine's house shortly after, packing was abandoned in favour of making out, but neither of the boys were all that surprised. Jenna wasn't that surprised either when she walked in on them lying on Blaine's bed kissing, surrounded by half packed boxes.

"Ehm," Jenna said, clearing her throat to make her presence known as Blaine immediately pulled away to look at his mum from where he was half on top of Kurt.

"Hi..." Blaine said awkwardly.

"Hi. You're supposed to be packing..."

"I um...got distracted?"

"Clearly," Jenna laughed. "At least finish packing your clothes and I'll make you boys lunch, okay?"

"Okay." Blaine agreed, practically jumping over Kurt's body and folding his clothes as fast as possible before all but shoving them into his suitcase.

"You're such a boy." Kurt giggled from where he was still lying on Blaine's bed.

"Well I'm glad because you wouldn't like me if I wasn't."

"Oh no, I'd probably love you. I just wouldn't be _in love _with you."

"Exactly." Blaine grinned.

Eventually the day the boys were dreading arrived, and you couldn't pull them apart from each other even if you tried. Blaine said goodbye to his mum in the morning and made his way to Kurt's house as it was closer to the airport. Rachel was meeting them at Kurt's in the afternoon and Burt was driving the three teens to the airport so that Kurt could say goodbye to Blaine and Rachel and still be able to get home afterwards. The two boys spend the whole day practically glued to each others sides, whether they were hugging, kissing, talking or just sitting there in silence, they always had their hands tangled together and tried to get as close to each other as they physically could. When Rachel finally arrived, she opted to sit in the front with Burt as she claimed the other two teens were being 'too mushy' for her liking. They were cuddled up in the back; Blaine holding Kurt as close as he could while the younger teen clung desperately to his boyfriend, barely holding himself together. By the time they reached the airport, Kurt felt like he was going to literally be sick. His grip on Blaine's hand was tighter than it'd ever been as they walked into the building. They still had a little wait, so they sat down and that's when Kurt broke, he could not stop crying. Blaine pulled him in for a hug that he had absolutely no intention of pulling away from and Kurt cried uncontrollably into the older teens shoulder. Blaine was crying, of course, but he had silent tears trickling down his face, whereas Kurt had heartbreaking sobs racking his body as Blaine failed to calm him down. Blaine and Rachel's flight as finally called and Blaine struggled to shift Kurt's weight so that they were both standing and he could envelope his boyfriend in a real hug.

"I, um, I w-wrote this for y-you to read on the p-plane." Kurt said, still sobbing as he pulled an envelope out of his pocket with shaky hands.

"I love you so much." Blaine cried in response, taking the envelope and wrapping his arms around the younger teen once more.

"I love you too." Kurt sobbed into Blaine's shoulder.

"Blaine, we need to go." Rachel said softly.

"Please don't say goodbye to me." Kurt pleaded when Blaine pulled back and looked as if he was about to speak.

"Never," Blaine promised, kissing him softly on the lips. "I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt said, quickly hugging Rachel before the two teens left for their flight and Kurt fell heartbroken into the arms of his father.

As Blaine took his seat on the plane, he finally let his cries take him over. He was sobbing endlessly as Rachel tried to comfort him.

"I need to read his letter." Blaine said through his tears, digging the envelope out of his pocket.

"Are you sure that's a good idea right now?" Rachel asked concernedly.

"He wanted me to read it on the plane. I'm okay, I promise." Blaine replied, smiling at his best friend as much as he could. He gently pulled a piece of paper from the envelope and smiled as he saw Kurt's familiar handwriting before beginning to read the letter.

_To Blaine,_

_If you're reading this, you're either on your way to New York or you fell asleep on the plane. Either way, I just wanted to tell you I love you. I knew I wouldn't be able to say much at the airport and I was right, wasn't I? So I decided to write you this letter to tell you everything I wish I could've said before you left._

_Ever since your graduation speech I've wanted to tell you everything I feel about you, and I don't mean that I love you. I mean everything that I've ever felt about you since I first met you. I remember when you came and helped me up after I got pushed, I tried to ignore you at first because, as you know, I'm extremely stubborn and my fourteen year old brain was telling me that I didn't need anybody's help. I'm glad that you did help me though, because if you didn't I probably wouldn't have met you. I started crushing on you, basically when I first met you which is why I was kind of worried to spend lunch with you and everything else. But then you became like my best friend, which kind of just made the crush worse. My weirdo best friend decided to drag me out to the lima bean one night in our pyjamas and all she would ask me about was you because apparently I'm not very good at hiding who I have a crush on. I remember we walked into the shop and I saw you sitting at one of the tables playing with your phone, I literally hid behind Quinn. She told me to go and talk to you and then I saw her speaking to Rachel in the line and I kind of figured that they planned something because Rachel knew I liked you too. I came over to speak to you and ended up freaking out and hiding in the bathroom, I got some pretty funny looks in there. Then I came back out and you told me that you liked me too and I didn't think that I could get any happier than I was in that moment, but I was wrong. Just being with you made me the happiest person ever. I remember when we first said 'I love you' to each other and...words can't even describe how happy I was in that moment._

_While you're reading this I'm probably curled up on the sofa in one of the many hoodies you left with me, eating ice cream while watching The Lady and The Tramp and crying because it's your favourite movie, but I promise you I'm okay. Well, I'll be okay. I know you, and I know that you'll probably spend all of your time worrying if I'm okay so I joined forces with Rachel and she'll tell me if you start to mope around instead of exploring your new home. Enjoy New York, please. I can't stand the thought of you just curled up in some hotel room (as you probably won't find an apartment straight away) worrying about me. Explore New York as much as you can because when I visit I expect a five star tour of the city, okay?_

_I'm kind of crying my eyes out writing this right now so I'm sorry that all of the writing is smudged. Thank you for the past year. We've had one roller coaster of a year together, but I wouldn't change it for the world._

_I love you so much, Blaine Devon Anderson and I can't wait until I get to see you again!_

_Love, Kurt Xxx._

"You okay?" Rachel asked when Blaine was finished reading.

"I really do have the most incredible boyfriend ever."


End file.
